Love Hina Inheritance
by Hikari Ishido
Summary: Things have just gotten even more complicated. How will Motoko and Keitaro face this new challenge?
1. Endings and Beginnings

Love Hina – Inheritance  
  
Fanfic by Hikari Ishido  
  
Chapter One – Endings and Beginnings  
  
This story takes place a few years after the anime and manga. Motoko returns home to Hinata-sou after her graduation ceremony from Toudai.  
  
Tuesday Afternoon.  
  
Aoyama Motoko, now twenty-four years of age, enters the inn and places her umbrella in the stand by the door. Her diploma in hand, she turns and walks into the common room. Hinata-sou is quiet except for the soft sound of the rain falling on the roof and rafters.  
  
She places her diploma and other papers upon the coffee table and then unrolls her degree. Proclaiming in bold letters the degree announces her mastery of the Literary Arts. Her first novel, already published before she graduated, has been well received by many teen-aged girls and single, older women. It is the story of a warrior princess and her love for the man she must forever pursue. Already, she has received offers from some of Japan's most well-known and prestigious magazines and publishers, offering her an entry position in their respective companies. Knowing her true calling, though, she gracefully declined all the offers.  
  
Motoko smiles, pleased that she has completed such an arduous journey to master her knowledge as well as her sword. The smile quickly fades, reflecting her loneliness in not being able to share this moment with her friends. She leans back in the chair and sighs.  
  
"Why has fate demanded that they all be away at this time? My pleas seemed to have fallen upon deaf ears. Konno-san insisted on another journey to Hokkaido for her own writing project, saying that her publisher demanded that she complete her current work. Shinobu-chan had to travel to Tokyo to be with her newly reunited mother and father. Su-chan still has much to do in her homeland and could not release herself from her duties. Emma-san, still as shy as when she first arrived, left without saying where she would go or when she would return. Haruka-san and her family still work abroad on Seta-san's digging project, and could not leave."  
  
The sword master looks towards the ceiling.  
  
"Naru-sempai and Urashima. No one had heard from them in over a year since they journeyed on his first sponsored expedition. Oh spirits, why on this day have you deemed it necessary to strip me of all my friends? It was my dearest wish to thank them for all of their support over these past few years. Without them, I would never have been able to achieve the success I now have. Without them, my success seems empty and meaningless."  
  
Motoko leaps to her feet as a voice calls from behind the door to the dining room.  
  
"If ya'll is feeling empty, them haul it in here and let's start eating! It's time we got this party started!"  
  
The new graduate turns quickly towards the dining room.  
  
"K-konno-san? Is that you?"  
  
"Aaauuuuu! Kitsune-san, we were supposed to wait until Motoko-san came through the door!"  
  
"Sh-sh-shinobu-chan! Are you also there?"  
  
As Motoko staggers towards the door, the newest resident of Hinata-sou peeks through.  
  
"She's coming! She's coming!"  
  
"Emma-san, settle down or you'll get so excited that you may pee your panties! Crazy kid!"  
  
Motoko touches the door.  
  
"Emma-san and Haruka-san, you returned also!"  
  
The door flings open, revealing a distinguished man in a white lab coat wearing glass.  
  
"Don't forget me, Motoko-chan!"  
  
Motoko blinks her eyes.  
  
"Ura-Urashima?"  
  
Haruka reaches out and pats Motoko on the head.  
  
"I know that they look and act a lot alike, but anyone can tell that this is just Seta."  
  
The archeologist looks at his wife.  
  
"How can you refer to me as just Seta, Haruka-san?"  
  
Sara looks over from the table.  
  
"But Papa, she's been saying that for five years. I'd think that you'd be used to it by now."  
  
Suddenly, from behind, a grip like steel wraps around Motoko's neck. The sword master smiles with joy.  
  
"Su! You came back!"  
  
Su leans over her head and looks into Motoko's eyes.  
  
"Darn! I thought for sure that I'd get the drops on ya! Congratulations, Graduation Lady!"  
  
Motoko looks around the decorated and food-filled room. A tear falls down her cheek as she smiles.  
  
"Thank you all for being here! This is a most wondrous day! The only thing that could make it better would be the presence of Naru-sempai and Urashima!"  
  
From the kitchen, a voice calls.  
  
"Well, at least you'll get half of your wish."  
  
Naru walks through the door carrying another tray of snacks.  
  
"Motoko-chan, I'm so proud of you! Even though you didn't make it into Toudai until your second try, you still graduated at the top of your class! I'm sure that Keitaro would have been very proud of you."  
  
Motoko carefully lowers Su from her shoulders and looks at Naru.  
  
"I do not understand. Why do you speak of Urashima in that manner? Where is he?"  
  
Naru places the tray on the table and wipes her hands.  
  
"I divorced him almost a year ago. I decided that traveling around the world and following a man digging up old artifacts was not for me. I gave him an ultimatum. Either choose me or choose his work."  
  
Motoko looks sadly at Naru.  
  
"I cannot believe that he would forsake you for his work."  
  
Kitsune shakes her head.  
  
"Nah, you know Keitaro-san. He couldn't choose to give up on either Naru or his life's dream. But, Naru didn't want to share him with his work. So in a final act of selfishness, she left him."  
  
Naru scowls at her old friend.  
  
"Kitsune, that's a little harsh, don't you think?"  
  
The fox smiles and lifts a glass of sake.  
  
"If I'm wrong, I'll give up drinking right now! So, do I put this glass down or not?"  
  
Naru looks at her for a few seconds and then hangs her head.  
  
"Bottoms up, Kitsune-san. I guess you're right, after all."  
  
Motoko walks over and hugs Naru.  
  
"Naru-sempai, I am so sorry for both of you. Does he still keep in touch?"  
  
A tear rolls down Naru's cheek and she shakes her head.  
  
"Except for one letter he sent me ten months ago, I haven't seen or heard from him since the divorce. No one I've asked knows where he is or if he's okay. I just returned from a job overseas last weekend and haven't been able to check with the university to see if they have any new information."  
  
"Did this letter have any clue to his whereabouts?"  
  
Naru shakes her head.  
  
"No, there wasn't a return address and the postmark was too smeared to read. The letter was too short to give any real information either."  
  
Shinobu rubs Naru's shoulder.  
  
"What did Sempai say?"  
  
Naru reaches into her pocket and pulls out the letter. She carefully opens the envelope and hands the single page to Shinobu. The young woman reads the letter aloud.  
  
"Narusegawa, I'm sorry. Keitaro."  
  
She refolds the letter and gently returns it.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! Poor Sempai!"  
  
Sara slaps the back of a chair.  
  
"I kinda feel really sorry for that loser too."  
  
A knock at the front door catches their attention. They all go out to see who it is and as they reach the foyer, a woman slides the door open and carefully shakes the rain off her coat.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I seem to be lost. Can you tell me where I am? Oh my! Are all of you lost too?"  
  
Motoko stares at the melon girl.  
  
"Otohime-san! You are at Hinata-sou! How can you be lost?"  
  
Mutsumi places a hand against her head.  
  
"Oh my! How silly of me! I guess that I'm right where I was supposed to be after all!"  
  
The front door slides open again and Mutsumi crashes to the floor as another person, their arms full of packages, runs into her. Su jumps up and claps her hands.  
  
"Horray! The manager is back with more food!"  
  
Kanako looks up and wipes a strand of wet hair away from her eyes.  
  
"Have you forgotten the rule about loitering in the foyer? It can be dangerous for people entering the inn."  
  
Naru helps Kanako to her feet as Motoko assists Mutsumi. Kitsune scratches her chin and looks at the woman from Okinawa.  
  
"Ya'll have been out of touch for quite a while. Where ya been for the last year and a half?"  
  
Mutsumi taps her cheek and looks out the door.  
  
"Well, I've been busy with my teaching job in Okinawa. All of my brothers and sisters wanted me to teach them all about what I learned at Toudai, so my town hired me as the new schoolteacher. Oh my, but it has been so exciting! Did you know that there are over twenty types of watermelon growing in our school garden?"  
  
Su walks over and shakes Mutsumi's hand.  
  
"Do ya got any bananas growing down there? I mean, melons are okay, buts ya gotta have variety!"  
  
Sara nods her head in agreement.  
  
"You got to have bananas."  
  
Mutsumi claps her hands.  
  
"Oh yes! We grow a lot more than just watermelons! We started growing passion fruit last month."  
  
She looks at Naru.  
  
"Oh my! That reminds me. I am so sorry to hear that you and Kei-kun broke up. You made such a sweet couple."  
  
Naru smiles at her.  
  
"Thank you, it's nice to know you still care about us. . . . Wait a minute! How did you know that we were divorced? We haven't been in contact with you for over a year!"  
  
"Oh my! Kei-kun told me about it a few weeks ago. My school was on a field trip to the shipping port to see how they load the vegetables and I saw him on one of the ships docked there. We had such fun talking about old times! We saw each other for a few days before he had to leave. He was so sad that he wouldn't be able to come to Motoko-san's graduation today, he said that it would bring back too many memories to see everyone again."  
  
Motoko bows her head.  
  
"He, Urashima promised that he would be there for my graduation. I cannot believe that he would fail to keep such a promise. It is most unlike him. He has been faithful to us beyond the ability of words to describe."  
  
Shinobu wrings her hands.  
  
"Did Sempai say where he was going? What ship was he on? Is he eating enough? Are his shirts clean?"  
  
Mutsumi touches a finger to her lips and thinks for a few moments.  
  
"No. I don't remember. Not really. And yes."  
  
Kanako grabs Mutsumi by the arm.  
  
"Are you sure that Oni-chan is not hiding out in Okinawa? I seem to remember that you gave him shelter the last time he had trouble deciding what to do."  
  
Mutsumi sadly shakes her head.  
  
"I offered to let him stay with me as long as he wanted to, but he said that he had to return to his work. He said that it was the only thing he had left and he would not abandon it."  
  
Shinobu blushes and asks another question.  
  
"Did, did you k-kiss him again?"  
  
She folds her hands in front of her skirt and shakes her head.  
  
"I don't think that Kei-kun wanted me to kiss him. He seemed so lonely and tired. He said the Naru-sempai kept him on such a short leash that he wasn't able to even write to you. And he said that she even threatened to punch him if he kept talking about any of you."  
  
Kitsune looks at Naru and crosses her arms.  
  
"So that's why Keitaro-san stopped writing to us. You were so jealous that you wouldn't let him stay in contact with his old friends. Naru, I'm ashamed of ya'll!"  
  
Naru bows her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I was worried because he was always talking about all the fun he had as our manager. I guess that I was afraid that he was beginning to have second thoughts about marrying me. I know now that it was just my imagination, and self-doubt."  
  
Motoko rests a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Did we not say to never doubt Urashima, or yourself?"  
  
"Yes, I guess I didn't listen to what all of you were trying to tell me."  
  
Haruka looks at her husband.  
  
"I told you that they were crazy kids."  
  
Seta adjusts his glasses and looks at Haruka.  
  
"I hope that my old part-timer is okay. It can be dangerous when exploring. Especially when you're lonely."  
  
Haruka leans over and kisses Seta on the cheek.  
  
"Sometimes, just sometimes mind you, you come out and say something amazing."  
  
They move back into the dining room and start to celebrate Motoko's graduation.  
  
Tuesday Evening.  
  
Kitsune, on her second bottle of sake and fifth round of karaoke, is entertaining the group when the dining room door slides open. A tall, beautiful woman enters the room. Motoko leaps to her feet.  
  
"Tsuruko-san! Thank the spirits that you could come to the party. I was afraid that you would not make it from Toudai to Kyoto and back to Hinata-sou today!"  
  
Motoko's older sister runs over and hugs her.  
  
"The trains were running late because of all the graduation ceremonies today, but I would not miss this party for anything. I hope that you were surprised when everyone actually showed up. We made this plan many months ago."  
  
Emma bows to Tsuruko.  
  
"Thank you for all of your help. Motoko-chan was very surprised when she got home. Do you have the pictures of her graduation ceremony?"  
  
She reaches out and takes the package from Tsuruko. All of the others gather around and look at the photographs. They all laugh and point at the pictures, especially the one when Motoko tripped walking up the steps to receive the honor student award. Motoko blushes.  
  
"I truly had not expected such an honor. I thought that I would faint from the shock of it all."  
  
Shinobu stops laughing and grabs one of the photographs. She stares at it for long moments before running into the kitchen. She returns carrying a magnifying glass and holds it over the photo.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! It's Sempai!"  
  
They all lean over and study the photo. It shows Motoko holding her diploma and honor award while standing under a cherry tree. In the background a single figure stands, apparently clapping his hands together. Without any doubt, they all recognize it as Keitaro. After searching carefully through the rest of the photos, they find two more that have captured him. In one he appears in the third row applauding as Motoko receives her diploma. The other shows him walking alone and leaving the campus after the ceremony. Motoko's tears fall freely onto the table as she touches the photos.  
  
"Urashima, you kept your promise! I am so happy that you were there to see me. To you, above all else, I have to thank for my success. Thank you, thank you Urashima."  
  
Motoko leans back and looks at the ceiling.  
  
"Oh spirits, I miss you. You lousy, deceiving, perverted, wonderful male!"  
  
Naru picks up the last photo.  
  
"He is still so handsome, even more than I remember. But, he does look thinner. How could I have ever let you go, Keitaro?"  
  
After they talk about him for a while, Tsuruko looks to Motoko and speaks.  
  
"Motoko-chan. I assume that your plans have not changed and you will return to Kyoto within a few days to take over the Shinmei School."  
  
Motoko nods her head.  
  
"Yes, I am now prepared to assume my place at the head of the Council. I talked to mother today and the reception ceremony will take place on Saturday. I thank you again for believing in me all those years ago and not letting me give up."  
  
Tsuruko smiles at her sister.  
  
"As I remember, it was Urashima-san that gave you the support and courage to confront me and prove yourself. Though I still think it might have been fruitful if you had lost. He would have made a fine brother-in-law."  
  
"I wonder if I shall ever truly know the full extent of what he has done for me."  
  
She looks around the room.  
  
"For all of us."  
  
Six weeks pass.  
  
Thursday Evening.  
  
Aoyama Motoko, Master of the Shinmei School, walks down the hallways of one of the shrines that are upon the grounds. She nods her head in satisfaction as she watches other young trainees practice their arts. The youngest Master in the history of the School, she understands and accepts the great responsibilities that she now upholds. She still devotes many hours of the day to her own training, drawing whispers of respect and awe from the trainees. Thanks to her mother's guidance, the tasks of managing the School do not overburden her. She even finds the time to continue her writings; already, the first two chapters of her next book are completed. As she enters the entryway of the shrine, her sister rises and greets her.  
  
"Greetings, Master Motoko."  
  
"Tsuruko-san, I did not know that you were here. It is nice to see you again."  
  
Tsuruko smiles briefly and lowers her head. Motoko senses something troubling her.  
  
"Sister, what is wrong? Something disturbs you."  
  
Tsuruko looks up and hugs her sister. Motoko is surprised to hear Tsuruko softly sobbing against her shoulder.  
  
"Tsuruko-san, what had happened?"  
  
Wiping away her tears, she stands back and looks sadly at Motoko.  
  
"I, I met with a doctor today. It seems, oh spirits, that I cannot bear children."  
  
"Tsuruko-san, oh dear sister I am so sorry for you."  
  
From a doorway, their mother enters the room.  
  
"Yes, it is a great burden of sadness. We thought it best to inform you as soon as possible. I have been blessed with two wonderful offspring and my heart aches whenever you are in pain."  
  
Aoyama looks at Motoko intently.  
  
"Mother, what is it? Is there something that you two have not spoken to me about?"  
  
Tsuruko looks at Motoko and manages a smile.  
  
"You do not grasp the implications of this, Motoko-san."  
  
She shakes her head.  
  
"I truly do not understand what you mean."  
  
Aoyama smiles at her youngest daughter.  
  
"The Shinmei School requires an heir each generation to pass on our teachings."  
  
Motoko nods her head.  
  
"Yes mother, I know that."  
  
Tsuruko raises a kendo stick and lightly raps the top of Motoko's head.  
  
"Mother means that you are now the one that must provide that heir."  
  
Motoko's mouth drops open and her mother smiles again.  
  
"Ah, now you begin to understand. You must find a husband and bear a child."  
  
Motoko closes her mouth and gracefully falls to the floor. Tsuruko looks at Aoyama.  
  
"You had better get the cold towel, mother."  
  
End of Chapter One. 


	2. A New Journey

Love Hina – Inheritance  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Two – A New Journey  
  
Monday afternoon.  
  
Motoko sits in her study pondering her mother's revelation. She and Tsuruko have agreed to manage the Shinmei School for a time to allow her to find her mate. Occasionally, Motoko's hand reaches for the hilt of her sword to draw support from its strength.  
  
"I am not prepared for this. How can I leave so soon after becoming the Master of the Council? What of the trainees that require my guidance?"  
  
She lowers her face into her hands and sighs.  
  
"Oh spirits, grant me a task that would allow me to forestall this decision."  
  
A knock at her door causes the sword master to raise her head.  
  
"Enter please."  
  
The door smoothly slides open and a familiar face peeks inside. Naru smiles at her old friend.  
  
"Motoko-chan, I hope that I'm not bothering you. If this isn't a good time, I can come back some other day."  
  
Motoko stands and holds her hands out as she smiles.  
  
"Not at all, Naru-sempai. I will always make the time for my dearest friends, regardless of my duties. Please, be seated. Would you like some tea?"  
  
Naru nods her head and kneels next to the kotatsu table located at the side of the room. Motoko prepares the tea and looks over at her friend.  
  
"What brings you to Kyoto, Naru-sempai?"  
  
Naru accepts the glass from Motoko and sips it slowly. After a few moments she places it on the table.  
  
"Motoko-chan, I need your help. Can you help me find Keitaro?"  
  
Motoko places a hand on top of Naru's.  
  
"I assume that you have been looking for him since your return."  
  
"Yes, but no one knows anything for certain except that he's still in Japan. The university keeps documentation of when the archeology teams leave, and they tracked his passport number. After he came back for your graduation, he hasn't left the country. Not even his parents know where he is."  
  
Motoko closes her eyes and whispers a silent thanks to the spirits; happy that she has something to do that will allow her to put off finding a husband, and glad that she can help her friend.  
  
"I shall accompany you. Things are going smoothly here so I can leave immediately. Do you have any ideas where to head next?"  
  
Naru shakes her head.  
  
"I've done everything I can think of. I've checked with all of the other universities and they don't have any digs that Keitaro is working on. It's like he's just vanish from the face of the earth. I can barely stand to return to my apartment in Tokyo every night, knowing that I'll be alone there."  
  
Motoko nods her head.  
  
"Then let us return to Hinata-sou. That is as good a spot as any to work from, and if by chance he contacts anyone, it would most likely be someone there."  
  
After taking her leave of her mother and sister, Motoko and Naru head for the train station, and Hinata-sou.  
  
At that time, somewhere in Japan . . .  
  
A young man looks up from the clay pot he uncovered and whispers to his friend.  
  
"You know, that guy should take it easy. He's doing the work of three men, and never lets up. He aint looking too good either, probably not eating right."  
  
The other man looks over at their supervisor.  
  
"Don't worry about Urashima-san, he's always been like that. This is the fourth project that I've worked on with him and I'll tell you that he's got a real knack for this stuff. Unlike some other bosses, he's always down here getting his hands dirty doing the hard work with the rest of us. I suggest that you don't mention it to him though. He went through a divorce about a year back and has been taking it hard ever since. He gets so involved in his work that he forgets to eat."  
  
"That's a tough break. He looks too young to already have lost a family because of his work."  
  
The second man shakes his head.  
  
"He is a lot tougher than he looks. It's like he went through training with some kind of master for a couple years, though he don't talk about it. Talk about reflexes though! I once saw him dodge a falling beam without even blinking. It was like he's used to being attacked or something. Whenever we finish a project, I always look for his name to come up and I'd sign up to be on his team. Urashima-san is almost a legend for being good to his word, and he never lets a friend down. I'd go anywhere and work on any project he wanted."  
  
"You know, I kinda feel the same way. When you get a good boss, you'll do anything for them. But, what I don't understand is why he lets other people take the credit and get all the glory for his discoveries. It's like he doesn't care about fame at all."  
  
"I'll tell you what he told me a couple months ago. He's trying to keep a low profile to help him forget about HER. And it seems to me that there are a couple other women that are on his mind too. Either they were real nasty folks, or people real special to him. It's kind of hard to tell. I heard that, and this is just a rumor mind you, that he was a manager of an all girl hot spring dorm while he was in college. Talk about lucky!"  
  
"If he had that kind of luck, why'd he leave it for digging up old relics? If it was me, I'd be enjoying the single life surrounded by beautiful, half naked women."  
  
"You never met his ex-wife. She was gorgeous, and could be as sweet as they come. But she had a temper a mile wide, sometimes. There was also something about them knowing each other when they were kids. They deserved a happy life, but those are the breaks."  
  
Keitaro walks over and hands an object to the first man.  
  
"Could you clean this up and catalog it? And if you have time, maybe you wouldn't mind writing the report on it for Toudai. I'd really appreciate it."  
  
Keitaro smiles and goes back to his digging. The first man looks at his friend.  
  
"Did he just ask me to take credit for this? Look at what he handed me! We've been looking for one of these for the last three weeks and he just hands it to me like it was a bit of cracked pottery!"  
  
"Teams have been at this site a dozen times and never found anything like that. Now you know what it's like working for Urashima-san. If he ever decides to go freelancing, he'd become one of the richest archeological researchers in the world. How he finds this stuff is a mystery to me, but he's done it again."  
  
"He's alright in my book. But, why's he always got that turtle with him?"  
  
"Everyone likes pets, though I swear that he talks to it and it understands him. It gives me the willies sometimes, because I think it can fly."  
  
"Flying turtles! There aint no such animal!"  
  
Keitaro returns to his careful digging with a smile on his face. But inside, he knows that he will never find what he needs in the ground. He sighs and shakes that thought out of his head. Tama-chan reaches over and taps his arm with a flipper.  
  
"Mew?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing Tama-chan. I'm okay."  
  
The turtle pulls a box of rice crackers over and looks up at Keitaro. He smiles and reaches for a snack, sharing it with his little friend.  
  
"You're starting to worry about me again, aren't you? I promise that I'll keep eating right, so don't worry."  
  
"Mew, mew."  
  
Keitaro sighs again.  
  
"I miss them too. You know, we'll be done here today. Why don't you go to Hinata-sou for a vacation?"  
  
"Mew?"  
  
"I'll just stay here and finish up the dig. Everyone else will be heading back to Toudai in the morning."  
  
"Mew, mew?"  
  
Keitaro shakes his head.  
  
"No, I do not want you to tell anyone where I am. I will, I'll see them again someday. When I'm ready."  
  
"Mew, mew mew."  
  
Tama-chan nuzzles his hand as he pets her, then takes off and flies out of the cavern to pack her little turtle-backpack. Keitaro watches her leave and then goes back to work.  
  
"This vacation will be good for her. Tama-chan really misses being chased. If she's lucky, Su-chan might be there too."  
  
Tuesday Morning.  
  
Motoko rises from her futon and looks out the window. Her old room seems bare without the armor and extra swords, but the feeling of home is still there. She smiles as she stretches and then heads downstairs for the morning dip in the hot spring. As she turns around, she trips over something on the floor. Smiling once more, she reaches out with her foot and kicks Su in the head.  
  
"I would have thought that you were getting too old to still need to sleep-over, Su."  
  
The foreign woman rubs her eyes and looks up at Motoko.  
  
"Sorry about that! Old habits die hard, ya know! I thought that Kanako would throw a fit yesterday when she woke up with me latching onto her feet! For a minute, I thought it was Keitaro and, uh. . ."  
  
"Please continue. What transpired?"  
  
Su blushes.  
  
"Since I was thinking that it was Keitaro, I guess I kinda was licking her knee. Ya never heard someone howl so loud in your life!"  
  
Motoko blinks twice and then quickly covers her mouth to hide the giggles trying to burst forth.  
  
The two women laugh and head for the hot spring. In the hallway, they meet Naru and Kitsune, also on their way for their morning ritual.  
  
"Good morning, Naru-sempai and Konno-san. I hope that you both slept well."  
  
Naru stretches her arms over her head and smiles.  
  
"That was about the best sleep I've had in months."  
  
Kitsune elbows Naru.  
  
"What was that you and Miss Manager were arguing about last night?"  
  
"Well, just as I was falling asleep, I thought I heard Keitaro's voice. I moved the panel away and dropped through the hole. Unfortunately, I landed right on top of Kanako-chan. It seems that I forgot rule number forty-seven."  
  
Su scratches her head.  
  
"I aint familiar with that one. What is it?"  
  
Exiting the manager's room, Kanako anwers.  
  
"Knock three times before dropping through any openings, and look before you leap."  
  
Motoko bows to her.  
  
"Good morning, Urashima-san. Thank you again for allowing me to use my old room."  
  
Kanako smiles at her.  
  
"You're welcome. I'm happy to have you back here, even for a little while."  
  
As they reach the first floor, Shinobu leans out of the dining room door.  
  
"I'll join all of you in a minute. I just have to put the eggs on slow boil."  
  
Emma almost trips as she runs down the stairs.  
  
"I overslept again! I'm sorry!"  
  
The girls exit the changing room a few minutes later and stare at the hot spring. Naru smiles and crosses her arms.  
  
"Now, doesn't that bring back memories!"  
  
Shinobu wrings her hands.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! She did it again!"  
  
They wade into the water and surround the body of a nude female floating in the middle of the pool. Turning Mutsumi over, they prop her against one of the rocks. She opens her eyes and looks around.  
  
"Oh my! I woke up a little while ago and decided to get an early start soaking. I guess I over did it again!"  
  
Su floats by on her back.  
  
"Ya know, if ya hang around here naked like that, Keitaro would probably walk through the door! Just by accident, of course."  
  
The women all stare at each other. A few minutes later, sans towels, they all are soaking in the hot water. Motoko raise a hand to her lips and coughs.  
  
"I feel rather ridiculous like this."  
  
Kitsune arches her back and smiles.  
  
"If Keitaro-san is anywhere near Hinata-sou, this will be sure to draw him out! It's fate!"  
  
Shinobu lifts her breasts and stares at them.  
  
"I wonder if Sempai would like to see me now that I'm all grown-up?"  
  
There is a deafening silence and Shinobu looks up. Realizing that she was thinking aloud, she slowly sinks under the water.  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Su splashes over and pulls the resident cook up again.  
  
"Don't ya worry none! At the rate your goin' ya is gonna give Kitsune and melon-momma a run for their money in a year or two! Here, have another banana, they is good breast food!"  
  
Emma shakes her head.  
  
"Su-sempai, you say that bananas are good like that for everything."  
  
Taking a bite out of her third banana of the morning, Su nods her head.  
  
"Absitively! Just look what they did for me!"  
  
Kanako sneaks a peek at her own breasts.  
  
"It's not fair. I'm a year older than she is."  
  
Motoko pats her cheek with a towel and looks over at the young inventor.  
  
"By the way Su, have you had any success with your new Keitaro-tracker?"  
  
Su holds up the device.  
  
"Nah, it still must be on the fritz. It keeps showing that Keitaro is right here. Maybe I shouldn't have used cleaning fluid for the floating decimal display."  
  
She clicks the button a few times.  
  
"This darned thing don't look like it is gonna get us anything!"  
  
At that moment, Tama-chan flies in and lands on Su's head.  
  
"Mew!"  
  
Su quickly reaches up and grabs the turtle.  
  
"Cancel that! This thing might not find Keitaro, but it sure does attract dinner! I'm gonna be eating good tonight!"  
  
"Mew, mew!"  
  
"Huh, ya don't say."  
  
"Mew."  
  
"Ya don't say!"  
  
"Mew mew, mew!'  
  
"Ya don't say!"  
  
Naru quickly moves over and looks at the turtle.  
  
"Does she know where Keitaro is?"  
  
Su looks up.  
  
"She didn't say!"  
  
All of the girls face-fall into the water. Naru grabs Tama-chan.  
  
"Where is Keitaro? You should know if anyone does!"  
  
"Mew, mew mew, mew. Mew mew!"  
  
Naru quickly writes down what the turtle said and leaps from the water. Before she is halfway to the door, she stops and turns around.  
  
"Uh, I still can't understand Tama-chan. Otohime-san, can you translate it for me?"  
  
Mutsumi walks over and takes the paper from Naru and studies it intently.  
  
"Oh my! I don't think that you wrote this correctly."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
Mutsumi turns the paper upside down and then sideways.  
  
"Either it says that 'you have a pencil sticking out of your ear', or 'the doctor can clear that up with an injection'."  
  
"Otohime-san, can you ask Tama-chan where Keitaro is, please?"  
  
"Tama, where is Kei-kun?"  
  
"Mew, mew mew, mew. Mew mew!"  
  
"She says that she promised him not to tell anyone."  
  
Naru throws up her hands.  
  
"Then it's no use asking her. She's been around Keitaro so long that she picked up his habit of never breaking a promise."  
  
Shinobu reaches over and pets Tama-chan's back."  
  
"Is Sempai still in Japan?"  
  
The turtle nods her head.  
  
"Is he happy?"  
  
Tama-chan blinks once and then bows her head.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! Poor sempai!"  
  
Su leaps over and hovers over Tama-chan. She glances sideways at Naru.  
  
"Does ya want me to get the stewpot ready? It worked that time Motoko beat the stuffing out of Keitaro and he hid himself in the passageways."  
  
Naru shakes her head.  
  
"No, not this time. Tama-chan is too loyal to Keitaro. In her own way, I think she loves him too."  
  
Kitsune smiles at the hot spring's mascot.  
  
"Why ya dirty little turtle."  
  
Motoko reaches out, lifts Tama-chan out of the water, and brings her close to her face.  
  
"Is Urashima well? We saw him in the photos of my graduation. He has lost quite a bit of weight."  
  
"Mew mew, mew, mew mew."  
  
"Su, translation if you do not mind."  
  
"She said that Keitaro is healthy. He just works too hard and doesn't eat when he should. Motoko, I'm surprised that ya are able to touch her without freaking out! You lose your fear of turtles?"  
  
The sword master gently allows the turtle to slip back into the water. After a few seconds, she places her right hand to her breast and staggers backwards against one of the boulders.  
  
"N-no, I still detest them. But I desired her to be truthful in this, and the risk was worth it to let her know that. Spirits, I will feel desecrated for days!"  
  
Motoko grabs her towel and exits the hot spring.  
  
"I shall walk the grounds for a short while before breakfast, to meditate and clear my thoughts of, of that carapace-covered demon."  
  
After changing into her traditional red and white gi, Motoko exits the inn and walks near the old out-buildings. Occasionally, she spins around and neatly slices a leaf in two as it drifts quietly to the ground. Twenty minutes into her sojourn, a noise near the old Hinata cave entrance catches her attention. Without the slightest sound, she makes her way over and glances from behind a large tree. The paneled door is ajar and she spots someone carrying a heavy bag backing out. The man takes his hat from his pocket and pulls it over his head. As he turns around, the point of Motoko's blade touches his throat, causing him to stop in his tracks.  
  
"You vile, loathsome, thieving male. How dare you pillage treasures from these sacred grounds? Be assured, my sword shall bring you to final justice!"  
  
The man stares at her.  
  
"But, but, but, but. . ."  
  
"None of your pitiful excuses! Drop that sack and flee, before I rend your soul from its very roots!"  
  
Seeing the flames leap from the sword master's eyes, the man drops the bag, empties his bladder, loses his hat, and runs screaming down the hill. In record time, he reaches the truck and leaps into the cab. The second man looks at him.  
  
"What's your hurry? We have all day to get back to Toudai."  
  
The first man grabs his friend's collar.  
  
"Drive! Just drive! There's a monster up there! If we don't get out of here, we're dead!"  
  
The second man quirks a smile.  
  
"I told you not to drink so much last night during the end of dig celebration. You're still seeing things. What did this monster look like?"  
  
"Man we gotta leave. She's gonna come get us for sure!"  
  
"It was a she?"  
  
"Yeah, it was a beautiful woman clothed in fire and ice, with long, black hair that reaches out for you, and knives growing out of her fingers, and she had these burning orbs instead of eyes. Please, for the love of all that's good, DRIVE MAN, DRIVE!"  
  
"What about Urashima-san? You went and left him up there all alone with that beautiful demon."  
  
"I'm sure gonna miss him, but it's every man for himself! If you don't believe me, just look at this."  
  
He points at his soiled pants. The second man just nods his head and puts the truck in gear.  
  
"It's like I told you. You had too much to drink last night. And we have just got to get you a girlfriend. That's the third female demon you've dreamt of this month."  
  
The first man reaches into the glove compartment and pulls out a rag to dab at his pants.  
  
"I swear! I did see that other one with white hair standing on top of that old inn playing a banjo, or guitar, or something! And the moon was red. I swear it! I admit that I never saw the other one, but that noise it made! I'll never forget it until the day I die!"  
  
"Oh, you mean the 'aaauuuuu' sound?"  
  
The first man covers his ears.  
  
"Don't do that, please!"  
  
As the truck drives off, the second man makes a final comment.  
  
"Let me give you some advice. Don't ever tell these stories to Urashima-san if you want to keep working for him. A man as smart as him will never believe it. And roll down your window man, you're stinking up the cab!"  
  
After ensuring that the intruder has fled, Motoko makes her way into the dark caverns to investigate further. Holding her sword at the ready, she quietly makes her way deep into the caves. She occasionally spots areas that have recently been disturbed, raising her anger to a higher pitch.  
  
"How dare foul ruffians break in here and thieve away whatever they can find. This land belongs to Urashima and I swear that I shall protect it for him. If any vile, thieving, curs remain I shall make them pay for this sacrilege!"  
  
As she moves along, further signs of digging are revealed to her. Forgetting silence, she spits out her wrath.  
  
"Animals! They have left nothing!"  
  
Deep in the cave, the echoes carry her curse to Keitaro. He turns from packing his kit and stands up.  
  
"That wasn't any of my crew. Darned, another dig-robber. Well, I'll make sure this one doesn't get away."  
  
Reaching over to his backpack, Keitaro removes the sword that Motoko had presented to him at his graduation. Keeping it sheathed, and without a sound, he slides along the darkest wall of the cave; making his way to the last sound of the intruder. Sensing a presence, he presses against the wall and becomes almost undetectable. A figure moves in front of him and he strikes.  
  
Motoko, almost floating through the cave and not even disturbing the dust on the floor, senses another presence. Steeling herself to face her foe, she raises her sword slightly and advances. At the last moment, instinct causes her to pitch to her left. An impact from some weapon momentarily stuns her right arm and she rolls to avoid a second strike. Spotting her opponent in the darkness, she releases a full strike at point blank range.  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
Her target attempts to leap clear, but the narrow confines of the tunnel deny him any hope of escape. The vortex rolls off her blade and hurls through the darkness, flinging loose stones through the air. In an instant it engulfs the intruder and throws him across the cavern. Through the turmoil of her attack a voice, barely heard, cries out.  
  
"Oh heck!"  
  
Keitaro, after his initial attack, shifts his stance in case the intruder attempts to run. To his surprise, a voice calls out words that are all too familiar.  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
Leaping quickly, he tries to get clear of the vortex that he can feel bearing down upon him. Before he reaches any cover, the maelstrom rips into him and throws him through the air. Knowing what is to come next, he braces himself.  
  
"Oh heck!"  
  
Motoko, her sword rock-steady in front of her, watches as the intruder's body is crushed against the far wall. Before the vortex can dissipate, she leaps over and kicks his weapon out of his reach. Standing over her victim, she places the tip of her sword against his back.  
  
"You vile, thieving, unholy, deceitful villain! This is the price you pay for invading Urashima's domain! Rise and face me, you foul, despicable creature!"  
  
Her foe lies motionless on the floor. Kneeling, she grabs his shoulder and flips him onto his back. In the darkness, she stares at him for a few moments. Her eyes slowly widen and her sword slides out of her hand to clatter on the ground. Her breath constricting in her throat, she gasps one word, almost a whisper.  
  
"Urashima!"  
  
End of Chapter Two. 


	3. Reunions

Love Hina – Inheritance  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs: aka Hikari Ishido: aka Bugsy  
  
Chapter Three – Reunions  
  
Tuesday Morning.  
  
"Urashima!"  
  
Motoko rises and staggers backwards, unable to believe what her eyes see. There before her, lying crumpled and unconscious on the floor of the cavern, is none other than Keitaro himself. Looking around, she sees a backpack and other gear farther along down the tunnel. Running quickly, and praying to the spirits for water, she slides to a stop and digs through the pack.  
  
"Please, oh spirits let there be water here!"  
  
Finding his canteen and a flashlight, she rushes back to his side and drops to her knees. Tearing off the right sleeve of her shirt, she wets the cloth and carefully wipes the dirt and pebbles from Keitaro's face. Shaking the rag clean, she dowses it with water again and gently places it on his forehead.  
  
"Urashima, can you hear me? Please, speak and let me know that you are well."  
  
Keitaro stirs slightly, but the only sound he makes is a soft moan. Motoko lets out a sharp breath and looks to the ceiling of the cave.  
  
"Praise the spirits he survived. But, there is naught here to tend his injuries. I must bring him home."  
  
Retrieving his backpack, she places their swords inside. She spots his shattered glasses nearby and tucks the bent frames into her pocket. Kneeling once again, she lifts and cradles Keitaro in her arms. She is slightly shocked at how light he seems.  
  
"You have indeed lost weight. You must be at least ten kilograms lighter than when I last sparred with you."  
  
Moving quickly and surely, Motoko makes her way back through the caverns. As she nears the entrance, she spots Su near the door holding her Keitaro tracker. She looks up at the sound of Motoko's approach.  
  
"Ya know, this thingy must really be screwed up. I set it for maximum sensitivity and it just leads me here. Why do ya think it'd take me into Keitaro's backyard?"  
  
Su notices the sword master carrying something out of the gloom and jumps over. She recognizes Motoko's burden and skids to a stop.  
  
"Oh my stars! Where did you find Keitaro? If I didn't know better, I'd say that it looks like you attacked him again!"  
  
Su looks at Motoko's face and sees tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
"It was an accident. I did not know that it was Urashima. I believed that there were thieves in the cavern. We must get him home quickly; I do not know how badly he may have been injured."  
  
Su spins around and starts to run down the hill.  
  
"It's a good thing Doc Hikari still works here. Don't ya worry, I'll get her up to the inn if I haves to carry her myself!"  
  
Motoko, careful to move as smoothly as possible, carries Keitaro across the grounds and to the back entrance of Hinata-sou. Kicking the door to the changing room out of her way, she staggers through and into the common room. The sound of the crashing door brings the others out of the dining room. Naru leads the way and looks around.  
  
"What's going on? Motoko-chan, what. . . KEITARO!"  
  
Naru reaches Motoko's side as she gently places Keitaro on the couch. Tears already flowing down her cheeks, she drops to her knees and places her hands on his chest.  
  
"Keitaro! Oh darling Keitaro! What happened? Keitaro? Keitaro!"  
  
She turns her head to her friend.  
  
"Wh-wh-what h-happened to him?"  
  
Motoko pulls the backpack off and drops it near the foot of the couch before kneeling next to Naru.  
  
"Forgive me! I, I did not realize that it was Urashima! He was digging in the caverns beneath Hinata-sou! Su-chan met us and went to get Hikari-sensei!"  
  
Emma peeks over the back of the couch.  
  
"Oh, oh my goodness. It looks like you really nailed him!"  
  
Kanako leans over the head of the couch and strokes Keitaro's cheeks.  
  
"Oni-chan! Oni-chan! Oni-chan!"  
  
Kitsune places her hands against her head.  
  
"Holy spit Motoko! Ya'll was supposed to bring him back alive!"  
  
Shinobu stands frozen halfway to the couch.  
  
"Sempai? Aaauuuuu! He's hurt again!"  
  
Seeing Keitaro unconscious again, Shinobu faints.  
  
Keitaro slowly opens his eyes and looks at the ceiling. Weakly, he tries to speak.  
  
"Ow, what happened? I thought that I heard Motoko-chan's. . ."  
  
At that moment Mutsumi, carrying a watermelon, walks around the corner.  
  
"Did someone say that Kei-kun was here? When did, OH MY!"  
  
The melon girl trips over Keitaro's backpack and sprawls onto the couch. She falls forehead first against Kanako's head and then after bouncing off smacks into Keitaro's forehead. The sound, like multiple coconuts colliding, echoes throughout the inn and the women both flop on top of Keitaro.  
  
The watermelon continues in a slow arc through the air.  
  
Emma and Naru, in an attempt to stop Mutsumi's fall, both knock heads together as they lean forward and fall on top of Kanako and Mutsumi.  
  
Kitsune, seeing the melon plummeting towards Keitaro, pushes Motoko aside and falls on top of Naru and Emma. The melon crashes down onto the back of her head, knocking the fox unconscious and spraying red juice everywhere.  
  
Motoko spins around and looks about her. Within seconds, she is the only person left standing in the room. The front door slides open and Su enters dragging Doctor Hikari behind her.  
  
"I've got the Doc! Where's the patient?"  
  
Su looks at the red-splattered scene in the common room.  
  
"Hokey cows! They're dropping like fly-balls!"  
  
She stares at Motoko and slowly backs towards the door.  
  
"Whoa! Now, just calm down stick-waving momma! Aint no need for ya to go all postal here!"  
  
Motoko raises her watermelon-juice stained hands.  
  
"It was not my fault! I am innocent, by the spirits I swear it!"  
  
Hikari shakes her head and walks over to the couch.  
  
"Things never do change around here. Please assist me in sorting out the wounded. Where is Keitaro-san?"  
  
Motoko points to the bottom of the pile on the couch. Hikari nods her head.  
  
"I should have known."  
  
She flips open her phone and presses a button.  
  
"Hold all my calls and have my assistant take over the rest of my schedule through the remainder of the morning."  
  
Carefully, they remove the stack of unconscious women and place them in the other chairs. While Su and Motoko bring cold towels and water, the doctor checks Keitaro.  
  
"My goodness. It appears that he has lost quite a bit of weight since I last treated him. Motoko-chan, which technique did you use?"  
  
"Uh, the Rock Splitting Sword."  
  
Nodding to herself, the doctor expertly chooses the proper medications to treat her patient. After a short time, she stands and checks on the others. One by one, the other girls awaken and rub their heads. Accepting a glass of tea from Motoko, Hikari sits down and addresses her audience.  
  
"Keitaro seems to be relatively uninjured this time, but he has taken two strong blows to the head. Rest should be all he requires, in addition to as much food as you can make him eat. I am not overly concerned, because his weight loss is not drastic. However, it would be best to ensure that he returns to his previous weight. If there are any problems, do not hesitate to call me."  
  
The doctor looks around the room.  
  
"Like I need to tell any of you THAT again."  
  
After accepting the thanks of the residents, the doctor returns to her clinic. Kitsune and Naru carry Keitaro upstairs and place him in his old room. Motoko turns her head and looks at Shinobu.  
  
"Hikari-sensei said to ensure Urashima is well-fed. That will be your responsibility, Shinobu-chan. Feed him well, so that he returns to his former self. Su, please allow him to rest properly before using him in any of your experiments."  
  
Shinobu looks at Motoko.  
  
"It sounds like your going to leave. But, we just found Sempai!"  
  
Motoko shakes her head.  
  
"I have other duties that I must attend to. I have fulfilled Naru-sempai's request to help her find Urashima and must return to Kyoto."  
  
"B-but why, Motoko-san?"  
  
"I, I also have a promise to uphold. I cannot place my needs before the needs of my School."  
  
Su walks over and sits on the arm of the chair.  
  
"What's ya got to do that's so important?"  
  
Motoko stands up and walks towards the stairs. She turns, not realizing that she has gripped her shoulders.  
  
"I must, I must do something for the traditions of my School. And for my family. I shall remain here until Urashima regains consciousness, so that I may beg his forgiveness for injuring him once more. Then I must return to Kyoto."  
  
As the sword master walks up the stairs, Emma reaches for the pitcher of tea.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen Motoko-sempai so distraught."  
  
Shinobu looks at Su.  
  
"I have. Back when her sister tried to force her to give up the sword and spend the rest of her life as a normal girl."  
  
Su nods her head and reaches for another banana.  
  
"It seems bad this time too. Ya think we should say something to Keitaro? He helped Motoko before."  
  
Tuesday Afternoon.  
  
A few hours later, Motoko kneels next to Keitaro's futon, awaiting his return to consciousness. She had a bit of trouble convincing the others to leave her alone with him, but they finally agreed. In the quiet room, alone with her thoughts, she feels a rising level of trepidation at facing her return to Kyoto. Suddenly, a soft, concerned voice interrupts her reverie. Opening her eyes, she beholds Keitaro sitting up and looking at her.  
  
"Motoko-chan, what's wrong?"  
  
"Urashima! Thank the spirits! How do you feel? Are you injured anywhere the doctor missed?"  
  
Remembering her purpose, Motoko places her fingertips to the floor and bows low before him.  
  
"I did not realize that it was you in the caverns. Urashima, please forgive me for striking you with such excessive ferocity."  
  
Keitaro reaches up and scratches the back of his head. A smile brightens his face.  
  
"Oh, that? To tell you the truth, I kind of missed your surprise attacks actually. But, enough about that. What's really troubling you Motoko-chan?"  
  
Her hands curl into balls and she feels a familiar tightness in her chest.  
  
"Darn it, Urashima! How can you be so nice to me? "  
  
Keitaro places a hand on her head, causing her to rise and look at him. He flashes 'that' smile at her.  
  
"Motoko-chan, I've been watching you trying to meditate for the past ten minutes. I can tell that something's wrong. Let me help you, please."  
  
Tears welling in her eyes, the sword master leans forward and wraps her arms around his chest. A cry, a plea, bursts forth as her tears spill against his shoulder.  
  
"Urashima!"  
  
Unlike before, when Keitaro used clothespins to control himself, Motoko feels his arms wrap protectively around her. She looses herself in the comfort of his embrace, for a brief time forgetting her responsibilities as the master of the Shinmei School. She draws strength from a source which, until a few short years ago, she would never have believed possible. From a male. From this male. After a few minutes pass, Keitaro whispers to her.  
  
"Family troubles again, Motoko-chan?"  
  
She slowly pulls away from him and dabs her eyes with the tip of her sleeve. She looks up at him. And, for the first time in her life, lies to him.  
  
"N-not at all. It is, ah, just the sudden burden of becoming the master of the council, nothing more. I have quite a number of duties and challenges to balance."  
  
The door slides open and Naru runs into the room, throwing herself into Keitaro's arms.  
  
"Keitaro! Oh darling I'm so happy! Thank goodness I've found you again!"  
  
"N-Narusegawa!"  
  
As Naru kisses him, Motoko quietly leaves and closes the door. A few minutes later, suitcase in hand, she leaves Hinata-sou to return to the Shinmei School.  
  
Monday afternoon.  
  
Motoko sits in her study absentmindedly looking at the folders before her. Her mother and sister have provided an assortment of prospective suitors for her and she must decide which to invite to an Omiai. Occasionally, Motoko's hand reaches for the hilt of her sword to draw support from its strength.  
  
"I am still not prepared for this. Are one of these strangers soon to be the man I am to wed?"  
  
She lowers her face into her hands and sighs.  
  
"Oh spirits, give me some kind of sign. What am I to do?"  
  
A knock at her door causes the sword master to raise her head.  
  
"Enter please."  
  
The door smoothly slides open and a familiar face peeks inside. Keitaro smiles at his old friend.  
  
"Motoko-chan, I hope that I'm not bothering you. If this isn't a good time, I can come back some other day."  
  
Motoko quickly stands and motions to the kotatsu table.  
  
"Not at all, Urashima. I will always make the time for my dearest friends, regardless of my duties. Please, be seated. Would you like some tea?"  
  
Keitaro nods his head and kneels next to the table located at the side of the room. Motoko prepares the tea and looks over at him.  
  
"What brings you to Kyoto, Urashima?"  
  
Keitaro accepts the glass from Motoko and sips it slowly. After a few moments he places it on the table.  
  
"Motoko-chan, I need your help. It's a mad house at Hinata-sou! All of the girls keep, they keep trying to seduce me! If I nosebleed one more time, I'm going to need a transfusion!"  
  
Motoko places a hand on top of Keitaro's.  
  
"I will always do what I can to assist you. What is it you require?"  
  
He grips her hand and looks into her eyes.  
  
"Please, you've just got to hide me!"  
  
End of Chapter Three. 


	4. Seductions and Secrets

Love Hina – Inheritance  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs: aka Hikari Ishido: aka Bugsy  
  
Chapter Four – Seductions and Secrets  
  
Monday Morning.  
  
Keitaro, his hands shaking, pleads with Motoko.  
  
"I don't know what to do or where to go! I haven't had a minute's sleep for the past three days and I am so tired. I don't think I'll survive their kindness! If I ever see another bowl of pork-fried rice, I'll go crazy! That's all Shinobu-chan brings to me. Seven or eight times a day! And even for a midnight snack, for goodness' sake! And she washes my clothes twice a day, even if I'm wearing them!"  
  
He leaps to his feet and paces the floor.  
  
"Cross my heart, I love them all and don't want to hurt their feelings, but, but I'm a nervous wreck! And, you'd never believe who joined up after a few days! Sara! Even Sara arrived and started coming on to me! She raided Haruka-san's old clothes and has been modeling them for me all weekend! She's my mentor's kid for crying out loud!"  
  
Keitaro continues pacing while pulling at the buttons on his sweater. He stops and looks at his right hand.  
  
"You'll never believe how many months of free rent Kitsune-san can charge me! It seems like I can't open a door without her, ah, uh breasts being in the way!"  
  
Continuing his ramblings, he stands by the window.  
  
"And sweet little Emma thinks it's some kind of game like 'find the Keitaro' or something. She was hiding in my bath barrel with a snorkel tube. I almost died!"  
  
Placing his hands behind his back, Keitaro begins pacing again.  
  
"Narusegawa treats me like she never divorced me! Whenever she finds me alone anywhere with any of the others, she sends me through the roof! I've had to sneak around to try to find a safe place to sleep every single night!"  
  
He turns and looks at Motoko.  
  
"Have you ever had watermelon served on a naked woman? No, scratch that! Of course you haven't! Mutsumi-san has gone around the bend too! And Kanako-chan has teamed up with her! They think that they are my personal serving platters!"  
  
He sits down at the kotatsu table and shakily reaches for the glass of tea.  
  
"Su-chan might be the worst of all! She still likes to jump on my shoulders and wrap her legs around my neck, but, she does it from the FRONT now!"  
  
"Motoko-chan, please, you've got to help me! You've got to. . .what are you laughing at?"  
  
Motoko, lying on her side by the kotatsu table, sits up and wipes her eyes.  
  
"Forgive me, Urashima. But, did you not expect this behavior from them?"  
  
Keitaro tilts his head and looks at her.  
  
"Why would I expect them to act like that?"  
  
Motoko stares at him.  
  
(Does he truly not understand the feelings that he has awoken in the residents of Hinata-sou? Is he really so sweet that he never saw what he means to all of us?)  
  
"Urashima, please do not feel anger towards them. They are who they are."  
  
A tear forms in his eye as he looks at her.  
  
"D-does that mean y-you won't help me?"  
  
"Not at all! You may remain here as long as you wish. It is the least I can do to make up for my attack upon you in the caverns. My sister's old room is vacant and you may reside there, if you desire."  
  
Keitaro smiles and leans forward until his head rests on the table.  
  
"Thank you, Motoko-chan. I knew that you'd save me."  
  
After a few seconds, he is fast asleep. Motoko takes a cape off a peg on the wall and covers his sleeping form.  
  
"This must have been harder upon Urashima than he admitted. You may rest here and regain your strength. I shall endeavor to protect you as well as I may. Upon the spirits, I swear this."  
  
Monday Evening.  
  
After allowing Keitaro to rest, Motoko prepares him some food and they eat dinner in her quarters.  
  
"I am sorry for the poor quality of the meal Urashima. My skills at this task cannot measure up to that of Shinobu-chan."  
  
Keitaro samples one of the dishes and smiles.  
  
"This is delicious, even if I haven't been eating pork-fried rice and watermelons for the past week! You are a wonderful cook."  
  
Motoko blushes at his compliment. As she fills a bowl with plain rice, she looks across the kotatsu table at him.  
  
"You mentioned that the others attempted to seduce you. Did, ah, did any of them succeed?"  
  
His chopsticks halt inches from his mouth and his cheeks flush bright red.  
  
"Uh, um, it was like, ah, it just kind of happened."  
  
She tilts her head and smiles at him.  
  
"Who was the lucky woman?"  
  
Keitaro swallows the lump in his throat.  
  
"I'd r-rather not say."  
  
"Come now, we are both adults and fine upstanding Toudai graduates. You can tell me Urashima. Did something happen with Shinobu-chan?"  
  
Keitaro sighs and manages a weak smile. He then begins his tale.  
  
[Flashback: Shinobu's Surprise.]  
  
[Tuesday Afternoon.]  
  
[Shinobu, Su and Kitsune wave goodbye to Motoko as she leaves to return to Kyoto. As the sword master disappears at the bottom of the steps, the three women turn and run up to the second floor. They fling the door open and look for Keitaro. There, in the far right corner by the window, Naru has him pinned against the wall and is smothering him with kisses. Reacting as one, they leap over and pull her away. Shinobu stands in front of Keitaro with her arms spread.]  
  
["Aaauuuuu! Sempai still needs to rest and have something to eat! Naru-sempai, it's your and Su-chan's turn to go shopping today. Make sure that you pick up a lot of nutritious meats and vegetables for dinner. Now hurry, so we can start feeding Sempai!"]  
  
[Naru looks at Keitaro and then the resident cook.]  
  
["You're right. We need to take care of him, since it's obvious that he can't do it himself!]  
  
[She winks at Keitaro and blows him another kiss as she grabs Su's arm.]  
  
[As Kitsune starts to move towards Keitaro, Shinobu hands her twenty-thousand yen and Keitaro's broken glasses then pushes her back towards the door.]  
  
["How about a 'Welcome Home' party for Sempai? Make sure you get some good sake too!"]  
  
[The fox smiles at her.]  
  
["Now ya'll is talking! This will be a homecoming that Keitaro-san will never forget!"]  
  
[As Kitsune dashes down the hallway, Shinobu calls out to her.]  
  
["You'd better take Kanako-san with you to help carry everything! And tell Otohime-san to drop off Sempai's glasses and that we need more watermelons!"]  
  
[Shinobu stands silently smiling at Keitaro for a few minutes until they are the only two left in the inn. She nods to herself, walks over, and begins pulling Keitaro's shirt off.]  
  
["Sh-shinobu-chan! What are you doing?"]  
  
["You are going right down to the hot spring and relax! Since everyone is off on errands, you'll have it all to yourself. I'll take these dirty clothes and put them in the wash right away for you Sempai!"]  
  
["Uh, sure. Thanks, but let me change myself, okay?"]  
  
[Shinobu stands back and blushes.]  
  
["Of, of course, Sempai! Whatever was I thinking? I'll go make you a quick snack that you can enjoy while soaking."]  
  
[After Shinobu leaves, Keitaro takes a spare robe from the manager's closet and changes. A minute later, he makes his way downstairs and through the changing room. Securing his towel, he hangs the robe by the door and steps outside. He smiles as he inhales the mist wafting in the air. He walks into the pool, lowers himself into the hot water, and rests his back against a large boulder. He closes his eyes, feeling more relaxed than he has in months. He hears the changing room door slide open a few minutes later, but when he opens his eyes, all he can make out is a blur without his glasses.]  
  
["Shinobu-chan, is that you?"]  
  
["Yes, Sempai. I have your snack right here. Don't get up! I'll bring it out to you."]  
  
[She wades into the water and stops in front of Keitaro. Smiling, she holds the tray within his reach.]  
  
['Here you are, Sempai! I, I h-hope that you like them. Aaauuuuu!"]  
  
[Squinting, Keitaro uses both hands to find the food on the tray. Brushing against something with his fingertips, he cups the items with both hands.]  
  
["Wow, these are the biggest peaches I've ever seen! Huge in fact! Where did you find them, Shinobu-chan?"]  
  
[She stands motionless and wordless. Keitaro tries to lift the peaches off the tray, but they appear attached to something. He pulls a little harder, causing Shinobu to fall towards him. In that instant, he finally realizes that it is not peaches he is holding, but Shinobu's naked breasts.]  
  
["Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shinobu-chan! Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what are y-y-you d-d-doing?"]  
  
["Oh Sempai! You said they were big! I'm so happy! Aaauuuuu!"]  
  
[Releasing his grip, Keitaro stands up and presses back against the rock. His head darts to the left and right, looking for something. Shinobu places her hands on his chest.]  
  
["Don't worry Sempai, uh, Keitaro-san. We are the only ones here. No one is going to hit you for t-touching m-my breasts."]  
  
[At the soft sound of her voice, he looks down at her. Her raised arms push her breasts closer together, accentuating their already ample size. Blood explodes from his nostrils and arcs through the air as he falls to the side.]  
  
["Gack!"]  
  
[Shinobu watches as her former manager bobs face up and unconscious in the water. Clapping her hands, she does a little dance around the pool.]  
  
["Sempai nosebled for me! He nosebled for ME!"]  
  
[Partly from the excitement, partly from the hot water, and mostly from spinning in circles, Shinobu's eyes start to spin and she staggers forward and collapses on top of the still-floating Keitaro. She gently kisses him and then dizzily whispers.]  
  
["I'm so happy."]  
  
[Something brushes against her left hand and she rolls her head to look. Grabbing it firmly, she rubs the water out of her eyes with her other hand. Long seconds pass as she stares at it. Struggling to her feet, Shinobu looks from Keitaro's face to her gripping hand and back. Suddenly, blood gushes from her nostrils and she flops over backwards.]  
  
["Gack!"]  
  
[Thirty minutes later, the returning residents find them both floating peacefully in the water, with Shinobu's hand still tightly gripping him. It takes a few minutes to revive them, and the whole time Keitaro keeps mumbling one word.]  
  
["Peaches!"]  
  
[End of Flashback.]  
  
Keitaro shakes his head.  
  
"And it just kept getting more intense from that moment on. It's strange, but in the year and a half I was gone, I still pictured Shinobu-chan as when I first met her. I underestimated how grown-up she's become. And how soft."  
  
Motoko sips her tea.  
  
"I never realized that Shinobu-chan had become so adept at devising her own plans. It seems to me that she had her plot extremely well thought out considering how little time she had to put it in motion."  
  
Keitaro smiles.  
  
"It sounds like you're a little envious of her. But, I seem to remember you were able to be sneaky when you needed to."  
  
She raises a hand to her cheek and feigns distress.  
  
"Urashima! I never would do something so vulgar!"  
  
He grins at her.  
  
"Don't you remember that little 'ribbon and bow' incident during our first Christmas together?"  
  
(AN: Read Love Hina – Goodbye to learn about the 'ribbon and bow' incident.   
  
Motoko stares at him for a few moments as her cheeks slowly turn red.  
  
"I, I had forgotten about that."  
  
Despite himself, Keitaro fails to stifle a yawn. Motoko rises and holds out a hand to help him stand.  
  
"You can continue your tale tomorrow. You are still tired. Come, your room is the next one down the hallway. I shall show you where the facilities are and then continue my evening duties."  
  
They walk together into the hallway. Keitaro scratches the back of his head.  
  
"I really apologize for being an extra burden on you Motoko-chan."  
  
She spins to face him.  
  
"Do not ever, ever believe that Urashima. You are not and never have been a burden to any of us."  
  
He smiles that smile again.  
  
"Well, at least let me volunteer to help out around here. I'd go crazy without anything to do."  
  
Motoko ponders his request.  
  
"Very well. If you would do me the honor, I would appreciate it if you would spar with me in the mornings. I have not had a decent training session since, well to be honest, since your marriage to Naru-sempai."  
  
"Sure! I'd be happy to help you train again!"  
  
After a brief tour, Motoko bids him goodnight. Keitaro turns down the lights, slips into his futon, and closes his eyes. After a few seconds, his eyes shoot open and he sits up.  
  
"Oh heck! I went and volunteered to be her attack target again! Keitaro, you're as stupid as you ever were!"  
  
He flops back down on the pillow.  
  
"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die."  
  
End of Chapter Four.  
  
AN: Before anyone asks, Keitaro DOES NOT have any kind of fatal, incurable disease causing him to lose weight! If I ever decide to write that into one of my stories, I guarantee that you will not see it coming. SB 


	5. Practice and Plumbing

Love Hina – Inheritance  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs: aka Hikari Ishido: aka Bugsy  
  
Chapter Five – Practice and Plumbing  
  
Tuesday Morning.  
  
Diligently training with their practice swords, a group of young women is gathered in one of the courtyards of the Shinmei School. After a short time, a violent eruption of dirt and debris explodes from the other side of one of the walls. They run over and leap, climb, or scramble to the top of the wall. What they witness seems incredible. One of them points through the cloud of dust.  
  
"Look! There's Master Aoyama! She must have used the Rock Splitting Sword technique. But why?"  
  
A second girl points to the left.  
  
"Observe! That is our new visitor. It seems that he and our Master are involved in some kind of confrontation! We must go to her aid at once!"  
  
A third girl holds her arms out and blocks their way.  
  
"Wait a minute! Look closely. They appear to be enjoying themselves. I've never seen Master Aoyama look so happy."  
  
"Urashima!"  
  
Springing from the side of the building, Motoko launches herself at Keitaro. He gathers himself and runs to the opposite wall, executing a full flip and springing into the air.  
  
"Here I come, Motoko-chan!"  
  
The girls watch in rapt attention as the two meet in the air, exchanging blows that the other efficiently counters. In a flash of light, their swords separate and they sail towards opposite ends of the training yard.  
  
Girl number one whispers.  
  
"Where did he come from? He's a match even for Master Aoyama!"  
  
Girl number three follows Keitaro's trajectory with her eyes.  
  
"She called him Urashima. Isn't that the name of the man that used to be her dormitory manager?"  
  
Girl number one nods her head.  
  
"You're right. It must be him! Look how he is able to read her attacks almost before she performs them. He must have trained with her for a long time!"  
  
Girl number two crosses her arms.  
  
"Why would she wish to train with, with a male?"  
  
Girl number one blushes.  
  
"I wish that he would train me, personally!"  
  
Girl number three.  
  
"Me too! Me too! Ah, he is so dreamy!"  
  
Girl number two turns her head and lifts her nose.  
  
"Hmph! I don't see what is so great about him. He's just a man."  
  
Girl number three clasps her hands to her chest.  
  
"Hey, do you think that he's the one in Master Aoyama's stories?"  
  
Girl number one looks at her friend and does a little hop.  
  
"Do you really think so? How romantic! Have you been able to find where she keeps her next chapter? I can't wait to find out what happens!"  
  
Girl number two speaks.  
  
"Master Aoyama has moved her new novel to the top right-hand drawer of the desk in her office."  
  
The two girls look at the second girl. Number one narrows her eyes and points at her.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I, uh, that is, ah, well, you know. . ."  
  
Number one and three, together.  
  
"Busted!"  
  
Girl number two raises a finger to her lips.  
  
"Quiet! I'm trying to watch him, uh, I mean them!"  
  
Continuing non-stop throughout the morning, Motoko and Keitaro continue pitting their skills against one another. The young trainees watch until, eventually, Motoko corners him and forces his sword back. Pressing so close that their bodies almost touch, she moves her eyes to the right and looks into his. Panting she speaks to him.  
  
"Yield, Urashima! Today's victory shall, shall be mine!"  
  
Gasping air into his lungs, Keitaro answers with a smile on his face.  
  
"You've really improved, Motoko-chan. I gave you everything I had, and you kept coming back for more."  
  
She returns his smile.  
  
"To be truthful, you came close to defeating me twice this morning. How you manage to match me without any special techniques is amazing. I am honored to train with one of such skill. However, you are defeated."  
  
Keitaro takes a deep breath and exhales. Motoko feels the gust from his breath on the side of her neck and briefly closes her eyes. Not understanding why she did that, Keitaro seizes his chance and pushes the sword master back with what remaining strength he can call upon. Caught off guard, Motoko struggles to deflect the furious rain of sword blows he unleashes. She staggers back, first a single step at a time, them in short leaps. He presses her until, feigning a strike from the right, he lowers his sword and sweeps it up underneath hers. The trainees gasp as their Master falls backwards, swordless. Keitaro touches the tip of his wooden sword to her neck and forces out his words as his exhausted lungs labor for air.  
  
"Surrender, Motoko-chan. I, I've got you!"  
  
"Ura-urashima!"  
  
He drops his sword and kneels next to her, smiling as sweat drips from his brow.  
  
"Forget that. I don't even have the strength to finish you off, if this were real."  
  
He looks at Motoko for a few moments until he notices how her long black hair surrounds her head and shoulders. His eyes move to look at the quick rise and fall of her breasts as she breathes. Quickly turning away, he places his right hand on top of his head.  
  
"How, how about we call it a draw?"  
  
Motoko lifts a hand and he takes it. Using each other for support, they rise to their feet. A furious round of applause echoes from on top of the wall. Keitaro stares at the trainees and manages to smile and wave at them. He turns back to Motoko and they retrieve their swords.  
  
"Where did they come from?"  
  
"We must have attracted undue attention. I shall reprimand them so they remain focused upon their own training from now on."  
  
Motoko staggers slightly and Keitaro offers his right hand. She nods and gracefully places her left hand on his for support. Together, they make their way back inside.  
  
Girl number three places her hands to her breast.  
  
"Did you see that? He smiled at us! I could just die! He's so dreamy!"  
  
Girl number one leans against her.  
  
"Master Aoyama is so lucky! Do you think that she might introduce us, or maybe even serve some cakes and tea with him?"  
  
Girl number two shakes her head.  
  
"Like that would ever happen. We'd have more chance offering him some tea and cakes."  
  
The wall is silent and she looks over at her two friends.  
  
"What's wrong? Did I say something out of place?"  
  
Girl number three hugs her.  
  
"You're a genius! All we have to do is greet him and invite him to our own little welcoming party!"  
  
Girl number one does a little hop.  
  
"Do you really think he'll accept? I can't wait!"  
  
Girl number two turns her head.  
  
"Hmph! I still don't see what's so special about him."  
  
She turns and watches as Motoko and Keitaro enter the building.  
  
"But, I guess it wouldn't hurt to be friendly to him. I wonder what kind of cakes he likes?"  
  
Tuesday Noon.  
  
Carrying a tray from the kitchen, Motoko knocks on Keitaro's door.  
  
"Urashima, if you are hungry, I have some lunch."  
  
The door slides open and Keitaro motions for her to enter.  
  
"I'm famished! After a workout like this morning's, I wouldn't even turn down Su-chan's spicy cooking!"  
  
She moves to the table and sets the tray down. Placing the bowls and plates in two settings, she nods for Keitaro to sit.  
  
"If you do not mind, I shall join you for meals. I usually take my repasts in my study, but I miss being with friends while I eat."  
  
He kneels next to the table.  
  
"Me too. It was kind of strange to eat alone after, after Naru left me."  
  
"Am I to understand that you did not share mealtimes with your co-workers? For an entire year?"  
  
Keitaro pours them both some tea and replaces the pitcher.  
  
"Actually, most of the time I kept working during lunch. And we would always finish before dinner so I'd use that time to review everything that was catalogued and make the final notes on the reports to send back to Toudai. Tama-chan was my only companion during meals."  
  
"What did you do for meals between your expeditions?"  
  
"Cup noodles, mostly. I'd spend so much time keeping busy that I'd forget to go grocery shopping.  
  
"Urashima, you must endeavor to take better care of yourself. It would be a shame if you were to fall ill from neglect."  
  
"Well, when I got too caught up in my work, Tama-chan would always remind me to eat and rest."  
  
Motoko pauses eating and looks out the window.  
  
"Someday, I must thank that dear, carapace-covered demon."  
  
"I thought that you didn't like turtles?"  
  
Motoko turns back to him and smiles.  
  
"I believe, in this particular instance, that I can bear it."  
  
As Keitaro raises his chopsticks a piece of his grilled fish falls and lands on the edge of his plate. Motoko reaches over with her chopsticks and picks it up, holding it out to him.  
  
"You should eat more slowly, Urashima. It is good for the digestion."  
  
"Oh, thanks Motoko-chan."  
  
He leans over and accepts the food from Motoko. As his lips cover her chopsticks, they stare at each other, realizing what this scene would look like to an outsider. Quickly pulling away, Keitaro blushes as he chews. Motoko, to hide the flush of red to her own cheeks, intently studies the bowl of rice in front of her. She breaks the uneasy mood with a quick request.  
  
"What transpired after the incident with Shinobu-chan?"  
  
Keitaro wipes his lips with a napkin and continues his tale.  
  
"Well, they threw me a welcome home party that evening. Everyone had quite a bit to drink and I was still kind of tired. As the party was ending, Kitsune-san said that there was a problem that she wanted me to take a look at."  
  
[Flashback: Kitsune Springs a Trap on a Drip]  
  
[Tuesday Night.]  
  
[Kitsune rubs up against Keitaro as he carries some trays back to the kitchen.]  
  
["Can ya'll do me an itsy-bitsy favor, Keitaro-san?"]  
  
["Sure, Kitsune-san. Let me guess, there's something broken in this old inn again."]  
  
[She claps her hands and nods her head.]  
  
["That's why we missed ya'll so. There's some things around here that are just crying to have a man's touch!"]  
  
[Keitaro smiles, glad to be useful to the girls again.]  
  
["Well, I think I can hold off sleep for a while to take a look at it. Where's the problem?"]  
  
[The fox points towards the ceiling.]  
  
["There's a little-bitty old leaking pipe up in the attic, and we just can't fix it."]  
  
[Opening a drawer, Keitaro finds the wrench, flashlight, and some tape that they keep stored for plumbing emergencies. Tucking the tools in his back pocket, he motions for Kitsune to lead the way. She turns around and heads for the back door, taking a circuitous route to the entry of the attic. The former manager looks around as they walk.]  
  
["Why are we taking the long way around? Wouldn't have been easier to head back through the common room and then upstairs?"]  
  
[Kitsune smiles and leans against him.]  
  
["I just needed a little fresh air. That was one heck of a party!"]  
  
["I'm surprised that you're still on your feet. But, I admit that I'm feeling a little giddy after all that sake too. I never realized how strong that habu sake from Okinawa was!"]  
  
AN: Habu is a type of snake in Japan. In Okinawa, there is a brand of sake that has a habu snake floating in the bottle. Sort of like the worm in a certain type of tequila. SB   
  
[They walk up the steps and enter the attic. Keitaro turns the flashlight on and scans the old room.]  
  
["Where is the leaking pipe, Kitsune-san?"]  
  
["Over by the third rafter. Ya'll is gonna need to move a couple crates over to reach it."]  
  
[Removing his shirt to keep it from being covered with dust from the crates, Keitaro adjusts his t-shirt and begins to push and stack the boxes so that he can reach the ceiling. Kitsune stands nearby smiling at him with her hands behind her back. He finishes positioning the crates and starts to climb up.]  
  
["Be careful, Keitaro-san. Let me give ya'll a hand so you don't slip and fall."]  
  
["Thanks, these boxes are a little unsteady."]  
  
[She places her hands on the back of his pants and pushes him up as he steps for the second level of boxes.]  
  
["My, ya'll sure have kept in shape these last few years! I bet ya'll learn a lot of interesting exercises to do with Naru!"]  
  
[Keitaro laughs.]  
  
["Well there was one thing she liked to do, but uh, it's kind of embarrassing."]  
  
["If it's bothersome, ya'll don't have to talk about it. But, can you give me a little hint?"]  
  
[He giggles again and looks up at the rafters.]  
  
["Promise not to tell anyone. She liked to do it in a hammock. We fell out of it at least half a dozen times before finding the right balance."]  
  
["How interesting! I'd never have thought of Naru as the acrobatic type!"]  
  
[Keitaro shines the light back and forth.]  
  
["Where is the pipe?"]  
  
[There is no answer to his question while he continues searching. He stops and scratches his head, then turns to face Kitsune.]  
  
["You know, I don't ever remember any pipes being up here. In fact, now that I think about it, there isn't any plumbing in the attic. There's no pipe up here!"]  
  
[The fox's hands reach out and grab the waist of his pants.]  
  
["Oh yes there is!"]  
  
["K-k-kitsune-san! Careful, the boxes aren't stable!"]  
  
["Then let's just shake 'em around and see what falls loose!"]  
  
[She pulls down with all her might. Keitaro drops the flashlight and grabs a rafter with one hand and his pants with the other.]  
  
["K-k-kitsune-san! What are you d-doing?"]  
  
["Just think of me as plumber's little helper! I've got some water-works that are just dyin' for some special attention!"]  
  
[Kitsune, her feet off the floor, dangles from Keitaro's pants. She swings back and forth as she tugs at the material.]  
  
["Wheeeeeeeeeeee!"]  
  
[Losing his grip on both his pants and the rafter, Keitaro cries out.]  
  
["Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"]  
  
[They tumble to the floor, rolling three times before coming to a stop. Kitsune props her hands on Keitaro's shoulders and lowers her face towards his. A sliver of light from the fallen flashlight glints off his glasses.]  
  
["Keitaro-san, I really missed ya'll. What do you say we make up for all that time ya'll was gone?"]  
  
[His eyes widen as he looks up at her.]  
  
["K-kitsune-san! I, I, this is, is . . . what would the others say?"]  
  
[She presses her lips against his for a few moments and then pulls back.]  
  
["I don't care what anyone says. The only thing that matters is ya'll are back and I have a second chance."]  
  
["S-second, chance?"]  
  
[She leans close once more and whispers sweetly.]  
  
["Be quiet."]  
  
[Taking his right hand, she lifts her shirt and holds it to her breast.]  
  
["Keitaro-san. I'm, I'm in . . ."]  
  
[Her head starts to wobble from side to side as her eyelids slowly droop.]  
  
["I'm gonna pass out."]  
  
[Kitsune falls forward, her face plastering itself in the middle of his chest. In a moment, she begins to snore. Keitaro tries to move her from on top of his body, but the sake starts to catch up with him also. He lifts his head and fights to keep his eyes open.]  
  
["This, this isn't good. If they find us like, like this, I'm a dead man."]  
  
[Unable to move Kitsune, his head thumps to the floor and his eyes roll shut.]  
  
["Oh heck."]  
  
[As Keitaro begins to snore, the fox mumbles in her sleep.]  
  
["It aint fair, it just aint fair. I was that close."]  
  
[End of Flashback.]  
  
Motoko smiles as Keitaro blushes.  
  
"What happened? Did the others find you like that?"  
  
Keitaro nods his head.  
  
"At least I'm sure that Naru found us. The next thing I knew, I was floating in the hot spring, and there was a bruise on my cheek. Definitely a Naru-punch!"  
  
"My goodness. What happened to Konno-san?"  
  
"Well, I didn't see her until the next afternoon. I went back into the attic to find the flashlight and found her tied up and hanging from the rafter. She swore that she'd never, ever let herself be caught like that again and gave up sake."  
  
Motoko's eyes widen.  
  
"That is quite unbelievable. Konno-san without sake is like, well, it just does not seem right!"  
  
Keitaro laughs.  
  
"Don't worry. As soon as I let her down, she went straight to her room and had a drink."  
  
Tuesday Afternoon.  
  
Keitaro spends much of the day walking around and becoming familiar with the layout of the dojo. As he enters one of the shrines, a woman looks over and nods to him.  
  
"Urashima-san. I heard that you and my daughter put on quite an exhibition of your skills this morning."  
  
He bows to her.  
  
"Hello Aoyama-san. I was happy to help her train. It's been a long time since we sparred like that and I forgot how much I missed it."  
  
She motions to the spot next to her and he walks over and sits beside her. Keitaro bows his head again.  
  
"I wanted to thank everyone for allowing me to stay."  
  
She smiles at him.  
  
"You are most welcome here. I hope that your lodgings are adequate. Here in the mountains can be rather cool in the evenings, and only a few rooms have been modernized with heating systems. My family prefers to keep our personal rooms as they were originally constructed. If you wish, you may use the newer rooms; though they are smaller and less, shall we say, homey."  
  
"I can't complain, I glad to have somewhere to stay while, while things are the way they are."  
  
"Having you here is a boon to my daughter. It pleases me that Motoko-chan is content with your presence."  
  
He looks down at his clasped hands.  
  
"There has been something bothering her. I noticed it when I was at Hinata-sou. She told me not to worry about it, but I can't help being concerned. Oh, if I'm treading around a subject that I shouldn't, I'm sorry."  
  
"She must find her own path to uphold our traditions. I am sure that she will resolve it, in time. Your being here has eased her burden somewhat, and for that I am truly grateful."  
  
"Well, I don't know what I've done for Motoko-chan. It was hard for me to decide to come here. I felt so selfish at having to ask her for help when I knew that she has problems of her own."  
  
"Perhaps it was the will of the spirits. In some way, you shall be able to help each other. May I ask you a personal question? You need not answer if it disturbs you."  
  
Keitaro looks at her and smiles.  
  
"I don't mind. It's the least I can do to repay your hospitality. What would you like to know?"  
  
Aoyama smiles at him again.  
  
"You are indeed charming and considerate. Very well. Do you recall the challenge that Tsuruko-chan placed before you and Motoko-chan?"  
  
"Oh, you mean when she demanded that Motoko-chan defeat her or we'd have to get married?"  
  
"That is correct. If fate had chosen to turn the wheel in a different direction that day, would you have honored your promise and married my daughter?"  
  
Keitaro hesitates but a moment.  
  
"Yes, I would have become her husband."  
  
"However, you loved another. Would that not have been difficult?"  
  
He bows his head.  
  
"Yes, it would have caused a lot of problems for me. But I swore to help her, whatever the cost."  
  
She places her hand under his chin and raises his head.  
  
"Did you have any feelings towards Motoko-chan? Did you, love her?"  
  
He looks her in the eyes and answers.  
  
"I asked myself the same question afterwards. I had to admit to myself that there was a place in my heart only for her. Even though I was in love with Narusegawa, I still felt strongly towards Motoko-chan. God, when I say that aloud, I sound like such a cad! I came close to leaving Hinata-sou after that. I thought that it would have been better to lose them than to hurt any of them."  
  
Aoyama lowers her hand.  
  
"Forgive me if I have caused you pain. In my concern for my daughter's well-being, I neglected to consider the burden that you had to bear."  
  
Keitaro shakes his head.  
  
"There's nothing that you need apologize for. I guess that it was my fault, in a way. I have a habit of jumping into things without thinking about them. I just do what at the time feels right."  
  
A smile brightens her face once more.  
  
"Then you are indeed wise. Many others would fail to start a task while debating it within themselves. They would fail to see the answer that lies within sight because of the veil of their thoughts."  
  
He allows himself a single, dry laugh.  
  
"I don't think that I'm so smart. Maybe if I was, I wouldn't be here now begging for help."  
  
Aoyama places a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Even the wisest man will face obstacles that he cannot overcome alone. However, he shows bravery in admitting his need for assistance, thus allowing his wisdom to show him the path."  
  
Keitaro smiles at her and nods his head.  
  
"May I ask a favor of you?"  
  
She motions for him to continue.  
  
"I'd like to prepare tonight's dinner for you and Motoko-chan, if you don't mind."  
  
Aoyama tilts her head slightly.  
  
"Is her food not to your liking?"  
  
He quickly raises his hands.  
  
"No! Not at all! I'd just like to be of service to you in any way I can, to thank you for allowing me to stay here."  
  
"That is a debt that you need not concern yourself with. However, I look forward to the meal you shall arrange. Motoko-chan has mentioned that you are quite an accomplished chef."  
  
Keitaro relaxes and smiles at her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Urashima-san, may I invite my other daughter? She is here assisting me with some school matters. I am sure that she would also wish to join us."  
  
"I'd be glad to make dinner for Tsuruko-san too."  
  
She holds her hand out to Keitaro and he offers his arm to her. She sees him to the door..  
  
"You may make use of any of the facilities that you require. If there are ingredients that you need, just ask the kitchen staff and they shall obtain them for you."  
  
"Thank you, Aoyama-san."  
  
As Keitaro walks away, Motoko's mother looks to the side and nods her head.  
  
End of Chapter Five. 


	6. Keitaro A la Carte'

Love Hina – Inheritance  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs: aka Hikari Ishido: aka Bugsy  
  
Chapter Six – Keitaro A la Carte'  
  
AN: Whew! This story was only supposed to last for three chapters! At this rate, we haven't even reached the halfway point yet! This may turn out to be a longer tale than even Love Hina – Beautiful Dreamer! SB   
  
Tuesday Evening.  
  
Keitaro busily prepares dinner in the dojo's kitchen. After a quick tour by the resident cook he was able to find everything that he needed to use. Quickly moving from one spot to another, he checks the rice which is cooking the old fashioned way over a slow fire; the fish which he occasionally turns over the open grill; and the sukiyaki meats and vegetables frying on the stove. Next to the sukiyaki, he dips more battered shrimp and vegetables in hot oil to make tempura. The other cooks watch and take notes as he expertly prepares fruit and a syrup of his own recipe in an appetizing and flavorful looking desert. Satisfied that everything is on schedule and under control, he takes a quick break and sips some tea. As he wipes his forehead with a handkerchief, a voice catches his attention.  
  
"I am here to pick up dinner for trainee group two."  
  
The girl, pushing a serving cart, looks around while waiting for the cooks to bring the trays. She sees Keitaro looking over at her and freezes like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
("Oh my god! It's him! He's so dreamy! I could die!")  
  
Smiling, he places a hand behind his head and bows to her. Still pushing, she begins to stagger towards him. He leaps over and places his hands against the front of the cart, stopping it inches from bumping into a stack of vegetable crates. The girl holds a hand to her lips.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. Th-thank you very much, uh . . ."  
  
He smiles at her.  
  
"I'm Keitaro, Urashima Keitaro."  
  
("Eeeeeee! He smiled at me! What do I do? What do I do?")  
  
The girl blushes and takes a deep breath.  
  
"Wouldyouliketojoinusforsomecakesandteatomorrow? MyfriendsandIwouldliketowelcomeyoutotheShinmeiSchoolohpleaseohpleaseohplease!"  
  
Keitaro stares at her and scratches his head.  
  
"Uh, excuse me, but could you repeat that? A little slower, if you don't mind."  
  
Blushing from her face to the tips of her toes, the girl scrunches her eyes shut and speaks again.  
  
"Cakes and tea. Tomorrow join us. Welcome Shinmei School we do. Please?"  
  
He laughs merrily and nods his head.  
  
"I would be honored to accept your gracious invitation for tea tomorrow. May I have your name?"  
  
Her eyes snap open.  
  
"Oh, how impolite of me! I am girl number three! Wait no! My name is Asato Reiko!"  
  
"Well, Reiko-chan, what time and where shall I meet you and your friends for tea?"  
  
In a barely heard whisper, through the lump in her throat, she speaks.  
  
"Tr-training hall two, at, at, will one o'clock be okay?"  
  
He bows to her as he smiles.  
  
"One o'clock tomorrow it is, at training hall two. Thank you very much, Reiko-chan."  
  
He turns and looks at his preparations.  
  
"Please excuse me; I have to check on my dinner. I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
He waves to her as he heads for the stove. She stares at his back and raises her right hand. Only the tips of her fingers move as she returns his wave.  
  
Turning the cart, Reiko slowly pushes the load of trays back to training hall two. And onwards into training hall three. Her two friends chase her and bring her back. Girl number one looks at her.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? We've been waiting for dinner."  
  
Girl number two begins moving the trays from the cart to the end of each table.  
  
"You act like you've been hit on the head."  
  
She waves a hand in front of Reiko's face.  
  
"Are you even listening to us? Earth to Reiko-san!"  
  
Reiko blinks her eyes and looks at the two girls.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
All of the other girls jump out of their seats when she screams. Girl number one grabs her shoulders.  
  
"Asato-chan! What's wrong?"  
  
Reiko starts hopping around.  
  
"He's coming! He's coming tomorrow! I asked him to join us for tea and cakes at one o'clock and he's coming! He's coming!"  
  
Rushing whispers spread throughout training hall two.  
  
"Who's coming? Who is he?"  
  
"Does she mean Urashima?"  
  
"Reiko actually spoke to him?"  
  
"I bet a thousand yen that she pee'd herself if she did."  
  
"You're on."  
  
"Did she say that he was coming here tomorrow? What should I wear?"  
  
"What time does the pastry store open? What kind of cakes does he like?"  
  
"She didn't say! We'd better get a good variety."  
  
"Say, do my breasts look any bigger? Do you think he'll notice?"  
  
"I have some padding I borrowed from my sister, you'd better use them."  
  
"The girls from the other training halls are going to be green with envy!"  
  
"This'll teach them for switching those fake rubber swords for our training ones!"  
  
"Ha! Pay up! Reiko-san did pee herself!"  
  
AN: Imagine a dozen girls like Shinobu when she first came to Hinata-sou, all with the sword skills of a young Motoko. Keitaro is going to have and interesting tea party, to say the least.   
  
Keitaro finishes setting the places at the kotatsu table in Motoko's room while the three women watch. He politely declines their offer to assist him, saying that he would be at their service tonight. Counting off items on his fingers, he is satisfied that everything is in order. The women gracefully take their places. Motoko kneels at the far end of the table, while her mother sits to her right and Tsuruko takes the pillow to her left. Keitaro kneels and pulls the low cart covered with food to his side. Aoyama looks to him for approval and then lifts the cover from a dish after he places it on the table.  
  
"My goodness, this looks and smells heavenly. It does not appear that Motoko-chan was exaggerating your skills when she commented on your cooking ability."  
  
Keitaro blushes at the compliment.  
  
"I hope that it is to your taste. I remember Motoko-chan mentioning that you liked sukiyaki."  
  
"Tsuruko closes her eyes and inhales."  
  
"Do I detect the smell of tempura shrimp?"  
  
"Yes, Motoko-chan said that it was your favorite. I hope that I got the batter right. I'm not used to making it from scratch."  
  
Aoyama lifts the cover of another tray.  
  
"Ah, fried vegetables. Motoko-chan can never get enough of these. It seems that you have done a superb job in the selection of items, and the grilled fish rounds off the meal nicely."  
  
Keitaro places the foods on plates and passes them around the table, ensuring that each person has an extra large helping of their favorite. Clapping their hands together and bowing their heads, they begin eating. Keitaro slowly eats some rice as his eyes nervously look at the three women. Aoyama chews for a few moments and then raises a napkin to her lips. She smiles at Keitaro.  
  
"This is wonderful, Urashima-san! My compliments to your skill!"  
  
"Thank you, Aoyama-san."  
  
Motoko seconds her mother.  
  
"These vegetable are delightful. You have prepared them perfectly, Urashima!"  
  
"I'm glad you like them, Motoko-chan."  
  
He turns and looks at Tsuruko. After a few moments she sips some tea and turns to him.  
  
"If I had known that you were such an excellent cook Keitaro-san, I would have found some way to defeat Motoko-san all those years ago. Then I could have visited you all the time for wonderful dinners!"  
  
Keitaro bows his head to her.  
  
"I'm happy that you approve. I was distracted for a few minutes in the kitchen and was afraid that I might have over cooked the shrimp."  
  
"Not at all. And this batter is so light and crunchy. You must tell me the recipe that you used."  
  
Aoyama pours and hands him a glass of tea.  
  
"I would be a very happy woman if I could eat wonderful food like this everyday."  
  
Keitaro stares at her, trying to remember where he heard those words before.  
  
Motoko turns to her.  
  
"Mother! That is a phrase that would be more appropriate for a man to say to a woman! It would almost be seen as a proposition by some!"  
  
The beautiful, older woman places a hand to her cheek and blushes as she looks at Keitaro.  
  
"Really? I guess I am behind the times. I only meant it as a compliment to Urashima-san. Besides, such a dashing young man could never be interested in a plain, older woman like me."  
  
She pouts slightly as she looks at him.  
  
"Aoyama-san, you are not in the least plain. Beauty is a gift that has blessed your family."  
  
She leans over and places her right hand on his left.  
  
"Really? You are such a considerate gentleman! Do you really think that I am beautiful?"  
  
Tsuruko places a hand on Keitaro's arm.  
  
"Mother, if I did not know better I would think that you are attempting to make a pass at Keitaro-san! What would father say if he saw you speaking like that to such a handsome, younger man?"  
  
Aoyama stares icily at Tsuruko.  
  
"Your father's last wish, may the spirits continue watching over his soul, was for his 'girls' happiness. I believe that he would be gladdened that such a fine young man graces our home."  
  
Motoko, chopsticks gripped in her hand, leans towards her mother.  
  
"You speak of Urashima as if he were a member of the family!"  
  
She smiles sweetly at her.  
  
"My dear daughter, I was only stating the obvious. Urashima-san is a darling young man and is a welcome guest here. Besides, he is a Toudai graduate, an accomplished archeologist, and a charming man. What home would not welcome one such as he?"  
  
Tsuruko slides her hand along Keitaro's arm until it rests on his right hand.  
  
"Be that as it may, do you not think that he would be better served by an experienced, somewhat younger woman?"  
  
Motoko stares at her sister.  
  
"Tsuruko-san!"  
  
She smiles back at her.  
  
"I only meant to say that Keitaro-san, being the sweet, kind person he is deserves to be with the most wonderful woman. What higher praise could one offer a guest?"  
  
Motoko stands to her feet and points at Keitaro.  
  
"I am ashamed of the way you are treating him. Just look at what you have done!"  
  
Keitaro, both hands being held by beautiful women praising him, stares blankly at the far wall. A smile is on his face, but he has passed beyond being able to hear what anyone else is saying. Motoko waves a hand in front of his eyes.  
  
"He has slipped into one of his fantasy spells! If this were Hinata-sou, he would be facing the wrath of Naru-sempai or myself!"  
  
Aoyama looks up at her daughter.  
  
"Are you saying that you have punished this dear man in the past for doing something that is neither illegal nor evil? That is not what the teachings of this school dictate."  
  
Tsuruko gazes at Motoko.  
  
"Indeed. You never mentioned in your letters that this honorable man faced such hardships from you or any of the other residents. In fact, you made a point to relate in what high regard you held him."  
  
Motoko lowers herself to her pillow.  
  
"It is just that, that I did not wish to worry any of you about the, uh, ah, circumstances the we had to, ah, endure."  
  
Tsuruko leans her head on Keitaro's shoulder.  
  
"If it is your plan to enact retribution upon poor, sweet Keitaro-san for what transpires here tonight . . ."  
  
Tsuruko stands and gives Motoko 'that' look.  
  
"Then I will be forced to discipline you!"  
  
Motoko calmly rises and faces her sister.  
  
"Tsuruko-san. That tone may have worked upon me in the past, but no longer. I have achieved the position as Master of the Shinmei School through my own perseverance and skills. I am no longer the confidence-lacking girl that left here nine years ago."  
  
"Indeed? Then, perhaps it is time for me to adapt my tactics."  
  
She whistles and a darting form quickly enters through the window. Tama-chan glides to a rest on Keitaro's head and raises a flipper to Motoko.  
  
"Mew!"  
  
Tsuruko smiles as Motoko staggers backwards and leans against the wall.  
  
"I found this darling little turtle wandering around the grounds earlier. She appears to know Keitaro-san and I believe that she wishes to be reunited with him. Oh, I had forgotten. You still, shall we say, have a dislike of turtles, do you not?"  
  
"P-please, Tsuruko-san! There is no n-need to use Tama-chan. I was just concerned for Urashima, that is all."  
  
"My dear sister, we all are concerned about Keitaro-san. Did he not come here seeking sanctuary? Of anywhere that he could choose to go, he chose this place."  
  
Aoyama nods her head.  
  
"He is our guest, after all. It would be inconsiderate to treat him in an unkind manner. Now please, return to your seat so that we may continue this marvelous meal."  
  
After moving Tama-chan to the corner of the table, Motoko's mother gently pats Keitaro's cheek. He blinks a few times and looks at her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Aoyama-san! You were saying something about your husband?"  
  
"Ah yes, I believe that he would have been pleased that a dear friend of Motoko-chan is staying with us."  
  
He places a hand on back of his head and smiles.  
  
"Well, I'm just an ordinary guy. There's no way that I can compare to the grace and refinement of your family."  
  
She gently lifts his chin with the tips of her fingers as she returns his smile.  
  
"You will do quite nicely."  
  
He keeps smiling at her, not sure how to interpret her last remark.  
  
"Uh, thank you Aoyama-san."  
  
They continue eating and exchanging small talk. When Keitaro deems the time is right, he lifts another covered dish from the tray and places it on the table.  
  
"I have dessert. It's something I made up myself. I hope that you'll enjoy it."  
  
He divides the fruit into three bowls and places one in front of each of the women. Aoyama's eyes widen as she tastes the treat.  
  
"This is absolutely wonderful! It is so sweet and the chilled fruit tingles as I swallow!"  
  
Tsuruko tries it and places a hand to her breast.  
  
"It is exquisite! But, why are you not having any?"  
  
"I kind of misjudged how much I made. It was a bit of a last minute addition. Please, enjoy yourself."  
  
She looks at the fruit in her spoon and smiles at him. As she begins to lift it towards Keitaro, Motoko clears her throat.  
  
"Tsuruko-san. It would not be proper for a married woman to serve a single man in such a manner."  
  
"Forgive me, Motoko-san. You are correct. Mother, perhaps you could share some of yours with Keitaro-san?"  
  
Aoyama raises a napkin to her lips and smiles sadly.  
  
"I am so sorry; it was so delicious that I have already consumed my portion."  
  
She looks over at Motoko.  
  
"Motoko-chan, it would be a shame if Urashima-san were not able to enjoy this treat that he worked so hard to prepare. Would you mind letting him have some of yours?"  
  
"Not at all. After working so hard on this meal, Urashima deserves to share this delicacy."  
  
She scoops some of the fruit from her bowl and holds it out to Keitaro. He smiles and leans forward, but halts a few inches away from the spoon. Their cheeks flush bright red as they look at each other. Aoyama notices their hesitation and quickly picks up Tama-chan.  
  
"Tsuruko-chan, did you say that you found this cute little turtle wandering around this morning?"  
  
"Yes mother. She looked so lonely that I could not just leave her there."  
  
As the other women are momentarily distracted, Motoko looks at the spoon and then back to Keitaro and gives a little nod of her head. He leans forward and quickly takes the fruit. As he chews he smiles at Motoko. She bows her head slightly and smiles in return.  
  
After the meal is completed, Tsuruko insists on returning the trays to the kitchen. Aoyama also excuses herself and helps her. In the hallway, she looks at her oldest daughter.  
  
"That was a rather successful dinner."  
  
Tsuruko nods her head.  
  
"Motoko-san can be so obstinate sometimes. She fails to see answers that are before her. Perhaps, if she fails to act, you could persuade Keitaro-san to remain here. I would truly enjoy eating like this more often."  
  
Her mother looks sideways at her.  
  
"Tsuruko-chan! Are you suggesting that I attempt to seduce Urashima-san? I shudder to think how Motoko-chan would react to having him as her step-father."  
  
"Then, you are saying that the thought does not tempt you?"  
  
A few seconds pass as they walk in silence.  
  
"Mother, why do you not answer? Mother, why are you smiling like that?"  
  
Back in Motoko's room, she and Keitaro sit and sip some tea. After a while, Motoko clears her throat.  
  
"I am sorry for the treatment my mother and sister subjected you to, Urashima. Please do not mind them."  
  
He scratches his nose.  
  
"I don't know. I kind of enjoyed it. It was a little like being back at Hinata-sou after I returned from my first trip to America. Everyone acted so nice to me that it was hard to believe it was the same place. All of you treated me like I was someone else."  
  
"You had grown and matured somewhat. It was, pleasant to have you back home where you belonged."  
  
He looks up at Motoko.  
  
"That is the first time that you've ever called Hinata-sou my home. Thank you, Motoko-chan."  
  
She sips her tea and thinks for a moment.  
  
"You mentioned earlier that you had trouble sleeping last night. Is the room uncomfortable for you? I could arrange for you to use another room."  
  
"No, that wouldn't help. I've always had problems sleeping at a new place. I'll get used to it in a few days."  
  
"Is there nothing that helps? A glass of tea or perhaps some warm milk?"  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
"The only thing that ever worked was what Granny Hina did for me when I visited Hinata-sou as a child."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
Keitaro blushes at the memory.  
  
"She used to sing me lullabies. Just knowing that she was there always made me feel at ease. But, that stuff is only for children. I'll be okay."  
  
"As you wish. Just let me know if there is anything that I can do to make your stay more comfortable."  
  
"You don't need to trouble yourself, Motoko-chan. I'm grateful that you're letting me stay here. That's enough for me. I've had to make do sleeping on rocks and in the mud on some of my digs. This is luxury compared to those places."  
  
She looks at him and smiles.  
  
"It must be a difficult life, being an archeologist."  
  
"Sometimes, yes. But it is so exciting whenever I find something new. I'll never get tired of it."  
  
"Will you always travel the world, never having any single place to call home?"  
  
"I'll always have Hinata-sou to return to. But, someday, everyone will probably leave to pursue their own dreams. It won't be the same."  
  
"What about Naru-sempai?"  
  
Keitaro sighs.  
  
"Narusegawa made it clear that she wanted more stability in her life. I can't blame her. It was pretty tough for her to travel with me. We never had a place to call home and never stayed anywhere long enough to make new friends. If I had known how tough it would be on her, I never . . ."  
  
"Yes, Urashima?"  
  
"I would have given up on my dream to make her happy. But once I started my work, I found that I couldn't give it up either. I'll never forget the day she left. She never even said goodbye."  
  
She looks sadly at him and whispers.  
  
"Keitaro."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Motoko-chan! I shouldn't be so selfish about my past. Please, don't worry about it. I know that there's a lot that's bothering you and it's getting late, so I'll let you finish your work. Goodnight, Motoko-chan."  
  
"Pleasant dreams, Urashima. Sleep well."  
  
After he leaves, Motoko looks around her room, surprised at how large and empty it seems after the merry dinner they had. She prepares for bed and moves to the small shrine in the corner. Lighting some incense, she kneels and places her hands in her lap. Occasionally as she meditates, she hears Keitaro moving about through the wall. She looks up at the clock and is surprised that hours have gone by and it is past one o'clock in the morning. As she stands and walks over to her futon, the sound of Keitaro pacing can quietly be heard. She moves to the wall and rests her shoulder against it. Closing her eyes, she softly begins singing a lullaby. The sound of pacing quickly halts and she can hear him move slowly to the wall. She gently places her hands on the surface, in almost the exact spot that he has placed his own. After a few minutes, Keitaro leans his back against the wall and slowly slides down as his eyes droop shut. Motoko pauses when she hears the sound of something falling to the floor. Quickly moving to the next room, she slides open the door.  
  
"Urashima, are you . . ."  
  
Next to the wall, Keitaro sleeps soundly, a smile still on his face. Motoko kneels next to him and watches as he sleeps. A fullness welling within her, she smiles and gently removes his glasses. Quietly, she brings over his pillow and a blanket and covers him. As she tucks the blanket around his shoulders, he reaches out in his sleep and finds her hand. Surprised, she starts to remove his grip but hesitates as Keitaro whispers.  
  
"Motoko, Motoko."  
  
Wednesday Morning.  
  
Aoyama slides open the door to Motoko's room, concerned that her daughter has not arrived for the trainees' morning session. Not finding her there, she quietly knocks on Keitaro's door. Receiving no answer, she slides it open a few inches. Looking around, she spots Keitaro still sleeping near the wall. Motoko, also sleeping peacefully, rests near him, her hand still in his. Aoyama carefully closes the door and smiles as she walks back down the hallway.  
  
"You are learning, my dear daughter. The answer is indeed closer than you know."  
  
End of Chapter Six. 


	7. Tea or Cakes, or Me?

Love Hina – Inheritance  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs: aka Hikari Ishido: aka Bugsy  
  
Chapter Seven – Tea or Cakes, or Me?  
  
Wednesday Morning.  
  
Motoko slowly opens her eyes and stretches her shoulders. Something prevents her right hand from moving and she turns her head.  
  
"Oh my spirits!"  
  
Keitaro, sleeping peacefully and still holding her hand, stirs at the sound of her gasp. He opens his eyes and spots the sword master lying next to him. He smiles at her for a few seconds before his old instincts kick in. Releasing her hand, he leaps up and presses his back against the wall.  
  
"I, I d-didn't do anything! I swear it, Motoko-chan! I'm innocent, you've got to believe me!"  
  
He looks around and then scratches his head.  
  
"Huh? I thought that I may have been sleepwalking and ended up in your room!"  
  
He slides down the wall and sits.  
  
"But, then why are you here? The last thing I remember is, is . . ."  
  
He smiles at her.  
  
"I never realized what a lovely singing voice you have."  
  
Motoko sits up and straightens her pajamas.  
  
"But, there was that song that Shinobu-chan and I recorded as Sword and Flower."  
  
"Yes, but last night was the first time I ever heard just your singing. It made me feel so safe and warm somehow."   
  
Still not fully awake, Keitaro reacts without thinking. He leans forward and kisses Motoko.  
  
"Thank you, Motoko-chan."  
  
Motoko's heart begins pounding within her chest. She raises a hand to her cheek and stares at him.  
  
"Ura-urashima?"  
  
Keitaro's eyes widen at the realization of what he just did. He leaps up against the wall again.  
  
"OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY MOTOKO-CHAN!"  
  
"Th-that is all right. I really did not mind."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Good morning Urashima. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Keitaro visibly relaxes.  
  
"I feel great. That was the best sleep I've had in weeks. Uh, what about you? Why were you here?"  
  
She stands and crosses her arms.  
  
"Because you would not release me."  
  
"Huh? Release you. I don't understand."  
  
Motoko reaches out and touches his cheek for a moment before turning and walking towards the door.  
  
"It is late, we slept well past sunrise. But, if we hurry, there may still be breakfast waiting."  
  
After breakfast, and since she missed the morning's training session, Motoko heads to her study to handle the daily paperwork. As she sits at her desk, the omiai folders catch her attention. She moves them to the center of the desk and stares at them. Absentmindedly, she whispers.  
  
"I wonder if any of them like to hear lullabies?"  
  
She flips through the folders again, not even noticing the photos. Her mind drifts back to the memory of the previous night. Keitaro's blushing face as she fed him dessert. The look of happiness as she praised his cooking. His quietly whispering her name as he slept. She looks back down at the folders and scowls. Crumpling them in her hands, she rises and stomps to the door. Sliding it open, she flings them into the hallway. Keitaro stares at her as the folders bounce off his chest.  
  
"Motoko-chan! What's wrong?"  
  
"This is unacceptable! I shall not submit to this!"  
  
She freezes as she looks at him.  
  
"Urashima! It, it is nothing! I, I was just cleaning out my office!"  
  
Motoko kneels and begins to gather the folders. Keitaro takes a step backwards.  
  
"Motoko-chan. So, so you are doing omiai. I think I understand why you seemed so distracted. Marriage is a big decision."  
  
She stares at the folders on the floor, too embarrassed to look at him.  
  
"I must, uphold our traditions. I did not wish to burden you with this."  
  
He kneels next to her.  
  
"You know that I will always be there if you need a shoulder to lean on. I, I thought that I was useful that way."  
  
"Urashima, please . . ."  
  
He reaches out and gently touches her shoulder.  
  
"Motoko-chan . . ."  
  
She shrugs his hand off and glares at him.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
Quietly, he stands and walks down the hallway. Motoko reaches a hand out to his receding form but, still shocked that she used him as a release for her frustration, words fail to come to her lips. As he turns and exits through a door leading to the courtyard, Motoko finally whispers.  
  
"Urashima, forgive me."  
  
A few minutes later, she finds him in the training yard. Leaping from target to target, he unleashes strikes from his training sword. Motoko marvels at how far he has come since his first lessons with Seta. When he reaches the far end of the yard, Keitaro pauses. Turning slowly, he faces her. Raising the wooden sword, he leans forward and rushes towards her.  
  
"Urashima?"  
  
From twenty feet away, he leaps into the air. Barely in time, Motoko raises her own sword to block him. She backpedals as he rains blow after blow. As she gathers herself to leap clear, Keitaro whispers.  
  
"Stubborn kendo-girl."  
  
Shaking with a suddenly released rage, she pushes his sword back and unleashes a fury of her own. He efficiently deflects everything she sends his way, even as he stands his ground. The sword master summons her chi and releases a blast at point-blank range.  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! AIR SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
Keitaro bends his knees and leaps upwards, allowing the vortex to pass harmlessly underneath him. He lands in a crouch and instantly springs forward. Reeling from the impact, Motoko staggers back into the wall and her breath rushes from her lungs from the force of the collision. She recovers almost instantly and sends another blast towards him.  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
As Keitaro leaps above her attack, she bares her teeth.  
  
"Fool!"  
  
Spinning full circle to amplify her momentum, she hurls her sword, sending it whirling through the air. Unprepared for a move that she had never used on him before, Keitaro tries to twist in mid-air to avoid the rapidly approaching projectile. He partially succeeds and the sword just catches his right shoulder before spinning off to the side. Motoko grabs a kendo stick from a nearby rack and dashes towards him as he cartwheels to the ground. Keitaro spreads his arms and legs, partially absorbing the impact. Before he can regain his feet, Motoko kicks his sword away and stands over him with the kendo stick raised.  
  
"URASHIMA!"  
  
A slight smile tugs at the corner of his mouth and he closes his eyes as the stick swings downward. Motoko twists her hands and the stick plows into the ground less than an inch from his head. She leans backwards, panting, and yells at him.  
  
"What are you doing? Is it your wish that I strike you?"  
  
He opens his eyes and sadly looks at her.  
  
"It's the only other way I know how to help you."  
  
"Stupid."  
  
Motoko shakes her head.  
  
"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!"  
  
She kneels down and sits on his stomach as her hands knot themselves in his collar.  
  
"Why must I always be so stupid? I should have known better than to try to prevent you from helping me when I am troubled! Your persistence knows no limits! You are always there for us! You are the well of strength that we draw on! You are turning blue!"  
  
". . . . ."  
  
Keitaro is trying to pull her hands away and point at his open mouth at the same time.  
  
"Ca-ca-can't, b-b-b-b-breathe!"  
  
Motoko releases her grip and he sucks air into his lungs. In an attempt to assist him, she shifts herself backwards and presses on his chest. Keitaro's eyes widen every time she presses down.  
  
"Motoko . . . chan . . . I can breathe . . . on my . . . own . . . if you . . . don't . . . mind!"  
  
She stops pushing and looks at him.  
  
"Oh, of course you can. Forgive me, Urashima!"  
  
Keitaro rubs his chest for a moment and then stops and stares at her. His face blushes bright red.  
  
"M-Motoko-chan?"  
  
"Yes, Urashima?"  
  
"Could you, uh move?"  
  
"Move? I do not understand."  
  
He swallows a lump in his throat.  
  
"You're sitting on my, uh, ah, uh . . ."  
  
Motoko looks down and her face slowly blushes to match his. Rolling quickly to the side she kneels, clamping her knees together and sticking her hands between them.  
  
"Oh my goodness!"  
  
Keitaro moves to a kneeling position and pulls the front of his shirt down. Motoko looks over at him.  
  
"You did not, you were not while I was, uh . . . are you?"  
  
"Sorry, I can't control it."  
  
She stands and turns her back to him.  
  
"It seems that you shall always remain a vile, lecherous, perverted male."  
  
Motoko looks over her shoulder and smiles.  
  
"Do not ever let that change."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
She reaches out a hand to help him up.  
  
"I am sorry that I yelled at you earlier. I was, embarrassed. You did nothing to deserve my anger, Urashima."  
  
"That's okay. I just want to, ouch, help you."  
  
"Urashima, you are hurt!"  
  
"No, my shoulder is just a little sore. I never expected you would try something like that. It caught me completely by surprise! I am impressed!"  
  
"Nonetheless, let me check to make sure it is not serious."  
  
He nods his head and unbuttons his shirt. Motoko pulls his collar open and gently touches the red mark on his shoulder. She nods her head and closes his shirt.  
  
"Thank the spirits that it appears quite minor. Can you lift your arm?"  
  
He raises it above his head and winces slightly.  
  
"Nothing torn or broken, it seems. I'll be okay. What about you? Are you ready to talk about it?"  
  
"Yes, but not here. Let us go to my study."  
  
After they are seated, Motoko explains her situation. Keitaro quietly listens, nodding his head as she explains the details. When she finishes, she looks to him. He touches his fingers to his lips for a moment."  
  
"What do you want to do, Motoko-chan?"  
  
"I do not wish to fail to uphold the traditions of the school. I would not want my mother and sister to be disappointed in me."  
  
Keitaro shakes his head.  
  
"That's not an answer. I asked you, what does 'Aoyama Motoko' want?"  
  
"I, I do not know."  
  
Keitaro stands and leans over her desk.  
  
"I messed up so many times by doing the same thing, not admitting what I wanted. Heck, I still do. But, I learned that things have a way of working out if you just decide what you want and go for it. It may take a long time, but you must never give up once you decide to start. It worked for me; I finally made it into Toudai, even after all the times I thought it was impossible."  
  
Motoko looks up at him.  
  
"What do you think I should do, Urashima?"  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
"I can't tell you that. This has to be your choice. I promise that I'll be here and support you one-hundred percent."  
  
She smiles and places her hand upon his.  
  
"Your promises are never made lightly. I am glad that you are here, Urashima. I feel much better now."  
  
A funny thought pops into his mind and he laughs.  
  
"You know, Motoko-chan, since we both are running from our problems, maybe we ought to run away together!"  
  
She grips his hand firmly.  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Would you truly wish to take me with you and go into hiding?"  
  
"Well, I uh, that is . . ."  
  
"Urashima, just for a little while?"  
  
He looks into her eyes and realizes that he has trapped himself in a corner.  
  
"Sure, a little while won't hurt anyone. I guess."  
  
Motoko rises and stands next to him.  
  
"I shall make the preparations. There is a little-used cabin in the mountains nearby. Occasionally, we send a few students there to better allow them to focus upon their training. The isolation provides a buffer from distractions."  
  
"Well, I guess that it beats living in a cave. When do you want to leave?"  
  
Motoko thinks for a moment.  
  
"This afternoon. It will take a short time to gather provisions and we must be discreet. However, it will be difficult to leave without drawing attention. I am not sure how we will accomplish it."  
  
Keitaro thinks for a minute then smiles.  
  
"I know a way that will work! No one will suspect anything until it's too late!"  
  
"What is your plan?"  
  
He leans close and whispers in her ear. A grin spreads across her face and she claps her hands.  
  
"That is brilliant! And entirely plausible!"  
  
She leans close and quickly kisses him on the cheek.  
  
"M-motoko-chan! What was that for?"  
  
"Just an apology before the fact. I applaud your bravery, Urashima."  
  
They finish making their plans and move out to gather the supplies they will need.  
  
Wednesday Afternoon.  
  
After a light lunch with Motoko, Keitaro walks down the hallways of the dojo. Remembering his promise to Reiko, he makes his way to training hall two. Still one turn from the passage leading to the hall, he can already hear their muted voices as they make their final preparations. He spots the young girl's head peeking around the corner. She ducks away and rushes back inside.  
  
"He's coming! Urashima-san is almost here!"  
  
"Oh no! He's on time! I thought that guys were always supposed to be late!"  
  
"Who forgot to take the price tags off the cakes? Hurry and help me get rid of them!"  
  
"How do I look? Do you think he'll notice me?"  
  
"Idiot! You didn't have to use all the pads! You look like a freak!"  
  
"Get your hands out! I can adjust them myself!"  
  
"I bet another thousand yen that Reiko pee's herself before Urashima-san leaves!"  
  
"Not on your life! You've swindled me out of five-thousand yen already this month!"  
  
"Hey, do you think my new hair style makes me look like that singer Ami-chan?"  
  
"Yes, if she were ten years younger and got her finger stuck in a light socket!"  
  
"You're just jealous! Everyone loves Ami-chan!"  
  
"Remember, we have to make enough noise that the girls in training halls one and three can hear us! They'll be green with envy!"  
  
"Reiko-san! Get back by the door so you can welcome him!"  
  
"She's such a lucky little . . ."  
  
"Shhh! He's here!"  
  
Keitaro starts to knock on the panel. Before his hand reaches it, the door slides open. Reiko stares up at him.  
  
"Ura-urashima-san! What a surprise to see you here in training hall two of all places."  
  
"Well, you did invite me here for tea and cakes."  
  
"Oh yes! How silly of me!"  
  
In the background, a girl whispers.  
  
"Reiko is a smooth as sandpaper. Urashima-san will never notice her if she keeps that up."  
  
Reiko, after her friend discreetly elbows her, introduces Keitaro to her friends. She motions to girl number one.  
  
"Urahsima-san, this is Yamamoto Yuki. She's from Hokkaido."  
  
"Hello, Yuki-chan."  
  
"H-hello, sir! My hobbies are skiing and making paper cranes. And my three sizes are seventy-eight, fifty-four, and eighty!"  
  
Girl number two slaps Yuki on the back of her head.  
  
"Idiot! Who gives their measurements to someone they just met?"  
  
She turns and bows to Keitaro.  
  
"Please excuse her, she's only thirteen."  
  
"Thirteen and a half!"  
  
"Whatever. I am Kawakonori Mitsuki. It is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"I am charmed, Mitsuki-san."  
  
"As the oldest girl in training hall two, it is my responsibility to assign chores such as toilet cleaning and sweeping the yard, in addition to that I am in charge of the laundry."  
  
He smiles at her.  
  
"That's a lot of responsibility."  
  
She leans close to him and whispers.  
  
"You have no idea what it's like to have to be a manager for a bunch of young, excitable girls."  
  
"I can't imagine what it would be like."  
  
Another girl, in the background, whispers.  
  
"Mitsuki-san thinks she is so big just because she's sixteen years old!"  
  
"Yeah, two years older than any of us and she already acts like an old woman!"  
  
Reiko, Yuki, and Mitsuki continue introducing the rest of the girls. They then offer Keitaro the chair at the head of the table. Reiko, picked as the winner earlier after seven rounds of rock-paper-scissors, offers him some tea.  
  
"Urashima-san, do you like any lemon or sugar with your tea?"  
  
"A little lemon would be very nice, thank you."  
  
She looks at the tray. A lemon, still un-sliced, sits next to the pitcher.  
  
("Oh my goodness! We forgot to slice the lemons! What do I do? What do I do?")  
  
Reiko takes a step back, draws her training sword, and proceeds to attack the lemon. The other girls leap to their feet and witness as the fruit becomes a pile of pulp. A section that flew from the tray slides down Keitaro's cheek and falls into his glass.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Urashima-san!"  
  
He manages to smile at her.  
  
"That's okay Reiko-san. I prefer squeezed lemon anyway."  
  
Whispers rush around the room.  
  
"Oh, he is so sweet!"  
  
"He's so dreamy! What a real gentleman!"  
  
"I got dibs on that piece of lemon!"  
  
"Over my dead body!"  
  
"Reiko-san is such a ditz!"  
  
"Ditz is right. And she's such a lucky little . . ."  
  
"Shhh! It's time to serve the cakes!"  
  
Yuki and Mitsuki lift the trays and offer Keitaro first choice of the cakes. He picks one from each tray and smiles at them.  
  
"Thank you. These look wonderful!"  
  
Yuki smiles at him.  
  
"We made them ourselves!"  
  
Mitsuki looks at her.  
  
"But, we only went into town and . . ."  
  
Yuki stomps her foot down on top of Mitsuki's and raises a hand to her lips.  
  
"Oh Mitsuki-san! You are such a kidder! Urashima-san isn't interested in hearing how we all walked into town to shop for the ingredients and worked all night to make these cakes especially for him! Are you, Urashima-san?"  
  
"I'm flattered that all of you would go to so much trouble to welcome me to your school. Thank you very much!"  
  
She blushes and pushes her hands against Keitaro's shoulder.  
  
"Not at all, Urashima-san!"  
  
Unbalanced by the force of her shove, Keitaro tumbles over backwards in his chair and smashes onto the floor. All of the girls jump from their seats and rush to his aid.  
  
"Urashima-san! Are you all right?"  
  
"Give him some air!"  
  
"Someone get a cold towel!"  
  
"Is he still breathing? I should give him mouth-to-mouth!"  
  
"Over my dead body!"  
  
"Yuki-san probably killed him! She always plays too rough!"  
  
"Look! He's opening his eyes! Thank goodness he's okay!"  
  
"Reiko-san! Don't stand too close! I told you not to wear that short skirt!"  
  
"Eeeeeeee! He saw my underwear! Now I'll never be able to find a husband!"  
  
Keitaro sits up and rubs the back of his head.  
  
"I'm sorry! It was an accident!"  
  
As if on cue, the door slides open and Motoko leaps into the room, sword drawn and flames leaping from her eyes.  
  
"Urashima! How dare you sully the frail womanhood of maidens under my care! You vile, lecherous, deceiving, perverted male! Today you shall feel the wrath of my blade!"  
  
"It's Master Aoyama!"  
  
"She looks scary!"  
  
"What is she going to do to him?"  
  
"She's probably jealous. I told you my new hairstyle makes me look like Ami-chan!"  
  
"If we're lucky, Master Aoyama will cut your hair off with her sword."  
  
"Motoko-chan! I'm innocent!"  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
The girls scatter as the vortex forms on her blade. Left in the middle of the room, Keitaro tries to scramble under the table.  
  
"Oh heck!"  
  
Buckling the floorboards as it hurls towards him, the maelstrom rips through the table, sending pieces of cake flying across the room. The table shatters and Keitaro is flung upwards and through the far wall. His cry echoes as he sails off into the distance. The girls watch as their master calmly spins on one foot and heads for the door. She looks over her shoulder as she exits the room.  
  
"I suppose that I must find Urashima and ensure that he survived."  
  
Motoko bows to them and slides the door closed.  
  
"That was awesome!"  
  
"I want to be like her!"  
  
"Do you think he's dead?"  
  
"That was just like the part in chapter three of Master Aoyama's story! How romantic!"  
  
"Did he really see Reiko-san's underwear?"  
  
"She is such a lucky . . ."  
  
"Shhh! The Master might hear you!"  
  
"I was only going to say that Reiko-san is such a lucky girl. Did you think that I was going to say bitch?"  
  
Once out of sight of the training room, Motoko breaks into a run. She smiles as she replaces her sword.  
  
"I had forgotten how much I enjoyed that! I hope that Urashima landed close to our supplies. I am afraid that I may have put too much into that attack!"  
  
Keitaro plummets downward through the trees, bounces three times, and rolls to a stop. He sits up and rubs his head as he looks around.  
  
"I'd forgotten how much that hurts. But, I kind of missed it."  
  
Spotting their supplies, he sits patiently and waits for Motoko to join him.  
  
End of Chapter Seven. 


	8. Cabin Crew

Love Hina – Inheritance  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Eight – Cabin Crew  
  
AN: A slight chapter re-write based on reviews. I guess that a comic love scene (the BEEPs) was not well received. Congratulations to the reviewer that spotted the Ai Yori Aoshi plug!  
  
Wednesday Evening.  
  
After a few hours hiking, they stand before their destination. Keitaro, carrying Tama-chan who had joined them shortly after they departed, scratches his head.  
  
"I was kind of expecting something a little larger, Motoko-chan."  
  
"Mew!"  
  
"Nonsense, Urashima. As I said, this retreat was designed to reduce distractions. It has all that is required, nothing more. As a young girl, just prior to my moving to Hinata-sou, I spent three weeks here without hardship."  
  
She leads the way and enters the front door located on the south side of the cabin. It is a single space, about five meters by seven. A square, sunken fire pit is in the middle of the room. A door exits to the north, where there is an outhouse about twenty meters northeast. Just to the right of the back door is a bath-barrel inside a small lean-to shed. A stone fireplace under the barrel provides heating for the water, which must be carried from a stream located fifty meters further north. On the west side of the cabin is a garden that still has some vegetables growing. A small shrine, for meditation purposes, is located in the north-west corner of the cabin. Shelves on the east wall provide storage for food, clothing, and other supplies. There are two small windows, one on the west wall and the other near the southeast corner of the front wall. Motoko places her pack near the shelf and begins to unload supplies. Tama-chan, out of consideration for her, flies to the far end of the shelf to rest.  
  
"Urashima, could you see if there is any firewood out back. It is customary for trainees to leave a supply of fuel for the next users of the cabin."  
  
He sets his pack down, looks outside the back door, and spots a stack of wood to the left.  
  
"It looks like there's enough here for three or four days."  
  
"Excellent. I shall prepare a meal if you would be kind enough to start a cooking fire."  
  
Keitaro brings in a load of wood and starts a small fire in the pit while Motoko brings some water and begins mixing a stew. He kneels next to the pit and rubs his hands.  
  
"It stays pretty cool up here in the mountains, doesn't it Motoko-chan?"  
  
"Yes, we only use this cabin during the summer months as it would be somewhat dangerous to allow trainees to have to endure a sudden snowstorm."  
  
He turns and looks at her.  
  
"Does it snow this late in the season?"  
  
"Occasionally, yes. But the storms are usually brief and do not pose serious danger to the experienced."  
  
"I'm going to fill the bath barrel before it gets too dark. I'll set a fire going to heat the water too. Is the water turned on yet?"  
  
"Urashima, there is no plumbing here. We must haul water from the stream. There should be a yoke and buckets next to the barrel."  
  
His shoulders slump.  
  
"It'll take about twenty trips to fill the barrel!"  
  
"It is a most excellent way to strengthen the body and build discipline. I had to fill the barrel every day when I sojourned here."  
  
Three-quarters of an hour later, a tired Keitaro enters the back door and sits next to the pit. The room is lit by the fire pit and a small kerosene lamp hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"The barrel is full and the fire is going. Even if I didn't need a bath before, I do after that workout."  
  
Motoko slowly stirs the stew.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in about an hour. You may bathe first. I shall draw water for my own after our meal."  
  
He rubs his shoulder.  
  
"That's alright Motoko-chan, you can go first. I don't mind bringing the water up. Since you are cooking dinner, it's the least I can do."  
  
She replaces the cover on the stew pot and looks at him.  
  
"That is very considerate of . . . is your shoulder still bothering you, Urashima?"  
  
He quickly looks up at her.  
  
"Huh? What, oh no, not really! I'm fine"  
  
She moves next to him and carefully opens his shirt. The redness has been replaced by a large bruise.  
  
"Urashima! You should have told me about this! You should not have strained yourself hauling the water!"  
  
"It's okay. I can't make you do all the work. We came here together, after all."  
  
Motoko moves to the shelf and grabs a small towel. Dipping it in some water, she presses it against his shoulder. He sighs at the cool touch.  
  
"That feels good. Thank you."  
  
"You should not hesitate to let me know if you need my help. Lay back and rest. I shall take care of you."  
  
She lowers him until his head and shoulders rest against her thighs. Motoko wrings the towel and dips it in the water again. Keitaro closes his eyes and places his hands on his chest.  
  
"I just don't want to worry you, Motoko-chan."  
  
"Do not do this to me Urashima. I, I . . ."  
  
He opens his eyes.  
  
"Motoko-chan! What's wrong?"  
  
Tears slip down her cheeks as she looks at him.  
  
"I do not know! Suddenly I, I feel both happy and sad! Spirits help me, even though it is strange, I do not want these feelings to stop. They, they are exquisite!"  
  
She bows her head and places her hands on his cheeks. In a soft voice she whispers.  
  
"Naru-sempai, forgive me."  
  
Keitaro flips over and sits in front of her.  
  
"Motoko-chan?"  
  
"Urashima, is this how Naru-sempai felt when she was with you?"  
  
He scratches the back of his head.  
  
"Now that you mention it, being close the last few days does make it feel like we are, uh . . ."  
  
"Do you wish to say that it feels like we are husband and wife, Urashima? I cannot tell, since I have no experience."  
  
He blushes and nods his head.  
  
"Yeah, this is what it feels like. I'm sorry if it bothers you."  
  
"No! Not at all! It has been fun, and I would not have traded these past days for anything. I missed how it felt to be near you again."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Motoko blushes and smiles at him expectantly.  
  
"Since we are, acting like a couple, could I, that is, would you mind if I washed your back while you bathe? I could massage your shoulder to help ease the pain."  
  
Instead of making some excuse, he smiles and nods his head.  
  
"I thought that you'd never ask."  
  
She leaps to her feet and happily claps her hands.  
  
"Then, my acting husband Urashima, no, I should call you Keitaro, as your acting wife I say that you should now take your bath before dinner."  
  
He accepts her hand and rises to his feet.  
  
"Yes, Motoko, my acting wife! I had a hard day at work and require your, tenderness to erase my cares!"  
  
She moves over to the shelf and returns with a towel. He bows to her and moves through the door. A minute later, he slips into the now hot water of the barrel and smiles broadly.  
  
("I thought that I'd feel guilty letting myself feel like this again. Even if we are just acting, I'd like to think she really cares as much as I do.")  
  
He laughs to himself.  
  
("She seems so different, now! Always so happy to take care of me and feed me. This trip really has started to help her relax.")  
  
A sweat-drop forms at his temple.  
  
("What if, what if she really is getting into this? She just might come out here without anything on! She wouldn't do that, would she? If she decided to get in the barrel with me I wouldn't be able to resist her! Not that it would be a bad thing, but . . .")  
  
Blood starts to drip from his nose and he smiles.  
  
("Motoko! I'm so happy!")  
  
The door opens and he turns to look. Motoko's long, slender, bare leg appears.  
  
"Keitaro, are you ready for me to wash your back?"  
  
"Y-y-yes Motoko! I'm ready for . . ."  
  
He stops speaking as she walks through the door. She has the pants of her gi tied up close to her hips and her sleeves rolled up.  
  
"M-Motoko, you have your clothes on."  
  
She tilts her head.  
  
"Of course I do. Why would I come out here naked?"  
  
Motoko spots the blood dripping from his nose and blushes.  
  
"Oh, forgive me. I did not realize that it was expected for a wife to disrobe when attending to her husband's bath. I shall remedy this at once."  
  
"No, I didn't mean that! It's not a requirement or anything like that!"  
  
"Then, you do not wish me to join you? It would be pleasant, I am sure."  
  
He sputters at her remark.  
  
"Of course I do. I'd love for you to . . . what am I saying? Motoko, no!"  
  
"Keitaro, would you mind turning away for a few moments? I am going to join you."  
  
Swallowing the lump in his throat, he slides around to the far side of the barrel. A minute later, the water sloshes as Motoko gracefully enters.  
  
"Mmm, this feels wonderful Keitaro. I shall now wash you."  
  
As her fingers caress his back, Keitaro slowly relaxes. Crossing his arms on the rim, he rests his chin.  
  
"Ah, that's nice Motoko."  
  
"I am pleased that you like it."  
  
After a few minutes, she dips a ladle in the water and rinses the soap off. She seats herself on a ledge inside the barrel.  
  
"Keitaro, lean back, and I shall massage your injured shoulder."  
  
Without waiting for him to argue, Motoko grabs his arms and gently pulls him backwards. She lowers him until he rests against her with his shoulders just below the surface. Reaching around his chest with her left hand to hold him up, she gently kneads his shoulder with her other hand. She smiles and whispers.  
  
"Are you content?"  
  
Letting his head lean against her left shoulder, he answers in a whisper of his own.  
  
"I'd be a happy man if I could stay like this with you forever."  
  
"Keitaro! Th-that almost sounded like a . . ."  
  
He turns his head to look up at her face.  
  
"Motoko, that's uh, that's what it was supposed to sound like."  
  
"Keitaro, why, when did you?"  
  
He turns around and takes her hands.  
  
"I'm not the smartest man in the world, but when I saw those omiai folders, I knew that I couldn't wait. I lost a love once before, and I didn't want to lose again without doing something about it."  
  
"Keitaro."  
  
"The reason that I avoided coming home to Hinata-sou was that I wanted to make sure how I felt. As the months went by, I started thinking about you more and more. I wanted to know that my feelings were real, and not just the needs of a broken heart. When I saw you at your graduation, looking so beautiful and proud, I knew what my decision was. But, I was afraid that you would think of me as used goods."  
  
"Keitaro! I would never think of you in that manner. You also have been on my mind for a long time. Especially these last few weeks. When my mother informed me that I needed to marry, my first thought ran to you. I felt quilt, because at that time, I thought that you and Naru-sempai were still, still married. Even when I was provided the omiai portfolios, I could not see them. I was dreading the thought that, by my own hand, I had given you away to Naru-sempai once more and you would be forever lost to me. But, when you arrived, my heart leapt for joy! However, I believed, at first, that you sought me out because you believe me to be, how shall I say it; someone that you were safe with. That you only saw me as a refuge, and not, and not a woman that you needed or desired. In the passing of a few short days, I could feel that there was something more. I knew that to be true when you confronted me in the courtyard and allowed me to strike you. Even at the last, you smiled for me."  
  
He wraps his arms around her and buries his face in her hair.  
  
"I was afraid to come and find you. I wasn't sure how you felt about me. But I only knew that I needed to be near you, even if we could only be friends."  
  
Motoko lets a tear run down her cheek.  
  
"I wish to be more to you than that. Much, much more."  
  
"When I came to the Shinmei School, it wasn't as much about running away; I was running towards what I wanted. I love you Aoyama Motoko, and I want to be your husband, if you'll have me."  
  
She whispers in his ear.  
  
"Urashima Motoko. The sound of that name pleases me."  
  
He leans back and looks into her eyes.  
  
"Motoko, do you mean that . . ."  
  
She touches a finger to his lips.  
  
"I love you Urashima Keitaro, and my greatest happiness is to be your wife."  
  
Shuddering, Motoko accepts the kiss that she has denied her entire life.  
  
Lovingly, he leans close and kisses her. The sword master clenches his arms, pressing her fingers into his skin. Encouraged by her response, Keitaro continues kissing her. He pauses and rests his cheek against hers. She turns her head and licks his ear, causing him to laugh.  
  
"Motoko, that tickles!"  
  
She remains silent and continues exploring his ear. Keitaro moves to the edge of the barrel, but she does not relent.  
  
"Motoko, stop! No, don't stop! No, yes, no! You're driving me nuts!"  
  
She whispers to him.  
  
"I did not realize that you were so, sensitive Keitaro. Perhaps, you will like this,"  
  
She gently grabs his earlobe with her teeth. He shudders and slips into the water.  
  
"I'm melting!"  
  
Motoko smiles as bubbles rise and pop at the surface. Keitaro's words are released with each bubble.  
  
"Let's . . . see . . . if you . . . like . . . this!"  
  
She feels his hands wrap around her thighs and slowly pull them apart.  
  
"Keitaro, what are you . . .?"  
  
She sucks her breath in as she feels his mouth press against her. She reaches into the water and tries to push him away. He backs off slightly, responding to her hands. Motoko closes her eyes and pulls him close again.  
  
"Oh, oh Keitaro!"  
  
Lips pressed against her once more, he plays with her before slowly starting to rise. He slides his tongue up, pausing briefly at her navel before continuing between her breasts. As his head rises above the water, she leans her head back and he finishes his path by planting kisses up until he reaches her chin.  
  
"Why, why did you not continue? That was, that was exquisite!  
  
She opens her eyes and looks at him. He rubs the back of his head as he pants.  
  
"Sorry, I ran out of air!"  
  
She blushes and smiles at him.  
  
"Then allow me to assist in breathing life into you."  
  
Motoko pulls his face towards her and kisses him. She then runs her hand down his chest and stomach, pausing briefly before forging timidly ahead. Finding her target, she grasps him. He pulls his lips from hers and winces.  
  
"Hey, that's just me! You don't have to hold on like it's a kendo stick!"  
  
"Oh, of, of course. This is still new to me, Keitaro."  
  
They continue kissing as their hands explore each other. She presses against him and whispers in his ear.  
  
"You, you may t-take me, if, if you desire, Keitaro."  
  
Blood trickles from his nose and he smiles. After a moment, he vigorously shakes his head to dispel that image.  
  
"Let's save that for our wedding night, Motoko. I want to make it special for you."  
  
A tear of happiness runs down her cheek.  
  
"Keitaro, you are indeed wonderful! May the spirits bless us and bring that day, and night, soon."  
  
Motoko snuggles against his chest and sighs contentedly. They hold each other for long, peaceful minutes. She laughs lightly and looks up at his face.  
  
"Since we are on the subject, what happened after the incident with Konno-san?"  
  
"Well, I thought that I would die! That evening . . ."  
  
He sniffs the air.  
  
"Is something burning?"  
  
Motoko scrambles out of the barrel and grabs her clothes.  
  
"Oh my spirits! The stew!"  
  
Keitaro leans on the edge of the barrel and smiles. Tama-chan glides out the door and rests on his head.  
  
"Mew, meew!"  
  
"She is very beautiful, yes. I'll do anything for her. Whatever it takes so that we can be happy."  
  
"Mew mew, mew mew?"  
  
"Yes, I'll even give up archeology, if that is what she wants."  
  
He exits the barrel and dries himself off.  
  
"Mew, mew, mew mew?"  
  
"I was going to tell her what Su-chan did next. She'll never believe it."  
  
"Mew! Mew mew!"  
  
"Yes, I know what you feel like now!"  
  
Clothed once more, he walks to the door. A few kilometers away, a flashlight pans back and forth through the trees.  
  
"Ya'll must be nuts! We've been tracking that darned thing for days. First, ya'll told us we was headin' for Kyoto, now we're tromping through the mountains!"  
  
"It's definitely a strong signal! My Tama-Tracker Mark VII is working like a charm-bracelet! The target stopped moving a little while ago, so we're closing fast! Ya just hafta trust me!"  
  
"Aaauuuuu! It's scary! Kitsune-san, can I hold the flashlight, please?"  
  
"Shinobu-chan, how can you still be afraid of the dark?"  
  
"I was never afraid when Sempai was with me and we took walks in the forest near Hinata-sou."  
  
"When did you and Keitaro take walks?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Why don't you answer Shinobu-chan?"  
  
"Aaauuuuu! Don't look at me like that Naru-sempai! It's scary!"  
  
"Oh my! I think that I'm going to faint if we get much higher!"  
  
"Hold on just a little longer, Mutsumi-chan! We're getting close to Oni-chan. I just know it."  
  
"I wonder if loser will like this outfit that I borrowed from Haruka-san's collection?"  
  
"Do ya smell some stew cooking? I'm so hungry that I could eat a horse-n-buggy!"  
  
Keitaro enters the cabin and sees Motoko stirring the stew again. She looks up at him and a smile spreads her lips.  
  
"Thank goodness I was able to save the stew. Dinner is now ready. Could you please bring some bowls? And do not forget one for little Tama-chan."  
  
"Mew?"  
  
Motoko tilts her head.  
  
"I do not understand what you say, but it is time that I thanked you for caring for Keitaro. You may sit next to me during our meal, if you wish."  
  
Little heart-shaped bubbles float around Tama-chan's head as she flies around the room.  
  
"Meeeeeew!"  
  
Motoko smiles at her.  
  
"I wonder why I never noticed how darling that turtle could be."  
  
Keitaro hands the bowls to her and she scoops some stew into each. He pours some tea from a thermos and they begin their meal. Motoko pauses for a moment.  
  
"Keitaro, you were about to tell me what happened next?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Well, it started again just after dinner . . ."  
  
[Flashback: Virtual Unreality.]  
  
[Wednesday Night.]  
  
[Keitaro, using one of the spare rooms, sits next to the kotatsu table and props his chin on his hand.]  
  
["I can't believe it! First Shinobu-chan and then Kitsune-san! I guess that they must have missed me. It's nice to know they still like me after all this time. But, a kiss on the cheek would've been okay, they didn't have to try to . . ."]  
  
["Eeeeeeeeeyaaaaaaaaah!!!"]  
  
[Su, swinging into the window on a rope, slams her foot against the side of Keitaro's head. He tumbles to the front of the room and crashes near the door.]  
  
["Hi ya Keitaro! Does ya want to play?"]  
  
[She walks over and pokes him with a stick.]  
  
["I guess I don't know my own momentum!"]  
  
[A smile crosses her lovely face.]  
  
["I know! This will be the perfect opportunity to test my latest invention!"]  
  
[A few minutes later, Keitaro opens his eyes and sits up. He is in a bare room with no windows. He realizes that he must be in one of the storage areas under Hinata-sou.]  
  
["What happened? How did I get here? It feels like I was kicked by a horse!"]  
  
["Wrongo Keitaro!"]  
  
[He turns his head in time to catch Su as she wraps her legs around his neck. White cotton panties fill his vision and he hears the foreign girl cheering.]  
  
["Horray! I gots a bullseye!"]  
  
[Staggering to his feet, Keitaro flaps his arms as he blindly stumbles around the room. Su laughs at him]  
  
["Keitaro, ya looks so funny! Whatcha' think you are some kind of birdy-bird? Hey, that's a cool trick. How did ya make your face turn all blue?"]  
  
["Zuu-shan! Phwease gib ohf me! I can'p bweeff!"]  
  
[Su giggles and wraps her fingers in his hair.]  
  
["Hee hee! Stop that Keitaro! It's tickling me!"]  
  
["Zuu-shan! Phwease! Loo ahr kiwwing me!"]  
  
["Oooh! That makes me feel all kind of squishy inside! Okay, I'll stop. Besides, I got something to show ya!"]  
  
[She leaps to the floor and holds her hands behind her back. Balancing on one foot, Su leans towards Keitaro.]  
  
["Hokey cows! Do ya want me to get a bucket? Your nose is really gushing!"]  
  
[Keitaro falls backwards and sits on the floor, desperately trying to plug his nostrils.]  
  
["Su-chan! What in the world are you doing?"]  
  
["Huh? I'm just playing like we used to."]  
  
[Hands still behind her, she leans over and looks at him with her soft, green eyes. Her white hair drapes her shoulders and Keitaro has an unobstructed view of her cleavage. ]  
  
["We never played like 'that' Su-chan!"]  
  
["We didn't? Then, hows do ya want to play with me, Keitaro? What ever it is, I'm game!"]  
  
["I ah, that is, you can't act like that! You'll give me a coronary!"]  
  
["Why would ya want a canary?"]  
  
[He shakes his head.]  
  
["Not a 'canary', a 'coronary'! A heart attack!"]  
  
[Su smiles and stands up.]  
  
["How'd ya know that I was thinking about an attack straight to the heart? Keitaro, ya is so sweet!"]  
  
[The inventor pulls a huge bazooka-like weapon from behind her back and aims it at Keitaro.]  
  
["SU-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"]  
  
[She pulls the trigger.]  
  
["Tag, you're it!"]  
  
[Elastic cords shoot out from the muzzle and wrap themselves around Keitaro. He falls to his side, completely immobilized.]  
  
["Su-chan!"]  
  
["Yippee! It worked, it worked! Ya is lucky, Keitaro. This do-hickey cut right through a tree on its last test! I guess I got all the bugs worked out!"]  
  
[She tosses the weapon over her shoulder and jumps down next to him.]  
  
["I got a really neat idea for a new game, Keitaro! Ya just has to gimme a kiss and I'll undo a strap. One kiss, one strap! How's about it?"]  
  
[His eyes dart past her shoulder.]  
  
["Su-chan! Look out!"]  
  
["Why would I want to look out the window when ya are a lot nicer sight for sore eyeballs? Anyways, there aint no windows down here."]  
  
[The bazooka, which was leaning against the wall, falls over and fires. Keitaro, exerting an extreme effort, manages to rise and tries to push Su out of the way. Elastic cords shoot out again and wrap around their target. Bound together, they fall to the floor. Su blinks her eyes and looks at Keitaro.]  
  
["Well, back to the old drawing board!"]  
  
["Su-chan! How do we get out of these things? We'll die if no one finds us!"]  
  
["Keitaro, I'm disappointed in ya. Do ya think that I wouldn't have learned to build in a fail-safe by now?"]  
  
["Thank goodness. How do we free ourselves?"]  
  
["Simple, these cords is bio-degradable! All we have to do is wait and they'll just melt away!"]  
  
[He looks at her, unconvinced.]  
  
["How long will that take?"]  
  
["Oh, about twelve hours, give or take a minute or two!"]  
  
["What are we supposed to do for twelve hours?"]  
  
[Su kisses him.]  
  
["This'll be a great way to pass the time!"]  
  
["S-s-su-chan!"]  
  
[Thursday morning.]  
  
[As the other girls sit down to breakfast, Su walks in with Keitaro's arm draped over her shoulder. She gently lays him on the floor as the others gather around him. Lipstick kisses cover his face and neck, and a small trail of blood still leaks from his nose. Su looks at the girls and blushes.]  
  
["Sorry, he's broken again!"]  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
Motoko laughs behind her hand.  
  
"Oh Keitaro! I wish that I could have seen that!"  
  
He blushes again and stops speaking. Motoko leans towards him.  
  
"Do not tell me that there is more to your tale!"  
  
"Well, there is one thing. The way the cords wrapped us was pretty snug, but Su-chan could still move her right hand."  
  
"She, Su did not! Did she?"  
  
"She did. All night!"  
  
"Oh my spirits!"  
  
Tama-chan runs around in circles.  
  
"Mew mew!"  
  
Keitaro looks at the turtle.  
  
"You're lucky that Su-chan isn't around. After a remark like that, I'd be tempted to toss you in her stewpot myself!"  
  
A little while later, Motoko sits against the backpacks near the fire pit. She rests Keitaro's head in her lap and gently runs her fingers though his hair. The room, darker now that the lamp was extinguished, is lit only by the soft orange glow of the fire. He sighs and looks up at her.  
  
"You're beautiful, Motoko."  
  
She smiles and traces his lips with a finger.  
  
"The way that you look at me makes me feel beautiful. I am a very happy woman, Keitaro. It has been quite a long day. Are you tired, my love?"  
  
"I'm just a little tired. I'll roll out the futons in a minute."  
  
Motoko touches his nose.  
  
"One shall be sufficient."  
  
He smiles at her.  
  
"One it is, Motoko."  
  
"Keitaro."  
  
She leans over and kisses him, before allowing him to rise. He pulls a camping futon and pillows from one of the backpacks and sets it on the floor. Moving one of the pillows close enough to the embers of the pit for warmth, he pats it and Tama-chan glides over. Motoko picks her up and places her on the improvised bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Tama-chan."  
  
"Mew."  
  
Keitaro unrolls the futon and straightens it out. A rustling sound causes him to turn his head.  
  
"Motoko!"  
  
She allows the remainder of her clothes to slide to the floor and smiles at him.  
  
"Shall we retire, Keitaro? I wish to continue our, exploration."  
  
The sword master walks over and begins unbuttoning his shirt. Presently, they slide into the futon and wrap their arms around each other. Motoko sighs as he kisses her shoulder and neck.  
  
"Keitaro."  
  
He works his way to the center of her neck and heads south.  
  
"Keitaro."  
  
Cupping her breasts, he gently covers her with kisses.  
  
"Keitaro!"  
  
The front door slides open.  
  
"KEITARO!"  
  
They look over and see the residents of Hinata-sou standing in the doorway. The flashlight falls and rolls along the floor. Keitaro looks down at Motoko's naked body and back to the door.  
  
"Oh heck!"  
  
End of Chapter Eight. 


	9. Trapped

Love Hina – Inheritance  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Nine – Trapped  
  
Wednesday Night.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!"  
  
His scream pierces the air. Keitaro grabs the pillow to cover himself and scrambles next to the small shrine. The girls move towards him until Motoko stands and blocks their way.  
  
"Stay away from Keitaro! I will not allow any of you to torment him or bring him to harm!"  
  
Kitsune looks at her.  
  
"Ya'll would be more convincing if you were wearing some clothes. And when did ya'll start calling him Keitaro?"  
  
Shinobu wrings her hands.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! Sempai and Motoko-sempai were, were naked together!"  
  
She drops to her knees and covers her face. Sara steps in front of Kitsune and looks from Keitaro to Motoko and back.  
  
"Wow! Loser aint a loser anymore!"  
  
Mutsumi places a hand to her cheek.  
  
"Oh my! That looks like fun! Can we join you?"  
  
Kanako shakes her head.  
  
"Not now, Mutsumi-san! Not now!"  
  
Su picks up the flashlight and points it around the room. She stops when the beam lands on Tama-chan.  
  
"I knew I smelled dinner!"  
  
She sweeps the beam to shine on Keitaro.  
  
"And there's dessert!"  
  
Naru crosses her arms and stands in front of Motoko.  
  
"What in the heck do you think you're doing, Motoko-chan?"  
  
"What we are doing is not your concern!"  
  
"I thought that you were going to help me find Keitaro!"  
  
"I accomplished that task and I am no longer obligated to assist you!"  
  
"How, how could you betray me?"  
  
"It is not a betrayal Naru-sempai! He came to me of his own free will!"  
  
Keitaro leaps up and places himself between the two women as they raise their hands. Spreading his arms to protect Motoko, he raises his voice.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
The room falls silent and they look at him.  
  
"Please, stop. I can't stand to see any of you argue!"  
  
Surprisingly, they all bow their heads. Naru looks at the others and they nod at her. She turns to him.  
  
"We're sorry."  
  
"Huh? You mean that you'll stop? Just like that? Why?"  
  
"Because, you asked us to Keitaro."  
  
"That's all I had to do?"  
  
Even in the darkness, he can see them all blush. Kitsune points towards his waist.  
  
"That, and uh, ya'll is kind of exposed to us, Keitaro-san! We appreciate the show, though!"  
  
He looks down. The pillow rests near his feet.  
  
"Oh heck!"  
  
A few minutes later, with Motoko and Keitaro properly clothed, the girls sit around the fire pit. Seven new backpacks sit against the wall under the shelves. Motoko reheats the stew while Keitaro kneels in the corner slowly knocking his head against a panel.  
  
"I can't believe they all saw me like that. I'm gonna die!"  
  
Motoko covers the pot and looks around the room.  
  
"It is not necessary to ask what all of you are doing here. From what Keitaro has related to me, it is obvious."  
  
Kitsune pours sake into nine small cups.  
  
"It looked like ya'll was just getting to the interesting part."  
  
Shinobu takes the cups and passes them around.  
  
"Thank goodness we were in time! You and Sempai almost, almost did it. Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Motoko sips her sake and looks at the fire. Naru sees the expression on her face and swallows her sake in one gulp.  
  
"I'm not so sure that we were in time. Just how far did you get with Keitaro?"  
  
Two thumps echo in the room. One as Shinobu falls to the floor. The other as Keitaro finally cracks a board with his head.  
  
"I'm gonna die."  
  
Su looks over at him.  
  
"Hokey cows! Who'd have ever thought that you and Keitaro would be an item? That reminds me! Motoko, ya got any bananas? I could go for a snack before dinner!"  
  
Mutsumi, slicing a watermelon, looks over at her.  
  
"Oh my! Didn't you have about fifty in your backpack?"  
  
"Yeah, but we've been on the road for two days! Bananas are good hiking food!"  
  
Kanako scowls at Motoko.  
  
"I cannot believe that you'd strip my Oni-chan of his purity!"  
  
Naru coughs and raises her hand.  
  
"I, uh, took that from Keitaro. We were married, remember?"  
  
Kanako bows to the sword master.  
  
"Oh, forgive me Motoko-san."  
  
She then looks over at Naru.  
  
"Remind me to speak to you later."  
  
Kitsune leans over and stares at Motoko.  
  
"Was Keitaro-san good?"  
  
Naru tugs on her friends arm.  
  
"Kitsune! I can't believe that you'd ask a question like that!"  
  
She grabs the bottle of sake and pours another cup.  
  
"Hey! We've been tracking around Japan following him for the past two days! I just was wondering if it's gonna be worth it!"  
  
Motoko blushes and places a hand to her breast.  
  
"I will not discuss the details of Keitaro's and my, personal behavior with you."  
  
Shinobu whimpers again.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! They, they did go all the way!"  
  
Kitsune sips her sake and looks sideways at Naru.  
  
"I guess that I made this trip for nothing then. Keitaro-san must be lousy if no one wants to talk about it."  
  
As one, and falling for her trap, Naru and Motoko answer.  
  
"That is not true! Keitaro is wonderful!"  
  
Kitsune looks over at Keitaro and smiles. Shinobu raises her head.  
  
"Oh Sempai! How could you?"  
  
In the corner, Keitaro blushes and grabs his head and rolls back and forth on the floor.  
  
"Arrrgh! This must be god's punishment for those times I peeked in the hot spring!"  
  
Mutsumi places a hand to her cheek again.  
  
"Oh my! He was the bold one!"  
  
Su jumps over and rolls with him.  
  
"Keitaro! Ya really are a pervert! Weren't your girly books good enough?"  
  
He stops rolling and looks up as he realizes that he was speaking aloud. Naru shakes her fist at him.  
  
"You lousy little fink! If I had known what you were really like, I probably wouldn't have married you!"  
  
Motoko lifts her sword from its place next to the fire pit. Her eyes are dark as she looks at him.  
  
"Keitaro, is what you say true?"  
  
Kitsune pours another glass of sake.  
  
"This is gonna be a bloodbath!"  
  
Kanako looks pleadingly at him.  
  
"Oni-chan would never do anything like that. Would you?"  
  
Sara shakes her head.  
  
"That means he might have seen me when I was a kid! That's illegal, isn't it? What a real loser!"  
  
Shinobu wrings her hands.  
  
"Sempai! How could you? And I thought you were such a gentleman!"  
  
Keitaro stands up and bows his head.  
  
"Motoko, are there any cliffs near here?"  
  
"Uh, why yes. The stream flows over one about a kilometer to the west. Why do you ask?"  
  
He pulls a coat from his pack.  
  
"Oh, no reason. I'm going to take a walk so you girls can talk for a while."  
  
He slides the door closed and the girls turn to look at each other. Naru touches her two index fingers together.  
  
"Maybe we were a little harsh. He looked really upset. And, it's not like we're innocent, either."  
  
Kitsune sips her sake.  
  
"Yeah, we've had our share of free shows too."  
  
Motoko looks at them.  
  
"Are you saying that you violated Keitaro's privacy while he was our manager?"  
  
Kitsune blushes and rolls her cup in her hands.  
  
"Well, he was the only guy around after all. And ya'll gotta admit that he's really cute."  
  
Su chases Tama-chan around the room.  
  
"I gots a show once too! I was swinging into his window one morning to give Keitaro a love tap with my foot and he was standing there in all his glory! Ya never seen someone's eyes get so big! Like hubcaps!"  
  
Su blushes.  
  
"If I had known then what I know now, I wouldn't have swung back outta the window."  
  
Motoko suddenly looks around the room.  
  
"Why is Emma-chan not here? I would have thought that all of you would follow him."  
  
Sara, rummaging through her backpack looking for the next outfit to model for Keitaro, answers.  
  
"Someone had to stay behind, and Emma lost when we drew the straws! Gosh, that girl can swear up a storm when the mood hits her!"  
  
Kanako finds the bowls for the stew.  
  
"Why would oni-chan ask if there are cliffs around here?"  
  
The room falls silent and the girls all stare at each other. Naru looks towards the door.  
  
"You don't think that he's planning to do something stupid, do you?"  
  
Motoko unconvincingly shakes her head.  
  
"Keitaro has matured. He is no longer prone to such outrageous acts. I hope!"  
  
Kitsune drops her cup of sake.  
  
"Hey! It's Keitaro-san were talking about, remember?"  
  
Shinobu says it all in one word.  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Su leaps to her feet.  
  
"Man overboard!"  
  
They all dash out the door and head for the stream. Motoko, familiar with the territory, takes the lead and veers left. After a few minutes, they stand at the edge of the cliff. Su points the flashlight downward, revealing a fall of about twenty-five meters ending in swirling foam and a large pool.  
  
"That must be the jagged rocks below!"  
  
She pans the beam across the surface of the pool. A dark object floats near the far edge, spinning slowly in an eddy. Motoko leaps over the edge.  
  
"Keitaro!"  
  
Naru quickly jumps after her, followed by Kitsune, Kanako, Sara, and Su. Shinobu timidly hesitates at the edge. Mutsumi peeks over and holds a hand to her breast.  
  
"Heights make me dizzy! Oh, oh my!"  
  
Her knees fail and she plummets over the side. Shinobu wraps her hands in Mutsumi's sweater and is dragged along with her.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"  
  
Eight tremendous splashes rupture the calmness of the pool. The girls break the surface and gasp for air before wading over. They stare for a few moments and Motoko pokes with her sword.  
  
"This is not Keitaro. It is just part of a tree trunk."  
  
Su shines the flashlight on the old stump, revealing a croaking frog.  
  
"Nope, it aint him! Wrong color!"  
  
Naru shakes her head.  
  
"How could we have mistaken a stupid old log for Keitaro?"  
  
Kitsune scratches her chin.  
  
"Well, ya'll gotta admit that between the toad and the log, they are almost as smart as Keitaro-san!"  
  
Mutsumi picks up the amphibian.  
  
"Oh my! Maybe our prince turned into a frog. Shinobu-chan, would you like to kiss him to see if he changes back?"  
  
Shinobu slaps at her hand causing the frog to jump into the water.  
  
"Eeew! Get it away from me!"  
  
Sara wades over.  
  
"Frogs are so cool. I could've had a new pet, darn it!"  
  
Kanako looks around.  
  
"Where is oni-chan? Are there any other cliffs nearby?"  
  
Motoko shakes her head.  
  
"Not for quite a distance. Also, Keitaro does not know their direction. I do not know where he could be!"  
  
Kitsune pulls out her mystery cap.  
  
"I say that we retrace our steps and look for clues. He can't have vanished into thin air!"  
  
After a few minutes searching, the girls find a path back up the cliff and walk along the stream. As they near the cabin, there still is no sign of Keitaro. Motoko becomes increasingly nervous. She cries out.  
  
"Keitaro, where are you?"  
  
"Motoko, I'm over here. Where have all of you been?"  
  
Keitaro stands inside the back door of the cabin holding a glass of steaming tea. He looks at the girls with a puzzled expression on his face. Naru points at him.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing in there?"  
  
He holds up his glass.  
  
"I started getting cold, so I came inside and made some hot tea."  
  
As they come closer, he notices that they are soaked from head to foot. He pushes the door all the way open and steps to the side.  
  
"Do all of you want to catch your death of cold? Why would you go swimming in this weather? Hurry up inside and I'll stoke the fire! I hope all of you have some dry things in your packs, because the four towels that we brought are hardly enough to go around!"  
  
Shivering as they file back into the cabin the girls huddle around the pit as Keitaro tosses more wood on the fire. He passes the towels around, asking the girls to share. After hanging a pot above the fire pit to heat more tea, he stands to look at them.  
  
"What did all of you do, jump in a lake or something?"  
  
Motoko grabs his arm as he passes her.  
  
"Where were you? And why did you ask me about the cliff?"  
  
He pulls his coat off and places it around her shoulders.  
  
"You know me. I can't see too well at night and I didn't want to walk anywhere dangerous. I went about two-hundred meters upstream and then came back. I was surprised to find all of you missing and I was going to look for you after I drank some hot tea."  
  
He moves to the packs and returns with some rope. He strings it across the room to make a clothesline.  
  
"You all can hang you wet clothes here. The fire should dry them by morning. I'll go skip some rocks across the stream while you change."  
  
Motoko grabs his arm again.  
  
"I am not going to let you out of my sight again this night, Keitaro."  
  
"But, I can't wait in here while everyone changes!"  
  
Kitsune smiles at him as she rubs a towel through her hair.  
  
"Ya'll admitted to peeking at us before! So, it aint gonna be like you're seeing anything new!"  
  
Naru scowls at her.  
  
"The last thing he needs is encouragement! He should wait outside while we change."  
  
Motoko is insistent.  
  
"He will remain in the cabin. We can hang a futon next to the shrine and Keitaro will stay behind it."  
  
Su shakes water out of her hair like a wet puppy and then strikes a sexy pose.  
  
"What if he peeks? Ya know that he can't resist lovely women like us!"  
  
The sword master lifts her scabbard.  
  
"Then he shall pay for his transgression."  
  
Shinobu, struggling to use the towel that Sara keeps hogging, looks at Motoko hopefully.  
  
"But, Sempai already s-saw you without your clothes! Does this mean that you've changed your mind?"  
  
"Not at all! I just do not want him to be unnecessarily tempted. He will have ample opportunities to, ah, to observe me."  
  
The futon is hung in the corner and the girls change without incident. As they continue to warm themselves, Keitaro passes them each a bowl of stew and they eat their meal. When they finish, Kitsune warms a bottle of sake in the corner of the pit while Motoko cleans the dishes.  
  
"I don't know about ya'll, but all this hiking today has worn me out. Plus, that dip in cold water didn't help none."  
  
Motoko turns to them and dries her hands.  
  
"I shall not make you leave the cabin at this late hour; it would be far too dangerous to travel these mountains at night. Shinobu-chan, Sara, and Su shall sleep near the shrine. Naru-sempai and Konno-san shall retire in the corner to the right of the front door. Kanako-san, and Mutsumi-san will set their futons to the left of the door. I shall sleep here and Keitaro will take the corner behind me."  
  
Kitsune places her hands on her hips.  
  
"Now just a danged minute! Who made ya'll the boss?"  
  
Motoko looks at her calmly.  
  
"I am the Master of the Shinmei School. This land and this cabin are the property of that dojo. Therefore I am the, boss as you say."  
  
The fox scratches her chin.  
  
"Ya'll know, I think she has us there. Say, these sleeping arrangements wouldn't be negotiable, would they?"  
  
Motoko looks at her silently.  
  
"I didn't think so. Well, I know when I'm beat! Ya'll are the boss, after all."  
  
Keitaro makes sure that there is enough wood in the pit to keep the cabin warm overnight as the others set out their futons. Once everyone is settled in, he turns of the lamp and slides into his bed. Within a few seconds, Su speaks.  
  
"Keitaro, can I have a glass of water?"  
  
Keitaro gets up and brings her a glass. He waits for her to finish and then rinses it in the wash bucket. He sets it back on the shelf and as he is about to get back into his futon, Shinobu speaks up.  
  
"Can I have one too, Sempai?"  
  
He rises and refills the glass. After Shinobu drinks, he replaces it. As he slips one leg into the futon, Kanako rolls over and looks at him.  
  
"Oni-chan?"  
  
Motoko sits up and raises her sword.  
  
"Everyone that requires water should speak now! This is the last trip Keitaro will make!"  
  
Mutsumi is the only one to raise her hand. Once everyone is ready, Motoko taps the end of her sword on the floor.  
  
"Let us now go to sleep. Pleasant dreams to all."  
  
Keitaro sighs as he rests his head on his pillow. He sets his glasses next to the wall and closes his eyes. Listening intently, he hears Motoko's breathing slow as she falls asleep. As smiles forms on his lips and he whispers.  
  
"Sweet dreams Motoko."  
  
A few minutes later, just before sleep claims him, Keitaro hears a shuffling sound. He rolls over and looks across the room. Everything is still and silent and he lies down again.  
  
("Must have been the wind.")  
  
The shuffling sound returns. He sits up and puts on his glasses. Something about the room bothers him until he notices the cause. Except for Motoko, all of the other girls' futons appear to have moved. He rests his head on the pillow and closes his eyes again. The sound starts almost immediately and he sits back up. The futons are now noticeably closer. As he watches, the futons begin moving like oversized caterpillars, inching their way towards his corner. As the first one moves past Motoko, she pulls her arm out of her futon. Training sword in hand, and her eyes still apparently closed, she strikes the bedding with the flat of the wooden blade. A whisper issues from the futon.  
  
"Ouch! Something just cracked me on the head. Do ya think there's a leak in the roof?"  
  
The futon next to her answers.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! How could a leak hit you on the head that hard?"  
  
"Big drops! They must be huge-mongous!"  
  
"You probably just bumped your head."  
  
The sword swings down and connects with the second futon.  
  
"Ow! Something hit me too!"  
  
Switching the sword to her other hand, Motoko strikes the futon moving up on her left.  
  
"Dang! Who's chunking stuff? Ya'll could hurt somebody! Luckily, it didn't hurt that much."  
  
The sword strikes a second time, with more force.  
  
"Yeow! Now that hurt! Naru, are ya'll kicking me?"  
  
"I'm behind you, you ditz! How could I kick you on the head?"  
  
"If ya'll didn't, then who did?"  
  
"Oh my! it wasn't me."  
  
Motoko rises to her feet and a light breeze lifts her hair.  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! . . ."  
  
"Dang it! I think she's awake! I want my sake!"  
  
"Oh really? How can you tell?"  
  
"Aaauuuuu! I think we're in trouble!"  
  
"Ya got that right! Head for the hills!"  
  
"But, I want to be near oni-chan!"  
  
"Spit! I think she's pissed! Hey, I'm an American! Don't that count for anything?"  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
". . . AIR SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
The vortex rolls off her blade and lifts the futons into the air. They tumble end over end and land in a heap in the far corner. The sword master slides back into her futon, her sword firmly gripped in her hand and plainly visible for all to see.  
  
"The next person to move will spend the rest of the evening hanging from the rafters. Pleasant dreams.  
  
From the pile of futons, soft whispers can be heard.  
  
"Well, I guess it coulda been worse. What do ya'll think?"  
  
"You can say that because you landed on top. Kitsune, this is all your fault, you ditz!"  
  
"Oh my! Who's hand is that?"  
  
"I'd be more comfortable in papa's van. After it crashes and flips upside down!"  
  
"Yippee! I found a banana! But, it smells kinda funny!"  
  
"Aaauuuuu! Su-chan, that's my foot!"  
  
"If you wish to know, that's my hand, Mutsumi-san. Could you move your breasts apart a bit? I'm stuck. Oh, and Naru-san, this is as good a time as any to discuss oni-chan's purity with you."  
  
Keitaro smiles and shakes his head as he lies back down. Setting his glasses to the side, he closes his eyes. After a few moments, a hand reaches inside his futon and gently rests on his chest.  
  
"Motoko."  
  
"This is not quite how I envisioned our first night together here, but it will have to suffice. Sweet dreams, Keitaro."  
  
He places his hand on hers.  
  
"Goodnight, Motoko."  
  
He quickly falls to sleep as Motoko hums a lullaby, just for him.  
  
Thursday Morning.  
  
Motoko stands before the other girls. The seven backpacks are stacked near the front door.  
  
"This is not a command, just a request. Please return to Hinata-sou.  
  
Naru stomps her foot.  
  
"What about Keitaro?"  
  
"He can stay or go. The choice is his to make. Neither you or I may force his decision in this matter."  
  
Keitaro turns and looks at the sword master.  
  
"Motoko."  
  
"In a moment, Keitaro. As I was saying, as your friend, I am asking you all to please return home."  
  
Kitsune crosses her arms.  
  
"And leave ya'll with Keitaro-san all to yourself? Fat chance!"  
  
"Konno-san, I insist!"  
  
"Motoko?"  
  
"Keitaro, I will rectify this situation presently. Just be patient."  
  
"Aaauuuuu! What are you going to do if we don't leave?"  
  
"Shinobu-chan, please do not force me to take action. I could not bear what it would do to all of our friendships."  
  
"Drat! I just knew that I shoulda brought Mecha-Tama Mark XII. We don't stand a chance against your stick tricks!"  
  
"Motoko!"  
  
"Keitaro, I shall be with you in a moment! These people will leave now!"  
  
Keitaro stomps his foot.  
  
"Motoko! They aren't going anywhere!"  
  
She turns to him with wide eyes.  
  
"But, I thought that you wished to be here alone with me!"  
  
"I do! But, no one's going anywhere. Not unless that's just a light frost on the windows!"  
  
The girls all turn and follow his pointing finger. They split up and rush to both windows. Su jumps up and claps her hands.  
  
"Yay! It's snow! It's snow!"  
  
Kitsune rubs her hand in a circle on the glass of the west window.  
  
"I don't believe it! Ya'll look at this! The snow's already a foot deep and it's still falling fast!"  
  
Kanako clears the front window.  
  
"It's the same here. We're trapped!"  
  
"Aaauuuuu! What do we do? What do we do?"  
  
Sara crosses her arms.  
  
"If this keeps up, we're going to starve to death. Or freeze to death!"  
  
Mutsumi looks over Kitsune's shoulder.  
  
"Oh my! How pretty!"  
  
Motoko turns and looks at Keitaro expectantly. He raises his hands.  
  
"I can't do anything about this! I'm an archeologist, not a snow fairy!"  
  
Naru, stands next to Motoko and wrings her hands.  
  
"Keitaro, what are we going to do?"  
  
He sits down next to the fire pit and sighs.  
  
"We're just going to have to wait it out. I hope someone brought some cards."  
  
Kitsune smiles.  
  
"No, but I've got an empty spinning bottle!"  
  
Shinobu claps her hands.  
  
"We haven't played that game in years!"  
  
Su looks over at her.  
  
"Didn't you, Emma, and Sara play it a couple of weeks ago? I heard ya giggling all the way upstairs!"  
  
"Aaauuuuu! Th-that was just p-p-practice!"  
  
Sara holds out her hands and blushes.  
  
"Uh, yeah! We figured that we needed to be ready in case loser ever came back! And it wasn't just us! We, uh, kind of dressed Naru's old Liddo doll up like Urashima."  
  
Naru taps her foot.  
  
"So that's why it had an old pair of Keitaro's glasses on!"  
  
Mutsumi claps her hands together.  
  
"Oh my! That sounds like it was a lot of fun!"  
  
Keitaro interrupts them.  
  
"We'd better pool our supplies and see how much food we have! If the storm last more than a few days, we could be in big trouble!"  
  
After a careful inventory, they determine that their food stocks can be stretched for about four days. Five, if any vegetables can be salvaged from the garden. Su suggests that they can make it for a week if turtle stew is added to the menu. They all vote her down. Keitaro pulls on an extra sweater before slipping into his coat. As he heads to the back door, Motoko touches his arm.  
  
"Keitaro, what are you planning to do?"  
  
He picks up the axe near the door.  
  
"We're okay on food, but with everyone here, we're going to need more firewood. I'm going to chop some before it gets too bad out there."  
  
"Do not stay out there too long. The wind will draw out your warmth quickly!"  
  
He smiles at her.  
  
"I'll be okay. There are some fallen trees on the far side of the outhouse. It shouldn't take to long to chop them up."  
  
After he leaves, Motoko turns to Naru and smiles.  
  
"Since the spirits have determined that we must remain here, let us call a truce."  
  
Naru hugs her old friend.  
  
"I'm happy to hear you say that! I know that Keitaro wouldn't want us to fight, even if it's for him."  
  
The sword master turns to all the others.  
  
"There is something that I must tell you, and most of you will not wish to hear it."  
  
They stand silent as she looks at them. Motoko draws a deep breath and continues.  
  
"Keitaro, proposed to me last night."  
  
"Motoko-san! He, he did?"  
  
"Ya'll are kidding!"  
  
"Aaauuuuu! I don't believe it!"  
  
"Loser got guts!"  
  
"Oh, oni-chan!"  
  
"Does a propped-hosed taste good?"  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
Motoko blushes, even as she looks sadly at her friends.  
  
"And I accepted him. We will become husband and wife."  
  
The room is silent for long moments. Motoko lowers her head and tightly clasps her hands.  
  
"Please, do not hate me for doing what my heart desired."  
  
Naru hugs her friend again.  
  
"Motoko-chan! Congratulations!"  
  
"N-Naru-sempai?"  
  
Kitsune raises a bottle of sake.  
  
"Now, this calls for a real party! Horray for the happy couple!"  
  
Shinobu wipes a tear from her eye and smiles.  
  
"We're going to have another wedding! I'll cook everyone a feast!"  
  
Sara grabs Su's hands and dances around the room.  
  
"And I know just the outfit to wear! This is gonna be so cool!"  
  
"Yay! Stick waving momma is getting hitched!"  
  
Mutsumi spins around like a ballerina.  
  
"I just love weddings! Oh my! I'm getting dizzy again!"  
  
Kanako smiles and bows to Motoko.  
  
"Please, take good care of oni-chan!"  
  
Motoko looks around, confused.  
  
"I, I do not understand! I thought that all of you would be angry with me!"  
  
Naru smiles at her.  
  
"How can we be mad if it makes Keitaro happy? It's what we all wanted! But, you have to let us kiss the groom! It's only fair after all!"  
  
Motoko wipes her cheek as tears runs down her face.  
  
"My dear, dear, wonderful friends! You do not know what this means to me."  
  
She looks at their faces and shakes her head.  
  
"I am mistaken. You 'do' know what this means to me. That is why all of you are so wonderful!"  
  
Everyone leaps over and hugs, cries, and congratulates Motoko. Kitsune pours out glasses of sake. As they are about to toast, she raises her hand.  
  
"Hey, we're forgetting the lucky man!"  
  
At that moment, Keitaro slides open the door. He shakes the snow off his coat and sets an armful of wood inside the door. As he slides it closed, he notices the silence in the room. Slowly he turns around, and opens his eyes wide as Kitsune pops the end of the sake bottle in his mouth. After a few gulps, he pulls back and sputters.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing, Kitsune-san?"  
  
"We're just celebrating the start of your new life! I hope that ya'll are very happy with Motoko-san!"  
  
All of the girls rush over and smother him with kisses. He raises one hand, but it slowly disappears as he sinks to the floor. His voice happily cries out from the mob.  
  
"I'm gonna die!"  
  
End of Chapter Nine. 


	10. Provisions and Pain

Love Hina – Inheritance  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Ten – Provisions and Pain  
  
After digging through the snow and finding more wild vegetables in the garden than they hoped, they help Shinobu prepare the banquet for the evening's party. Well, maybe not quite a banquet, but it is a really big pot of stew. Keitaro surprised everyone by slipping out and catching some fresh trout from the stream, thereby adding grilled fish to the menu. Motoko vehemently shoots down Kitsune's suggestion for a game of spin the bottle but settles for a round of blind man's bluff. In a room that small, Keitaro could hardly take a step without catching someone, and Motoko ends the game as she realizes this. As time passes into late evening, they finish drinking about a third of Kitsune's sake stocks, and one by one fall asleep. Motoko, the last one standing, ensures that Keitaro is in his corner before retiring. As the night before, she rests one hand on his chest, allowing herself at least some contact with him.  
  
Friday Morning.  
  
Motoko sighs contentedly as she awakes from her dreams, most of which prominently featured Keitaro. Still dark outside before the morning dawns, only the embers of the fire pit light the room with their soft red glow. She runs her hand across his chest, but pauses when she feels nothing but the futon. She sits up and rubs her eyes.   
  
"Keitaro?"  
  
From behind, she hears him whisper.  
  
"Motoko, before you turn around, this isn't what it looks like. I swear it!"  
  
The sword master turns her head and looks across the cabin. On the far side of the room Naru has her arms locked around Keitaro's neck, smiling in her sleep as she rubs her cheek against his. He is stretched out on the floor next to her futon, in an apparently quite uncomfortable position. The former manager of Hinata-sou raises a hand.  
  
"Narusegawa was whimpering when I woke up. I came over to see if she was okay and, well, she grabbed me. I've been stuck here for over an hour! You've got to believe me!"  
  
Motoko blinks here eyes once, slowly.  
  
"And why did you feel the need to attend to her?"  
  
Keitaro's eyes widen at the tone in her voice.  
  
"I could never help feeling sad when she whimpers like that. I just forgot that she always clutches me when it happens!"  
  
Without removing her gaze from him, the she reaches out and finds the handle of her sword.  
  
"Besides that, would you like to explain why Su and Konno-san are attached to your legs, and why is Shinobu-chan is lying across your back?"  
  
"They crawled over as soon as Narusegawa grabbed me! I was afraid of what they'd do if I tried to wake them up."  
  
Motoko's right eyebrow twitches.  
  
"And just what is your right hand doing with Otohime-san?"  
  
"Her shirt fell open when she rolled over! I was j-just trying to button it back up! Really!"  
  
"And where are your stepsister and Sara?"  
  
He tries to shrug his shoulders.  
  
"Uh, beats me."  
  
Motoko, sword in hand, rises to her feet.  
  
"I shall grant that wish, you unfaithful, deceiving, perverted, lecherous male!"  
  
Keitaro starts to struggle to free himself.  
  
"I knew she wouldn't believe me!"  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! AIR SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
As he pulls his head and legs free, the other girls, even as they still sleep, instinctively roll out of the way. Alone against the wall, Keitaro tries to crawl up the boards.  
  
"Oh heck!"  
  
The vortex flings from her sword and hurls towards its target, whipping the embers in the fire pit as it sails across the narrow room. Tears running down his cheeks, Keitaro is picked up and slammed against the wall. The spinning force hurls him to the right, smashing against the side of the small shrine. Ricocheting like a tennis ball, he careens in an arc through the air and crashes into the front wall of the cabin. He tumbles back along the floor, arms and legs spinning wildly, until he finally skids to a stop inside Kanako's futon.  
  
She stirs and sees his feet twitching near her face. A smile crosses her sleepy face.  
  
"Oh, oni-chan! You've finally decided to treat me like a real woman! You, you're tickling me!"  
  
Another sleepy voice, inside the futon, speaks.  
  
"Hey, the loser is getting really bold! You'll never guess where his head is! Hey Kanako-san, is Motoko awake?"  
  
Kanako looks to her right.  
  
"Uh, yes she is. And she does not look happy. I don't think you're going to have time to model anything for oni-chan!"  
  
She starts to scramble out of her futon.  
  
"Sara-san! Move it or lose it!"  
  
Sara, wearing a skimpy negligee, crawls out of the futon and joins the other girl in the corner.  
  
"Dang, just when it was getting good!"  
  
Flames leap from Motoko's eyes.  
  
"Urashima! You still persist in your lecherous behavior?"  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
Sara looks sideways at Kanako as the vortex rolls off Motoko's sword.  
  
"Is that fair hitting him with her sword trick? I think that he's already unconscious!"  
  
Motoko's head turns as she hears the statement.  
  
"What?"  
  
Unable to recall her blast of chi, the sword master watches helplessly as the futon containing Keitaro is smashed against the far wall. It falls to the floor making a sound like a, well, like a futon with an unconscious person in it falling onto the floor. Su jumps over, opens the futon, and peeks inside. Slowly, she closes it again and looks at Motoko.  
  
"Whoa! I've got good news and bad news!"  
  
Motoko starts to make her way over to her.  
  
"What is the bad news?"  
  
"I don't think that Keitaro is gonna be dancing anytime soon."  
  
"And what good news can there be?"  
  
Su pulls an object from inside the futon as she looks over at Kanako.  
  
"I found a banana! I'd clean forgotten I stashed one in there. Talk about lucky!"  
  
Motoko kneels next to the futon and carefully pulls her fiancé from inside.  
  
"Keitaro, are you injured? Can you speak to me?"  
  
Naru sits next to her and places a hand on Keitaro's forehead.  
  
"Shinobu-chan, can you bring us a cold towel?"  
  
"Aaauuuuu! But, we don't have any ice!"  
  
Kitsune elbows her.  
  
"Why don't ya'll go outside? Ya'll find all you need out there!"  
  
"Oh, that's right!"  
  
She heads out the back door to gather some ice. After a few moments she runs back inside.  
  
"The food's gone! I, I think a bear or something took it all last night! Aaauuuuu! The pack was all torn up! What do we do? What do we do?"  
  
Su runs over and stands in front of the shelf.  
  
"Good morning, Tama-chan!"  
  
"Mew."  
  
"Do ya know what today is?"  
  
"Mew?"  
  
She grabs the little turtle and ties it up.  
  
"It's been over seven years, but today, I finally get to have that turtle stew I've been waitin' for!"  
  
"Mew, mwwww!"  
  
She ties a gag around Tama-chan's mouth.  
  
"Ya aint gonna talk your way out of it this time! Look on the bright side. Ya is going to be a heroist! Just think of the headlines: 'Tasty Turtle Sacrifices Self to Feed Hungry Mob'. Ya is gonna be our famous menu item!"  
  
The turtle struggles against the ropes.  
  
"Mwwwwwwwwwww!"  
  
"Resistance is futility! Your unique flavoring will become part of us!"  
  
Shinobu walks over and places a hand on Su's shoulder.  
  
"But Su-chan, we aren't completely out of food yet! We still have some of the stew from last night! And we aren't starving yet!"  
  
Su blushes and holds the turtle behind her back.  
  
"Well, that's not entirely true. Tama-chan and I, uh, kind of had a midnight snack."  
  
Kitsune rubs her head.  
  
"Of all the stupid things that you do, having a secret feast with Tama-chan has to rank right up there! Now we're really gonna starve!"  
  
"No, we won't starve. I'll go get some food."  
  
They all turn as Keitaro sits up.  
  
"I'm the reason everyone's here, so it's up to me to do something."  
  
Motoko places a hand on his cheek.  
  
"You were just unconscious. You are in no condition to go foraging. It is not something that you need to do."  
  
Naru kneels next to him.  
  
"You never do think, you just jump in regardless of the cost! How are you going to get anywhere through all the snow? No even Motoko-chan is that light-footed! You'd be better off letting someone else go or waiting a few days. The snow might melt by then!"  
  
He pushes his way to his feet and moves to get his coat.  
  
"And if the snow doesn't melt? We might be too weak to send someone for help. Then we will starve."  
  
As he pulls on his coat he turns to them.  
  
"No arguments! I may not be the most qualified to try to make it through this weather, but I'm not going to sit here while one of you tries it!"  
  
They watch from the door and window as Keitaro trudges through the snow and out of sight. Motoko slides the door closed and turns to look at the fire pit.  
  
"He is amazing. Once his mind is set, nothing can change it. I am surprised that it took us so much time to realize that about him."  
  
Kanako sits on the floor.  
  
"What if the weather gets worse and oni-chan can't make it back with the food?"  
  
Mutsumi places some tea near the fire to warm it.  
  
"Kei-kun will come back regardless of the hardships."  
  
Kanako nods her head.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of. He'll risk freezing to death to save us."  
  
Shinobu wrings her hands.  
  
"Sempai wouldn't go that far!"  
  
She looks at the door.  
  
"Yes he would, Aaauuuuu!"  
  
They all stare at each other for a few minutes. At some unseen signal, they all leap to their feet and throw their coats on. Kitsune flings open the door, and crashes into Keitaro.  
  
"What, what are you doing here? We thought that you went to get food?"  
  
He holds up a double-armful of bags.  
  
"Here's some food. I got them near the marker just down the path. We should have enough to last out any storm now!"  
  
Motoko looks at him.  
  
"But, who could have left them there?"  
  
Keitaro points a thumb over his shoulder and smiles.  
  
"They did."  
  
Aoyama and Tsuruko wave to everyone as they walk in the door. Motoko stares at them.  
  
"M-mother! S-s-sister! What are you doing here?"  
  
Aoyama smiles at her youngest daughter.  
  
"We came here to see if you were okay."  
  
"But, how did you know that we were here?"  
  
Tsuruko accepts the glass of hot tea that Kitsune offers her.  
  
"Where else would you go after packing your camping gear? My dear sister, if you must run off somewhere you should be a little more cunning."  
  
Su hops over and shakes their hands.  
  
"Ya is a sight for empty stomachs! How'd ya make it through all this snow?"  
  
Aoyama place a hand to her mouth and laughs lightly.  
  
"Do you not know? Did Motoko-chan not tell you that even if it does snow this late in the season, it only covers the top of the mountains? The snow thins quickly as you head down the trail. After about a kilometer, there is no snow at all. Anyone experienced in these mountains knows that."  
  
Sara furrows her brow and looks at Motoko.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that? I thought that the lack of food was going to stunt my growth!"  
  
Mutsumi smiles at her.  
  
"Oh my! You mean that you might get even shorter than you are?"  
  
Sara flushes red.  
  
"It aint fair! How can you be taller than me with all that extra weight on your chest pulling you down? Besides, you're taking me off track. Motoko, why didn't you tell us?"  
  
The sword master blushes.  
  
"It, it just slipped my mind, maybe?"  
  
Naru places her fists on her hips.  
  
"Then, you knew that we weren't stranded?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Has it not been fun here the last few days?"  
  
Motoko turns and looks at her mother. Her eyes slowly widen as she stares.  
  
"M-mother, why are you hugging Keitaro?"  
  
"I am just rewarding him for being so courageous to attempt to rescue all of you."  
  
Aoyama runs a finger in circle on his left shoulder.  
  
"You really are a charming, brave, and sweet man!"  
  
"A-a-aoyama-san! It, it wasn't like that! I didn't even get a hundred meters before I saw you!"  
  
"It is the thought that counts! You did begin to make the journey to save your friends."  
  
Motoko reaches out and firmly grabs her mother's arm.  
  
"Please mother, I will not allow anyone to tease my fiancé in such a manner."  
  
Aoyama stares at Motoko then Keitaro then at Motoko again.  
  
"Your fiancé? I forbid it."  
  
Tsuruko stands next to her mother.  
  
"I also will not allow this. It is unacceptable."  
  
Keitaro looks at the two women.  
  
"Why not? I may just be a regular guy and I'll never be as refined as you, but I still want to marry Motoko!"  
  
Motoko grabs Keitaro's arm and pulls him close.  
  
"I will marry whom I will! And I choose Keitaro!"  
  
Aoyama smiles at Motoko.  
  
"My dear daughter, you misunderstand. I have nothing against Keitaro-san but, there are proper ways to do these things."  
  
"What do you mean mother?"  
  
Tsuruko takes her kendo stick and raps it on top of Motoko's head.  
  
"Sister, you have only had one omiai meeting with Keitaro-san. A minimum of two is proper etiquette."  
  
"Omiai? We, we have not had an omiai meeting!"  
  
Aoyama nods her head.  
  
"Oh yes, that wonderful dinner was the first meeting. Did you not realize that?"  
  
"But, but, that was just a meal that we shared!"  
  
"Motoko-san, whether you realized it or not, you did follow the rules of omiai. Did you not seat us so that Keitaro-san held a place of honor to my right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Were not questions about his character and background answered satisfactorily?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And, did you not show your acceptance of him by offering your own food to him?"  
  
"Uh, yes."  
  
Aoyama claps her hands.  
  
"Very good! Then, since the first meeting was successful, I require just one more before granting my approval of your becoming engaged to him."  
  
Tsuruko bows to her sister.  
  
"And I hope for the best. I am looking forward to enjoying more meals prepared by such a charming and talented cook!"  
  
Su does a back flip and jumps over to Tsuruko.  
  
"Ya is a woman after my own stomach! I was wondering if ya could help me decide what kind of stuffing is best with this!"  
  
She holds out a still-tied Tama-chan.  
  
"Mwwwww!"  
  
Tsuruko stares at the bound turtle as a drop of sweat runs down her temple.  
  
"You, you were planning to, to eat this turtle?"  
  
"Yeah! Ya wanna join me?"  
  
Tsuruko faints to the floor. The girls all stare at her. Shinobu tugs at Motoko's sleeve.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
Motoko smiles.  
  
"You have discovered my sister's only weakness. She simply cannot stand the sight, or even mention, of any meal that includes a shelled dish. Crab, lobster, oyster, escargot, turtle, it is all the same to her."  
  
Sara helps the woman to sit and looks up at Aoyama.  
  
"Why's she so against eating stuff like that?"  
  
Tsuruko's mother smiles.  
  
"When she was a child, her class was having a picnic. She was preparing to eat a sandwich when she noticed a snail on top of it. To this day, she will not even enter a restaurant that serves such meals. She just barely tolerates shrimp because she enjoyed it greatly as a child"  
  
Kitsune crosses her arms.  
  
"Seems to me that ya'll each have something that ya'll are weak to. What's your's?"  
  
Aoyama blushes and bows her head.  
  
"Oh, it is not much, really."  
  
She leaps over and hugs Keitaro around the neck again.  
  
"I just cannot resist a charming, handsome young man! Tell me again that you think I am beautiful, Keitaro-san!"  
  
Blood drips from his nostril as his glasses fog over. Motoko stomps a foot on the floor.  
  
"MOTHER!"  
  
Su elbows Shinobu and winks.  
  
"The cougar strikes!"  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
End of Chapter Ten. 


	11. Welcome Back

Love Hina – Inheritance  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Eleven – Welcome Back  
  
Friday Noon  
  
Seeing no reason to continue hiding out at the cabin, Motoko convinces Keitaro and the others to return to the Shinmei School. As they close the door to the cabin, Su pulls out her cell phone and calls Emma to let her know that everyone is okay. Naru stares at her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that you had a cell phone? We could have called for help any time!"  
  
Su places the phone back into her pocket and scratches her head.  
  
"Well ya know that's impossible! I don't know the number for the snow rescue squad!"  
  
"You could always call 1-1-9!"  
  
"Why would I want to call nine dogs? We aint in the Swiss Alps, ya know!"  
  
AN: 1-1-9 is used in Japan like 9-1-1 is used in America. A Japanese person saying 'one-one-nine' may make it sound like 'wan-wan-nine'. Wan-wan is how some Japanese kids say 'bow-wow'. So, Su confuses '1-1-9' and thinks Naru is telling her to call nine dogs.  
  
"No! One-one-nine! Emergency services!"  
  
Su scratches her head and then pulls out a notepad and pencil.  
  
"Note to self; ya can call 1-1-9 for more than asking about the price of bananas."  
  
Kitsune places her hand on Su's shoulder.  
  
"Ya'll mean that they will tell you that kind of stuff?"  
  
Su shakes her head.  
  
"Not at first. But they eventually figured it was easier to have the info ready for me when I called."  
  
A few hours later, the group enters the grounds of the Shinmei School. Motoko shows the Hinata-sou residents to some empty rooms and points out the other facilities. After announcing that dinner will be served in the dining room at nightfall, she and Keitaro sit at her kotatsu table and drink some tea. Motoko looks at him.  
  
"I am sorry that things did not go as we planned. It seems that we attracted more unwanted company by leaving."  
  
Keitaro smiles at her.  
  
"At least we had enough time to find out how we both felt. I don't know if we would have gotten the chance otherwise. Also, they saved us the trouble of figuring out how to break the news. I'm surprised that they took it so well."  
  
Motoko looks at him and a warm smile spreads across her face. He looks at her and blushes.  
  
"What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"You have always found the best in any situation. That is also something that I have respected and cherished over the years."  
  
"Well, uh, thanks Motoko-chan. I never knew you felt that way."  
  
"I must make a confession to you. It may surprise you to know that I have respected you since we first met. Well, not quite the first time when you were with Hatani and Shirai, but almost. Even when I tried to force you out of Hinata-sou, you still risked yourself to save me from falling. I never told you how much that act touched me."  
  
He scratches his head as he remembers.  
  
"I couldn't let you fall, even if it would have secured my position as the manager. I was a bit surprised that you never demanded a rematch after you got over your cold. I kept looking over my shoulder expecting you to challenge me for weeks. That is, when you weren't attacking me for falling on Shinobu-chan; or walking in on Kitsune-san in the laundry room; or seeing Narusegawa changing when I popped up through the hole; or when Su-chan chased me into your room while you were wearing only a towel; or when I ran outside and saw all of you in the hot spring; or . . ."  
  
"I believe I understand what you are getting at. You did not give me much opportunity for a proper challenge. I was much too occupied protecting the other residents."  
  
There is a knock at the door and Motoko's mother pokes her head inside.  
  
"I am terribly sorry to bother you so soon after we returned, but could I borrow Keitaro-san for a few minutes? There is a problem with the plumbing and I thought with his experience we could save time not calling for a professional."  
  
Keitaro looks at Motoko and nods his head. He rises to his feet and walks to the door.  
  
"I'd be glad to help. We always had plumbing problems with the hot spring at Hinata-sou, so I guess I'm pretty good with that kind of repair."  
  
"Thank you Keitaro-san. You are very kind to help us."  
  
"Where is the problem, Aoyama-san?"  
  
The door slides closed as she answers.  
  
"One of the female trainees' showers has a leak. They reported it to me as soon as we returned. Motoko-chan also trains them not to waste any resources. She is a very thrifty young woman. An excellent choice for a man on a budget."  
  
Motoko smiles at the closed door, pleased at the compliment paid to her by Aoyama. As she quietly sips her tea, she pauses. The glass slides out of her hands and spills out on the table as she leaps to her feet.  
  
"Spirits! Urashima and a female's shower! The Fates will not be able to resist such an opportunity! I must rescue him before anything happens!"  
  
Motoko flings open the door and rushes into the hallway. Looking left and right, she cannot spot her mother or Keitaro.  
  
"Which shower did they go to? There are three training halls."  
  
She thinks for a moment.  
  
"Training hall three's shower had a plumbing problem a few years ago and it is possible that is where they are heading. Spirits please let my guess be correct!"  
  
Running like the wind, she dashes to the left and around the corner to training hall three.  
  
In training hall two, Aoyama shows Keitaro to the shower and returns to her office. Keitaro, using the tools they picked up along the way, begins his repair work. The faucet of one of the showers is leaking badly, a steady stream of water spurting from a pinhole-sized leak.  
  
"This should be easy to fix. The gasket inside seems to be worn. If I take it out and turn it around, it should last for a while longer. Now, where's the shut off for the water?"  
  
He looks around, tracing the pipes until he spots a shut-off valve. For some strange reason, it is located on a pipe running along the ceiling of the shower room above some lockers. Using a chair, he scrambles on top and scoots along on his back until he is under the valve. After a few moments wrestling with the old valve, he succeeds in shutting the water off and lowers himself to the floor.  
  
Pulling a wrench from the tool bag, he spins it like a pistol and smiles at the faucet.  
  
"I forgot how much I enjoyed fixing things. I don't get the chance to work on plumbing much while digging up artifacts."  
  
In less than a minute, he pulls the faucet apart and reverses the gasket. After tightening the fixture with the wrench, he spins the handle, satisfied at the feel of the valve.  
  
"That should do it. Now, let's turn the water back on and check it out."  
  
Back on top of the lockers, Keitaro grabs the handle to turn the valve open. Try as he might, it refuses to move. Not wasting any effort, he pulls the wrench from his pocket and attaches it to the valve. After a few moments, he stops pulling and reveres the wrench. Spinning around, he places his foot against the wrench and shoves. It moves slightly, so he grabs the pipe with his hands to brace himself and kicks the wrench. The valve spins under his assault, causing the pipe to flex and buckle. As it returns to its position, the pipe pins his fingers and left foot against ceiling.  
  
"Shoot! I hate it when this happens. Luckily, I'm not a Hinata-sou. If I were, the girls would be walking in right about now."  
  
The door to the shower room slides open and Reiko, Mitsuki and Yuki enter followed by the other girls of training hall two. They move to the lockers and begin to remove their training uniforms. Reiko looks at Mitsuki.  
  
"Did you here that Master Motoko returned today? She came back with Urashima-san and six other women. I heard that they are the people from Hinata-sou!"  
  
"Did you see the tanned woman with the white hair? I wonder where she came from."  
  
Yuki ties her hair up and turns to them.  
  
"How about that woman carrying the watermelon? Did you see the size of her breasts? I'm so jealous! I wish that I could be like her!"  
  
Mitsuki scowls at her.  
  
"That goes to show how stupid you are. Just think about the back problems that she must have carrying those things around!"  
  
She pulls her shirt off and poses.  
  
"Small ones are much better! They're easier to bind so that you can train without them getting in the way!"  
  
Yuki pokes her with her elbow.  
  
"You're just saying that because you know you'll always be small! Now, Reiko-chan is another story. She is already bigger than you are. I bet she'll be as big as the melon-woman in a few years!"  
  
Reiko blushes and pulls her towel tighter.  
  
"Stop talking like that!  
  
Yuki pulls the towel and sends Reiko spinning.  
  
"Aw, you're so cute when you blush! Don't you wish Urashima-san could see you now?"  
  
Her statement starts conversations throughout the shower room.  
  
"What do you think he likes better, showers or baths?"  
  
"I'd like to wash his back! He's so dreamy!"  
  
"Do they make bra-pads that are water-proof?"  
  
"Reiko-chan is so lucky! I bet she'll get to wash his back while he's here!"  
  
"Yeah, she probably will. But I know a really good way to make bubbles!"  
  
"I saw Yuki-san keeping that piece of lemon that hit him under her pillow."  
  
"Eww! That's gross!"  
  
"Well, you are only twelve. You wouldn't know about these woman things yet."  
  
"I'm twelve and a half!"  
  
"Just be happy that you're not an old-maid like Mitsuki!"  
  
"Who's an old-maid? I'll get you for that!"  
  
"Give me my towel back!"  
  
"Only if you admit that small is better!"  
  
"Ha! I've got your towel now! Take that!"  
  
"Ow! I'll get you for that! Stop running and face me like a man!"  
  
"Yeah right! Like you could even catch a man!"  
  
"Oh! You are in trouble now!"  
  
"I really envy Reiko-san! She's such a lucky . . ."  
  
"Shh! Did you just hear someone say Gack?"  
  
The door slides open and Motoko enters the room. The girls pull their towels on and look at her.  
  
"Excuse me, but was there a plumbing problem in here?"  
  
Reiko points to the shower.  
  
"Yes Master Motoko. It is over here, but it's not leaking anymore."  
  
"Did, did anyone see Urashima? My mother asked him to repair it for us."  
  
Reiko looks around and the other girls shake their heads.  
  
"No, he hasn't been here. But, how did the leak stop?"  
  
Motoko sighs in relief.  
  
"He must have completed the work already. He is quite skilled in plumbing repair."  
  
She looks around the room and moves to one of the lockers.  
  
"If you do not mind, I shall join you. I must clean up before dinner."  
  
Yuki nods her head.  
  
"That would be wonderful! You can use my extra towel!"  
  
"Thank you Yamamoto-san."  
  
Motoko removes her gi and hangs it in the locker. As she ties her hair back, she notices a few drops of blood dripping down the side of the locker. She closes her eyes.  
  
"Oh spirits! Please do not let me see what I know is above me."  
  
She takes a few steps back and slowly raises her head. Keitaro, his glasses fogged over and blood dripping from his nostrils, is still trapped by the pipe. Motoko smiles at the scene for a moment, enjoying the memories it brings back. A sudden scream causes her to turn around. Reiko, her towel around her feet, holds one hand to her mouth and points the other up at Keitaro.  
  
"A, A, A PEEPING TOM! A PERVERT!"  
  
Keitaro turns his head and sees all the girls looking up at him. Half of them reach for towels while the other half reach for their training swords. He tries to cover his eyes with his arm.  
  
"Oh heck!"  
  
Motoko covers her face with one hand and shakes her head.  
  
"Spirits, how could the Fates do this to him time after time?"  
  
In quick succession, four attacks hurls towards Keitaro from the young women.  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! AIR SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! WALL BREAKING SWORD!"  
  
Keitaro looks up.  
  
"That's a new one!"  
  
Half an hour later, in Motoko's room, Keitaro opens his eyes. Motoko's face slowly comes into focus above his.  
  
"I'm alive? Or am I in Heaven?"  
  
Motoko brushes her fingers along his cheek.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
He lowers his head back into her lap.  
  
"It's kind of strange. It's like one of your attacks with a touch of Shinobu's frying pan thrown in. What was that wall breaking thing?"  
  
"Oh, just something I thought up. This is the first class that I have taught it to."  
  
Keitaro smiles at her.  
  
"Motoko-chan, do me a favor."  
  
"What is it, Keitaro?"  
  
"Warn me if you ever use that one on me. It's quite, different. How did you ever think of it?"  
  
She smiles as she leans over and kisses him.  
  
"From you. The way that you can destroy walls when you are hurled through them was a great inspiration."  
  
He laughs slightly.  
  
"Well, it's nice to know that something educational came from it."  
  
Motoko blushes and looks at him.  
  
"There is something else that I wish you to teach me."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
She opens her robe and leans over him.  
  
"In the barrel, you did something quite, uh, interesting with your lips. Could you show that to me again, Keitaro?"  
  
Blood gushes from his nostrils as her breasts slowly lower towards him.  
  
"I don't know why, but I never get used to this!"  
  
Motoko breathes quicker as he kisses her skin. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her all the way towards him. The door slides open and Tsuruko looks inside.  
  
"Dinner is ready if you . . . Oh! Excuse m-me!"  
  
She quickly slides the door closed and quietly walks back down the hallway. Aoyama meets her as she passes by her room.  
  
"Did you tell Motoko-chan and Keitaro-san that dinner is prepared?"  
  
"Uh, they are having, a little snack right now mother."  
  
"Oh, I hope that they will not spoil their appetite!"  
  
"I do not think that either one of them is concerned about food at the moment."  
  
Aoyama looks at her for a few moments and then smiles. She turns and quickly walks down the hallway.  
  
"Mother, what are you doing?"  
  
"I am going to take a little peek, what else?"  
  
Tsuruko leaps over and grabs her arm.  
  
"MOTHER!"  
  
As Tsuruko drags her towards the dining room, Aoyama waves her arms.  
  
"It is not fair! You had the opportunity to peek! Why cannot I?"  
  
"Mother please, you are embarrassing me."  
  
"I am hungry too!"  
  
"You shall eat dinner like the rest of us. And nothing else!"  
  
"That is not fair!"  
  
"Mother!"  
  
End of Chapter Eleven. 


	12. Captive Heart

Love Hina – Inheritance  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Twelve – Captive Heart  
  
Friday Night  
  
After dinner, Keitaro returns to his room. As he raises his hand to open the door, it suddenly slides open and a slender arm shoots out and grabs his sweater. Before he can cry out, he is dragged inside and the door swiftly slides closed again. The sound of a brief struggle barely echoes into the hallway and then all is quiet once more. A few moments later, the door opens and a sheet-covered laundry hamper is pushed into the hallway by a cloaked figure. Turning left, the person nervously continues down and around the corner, looking over its shoulder just as it disappears from sight. Presently, Motoko walks into the hallway from the dining room and stretches her arms as she reaches her room. Noticing Keitaro's door slightly open, she smiles and walks over. Knocking lightly, she slides the door the rest of the way open.  
  
"Keitaro, may I come in?" The sword master looks around the room as she enters, but Keitaro is not there. Just as she turns around, her foot brushes against an object on the floor. She looks down and spots Keitaro's glasses, their frames twisted slightly and one lens loose. As she kneels to pick them up, she spots a few red drops on the floor.  
  
"Keitaro? Are you here? Keitaro? Keitaro!"  
  
Dashing out the door, Motoko looks up and down the hallway. She rushes left and peers up and down the intersection. Seeing no sign of Keitaro, she turns and runs back to the dining room. Tsuruko is finishing placing the dishes on the trays. Kitsune enters from the far door as Motoko flies into the room.  
  
"Motoko-chan! What's wrong? Ya'll is whiter then a sheet!"  
  
Panting, Motoko looks around desperately and holds up the twister pair of glasses.  
  
"Keitaro, something has happened to Keitaro! I believe he was attacked in his room. Only his broken glasses remain! We must find him, quickly! Where are the others?"  
  
Tsuruko moves towards her sister.  
  
"I believe that Narusegawa is still in the kitchen. She took the first tray a few minutes before you left. Mother went to the office and Shinobu-chan left for her room. Su is on a tour of the grounds, Kanako-chan mentioned something about taking a shower, Sara went to training hall two, and Mutsumi-san went to the market to buy some watermelons."  
  
Motoko nods her head.  
  
"Konno-san, you find Naru-sempai and Shinobu-chan. Tsuruko-san, you collect mother, Sara and Kanako-san and bring them here. I shall gather the trainees to assist us. Meet me in Keitaro's room!"  
  
Kitsune spins around and heads back to the kitchen.  
  
"What about Su and Mutsumi-chan?"  
  
"We cannot afford the time to search the grounds for them. We must begin a looking for Keitaro as soon as possible."  
  
Minutes later, the women meet in the empty room. The girls from training hall two stand to the side, wondering why the Motoko called them. Aoyama wrings her hands, concern for Keitaro etched on her face.  
  
"Spirits! How could something like this happen here? It is almost unbelievable. I hope that dear Keitaro-san is unharmed. Motoko-san, did you see anything else suspicious?"  
  
Motoko shakes her head.  
  
"There is not much here to show what happened to him. Just his glasses and a few drops of blood."  
  
Standing to the side, Reiko whimpers and pulls on Yuki's sleeve. Yuki raises a finger to her lips.  
  
"Be quiet. This is no time to cry like a child."  
  
Yuki stares at Reiko and then turns her gaze to follow where she is pointing. On the ceiling, a swath of red is splattered in a long arc. Everyone turns as she screams. Tsuruko looks up and places her hands to her mouth.  
  
"Oh my spirits! That looks like blood! But, how did it come to be up there? How could it have happened?"  
  
The residents of Hinata-sou all look at each other and nod their heads. Shinobu answers for them.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! That's definitely from Sempai! We've had to clean up messes like that all the time back home."  
  
Naru stands under the stain and studies it intently. After a few moments, she starts pointing around the room.  
  
"Keitaro either stumbled or was pulled into this room. After rolling on the floor, he and his assailant, I am almost sure it was just one person, faced off right about here."  
  
Naru moves to where Keitaro would have been and faces the window.  
  
"Keitaro prepared to launch an attack when something happened. Judging by the spray, I would have to assume that he was exposed to the full frontal nudity of a rather well built woman. Blood exploded from his nostrils as he fell over backwards; hence the pattern on the ceiling."  
  
She kneels on the floor and rubs her hand on the carpet.  
  
"There are imprints of wheel tracks here. Whoever attacked Keitaro must have loaded him on some kind of cart and taken him away."  
  
Aoyama stares at Naru.  
  
"How can you be so sure that is what happened from only looking at the spray of blood on the ceiling?"  
  
Su jumps in the window and trots over to kneel next to Naru.  
  
"Trusts us! After so many years with Keitaro as our manager, ya gets to be an expert on this sort of stuff! Ya done good, Naru, but all of ya missed an important clue. This aint blood on the carpet; its watermelon juice!"  
  
Kitsune rubs her chin.  
  
"It couldn't be her. She may be crazy, but she isn't a kidnapper."  
  
Motoko turns her head and looks at her.  
  
"This is Keitaro we are talking about, remember?"  
  
Kitsune nods her head and pulls on her mystery hat.  
  
"Good point! Then the melon-woman is our Keitaro-napper! Let's go find that double-crossing fink!"  
  
Kanako grabs a display scabbard from the wall.  
  
"I never did trust Otohime-san! I will make her pay for stealing Oni-chan!"  
  
The door slides open and Mutsumi, with Tama-chan resting on her head, enters carrying two shopping bags full of watermelons.  
  
"Oh my! No one told me that we were going to have a party! If I had known, I would have brought some watermelon!"  
  
Naru places a hand to her face.  
  
"Otohime-san, you have watermelons in your bags."  
  
Mutsumi looks at her grocery bags.  
  
"So I do. Oh my, shall we have a party then?"  
  
Kanako points the sheathed sword at the melon-lady.  
  
"Where is Oni-chan?"  
  
She sets her bags down and looks around.  
  
"Oh my! Did you forget to invite Kei-kun too?"  
  
"We are not having a party! We are looking for Oni-chan! What did you do with him?"  
  
Shinobu walks over and places a hand on Mutsumi's shoulder.  
  
"If she was out shopping, how could Otohime-sempai have kidnapped Sempai?"  
  
Motoko shakes her head.  
  
"What about the watermelon stains on the floor?"  
  
Kitsune scratches her cheek.  
  
"There's only one way to solve this. Let's search Mutsumi's room and see if Keitaro-san is in there."  
  
The women and girls follow Motoko through the hallways and to Mutsumi's room. They slide open the door and enter the spartan quarters. A rolled up futon and a kotatsu table are the only furniture visible. Naru moves to the closet and slides it open, revealing Mutsumi's backpack neatly stored inside. No sign or clue to Keitaro's whereabouts can be seen. Motoko steps into the back of the closet and pushes the panel in a certain way, revealing a secret compartment. It also is empty. She returns to the room and everyone carefully searches the floor and walls. Shinobu finds something and holds it up.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! I found part of a banana peel!"  
  
Kitsune jumps over.  
  
"A clue! A clue! Let me see that!"  
  
Shinobu hands the fruit peel to her and Kitsune pulls out a magnifying glass.  
  
"Yep! It's from a banana all right! That means that Su is the real culprit! Where were you on the night of July twenty-third?"  
  
Hinata-sou's resident inventor pulls out her electronic diary.  
  
"Let's see, I was with ya and Kanako singing karaoke in the common room. That reminds me. Ya still owe me 5,000 yen for sake!"  
  
The fox crosses her arms.  
  
"Never mind the details. What did you do with Keitaro-san?"  
  
"I aint done nothing with Keitaro. But if ya wants to know my plans, it'll cost ya twenty bananas!"  
  
Motoko heads for the door.  
  
"Never mind that, let us check Su's room!"  
  
They all run down the hallway and rush into Su's temporary quarters. Apart from a futon, only a cooking spoon is visible on the floor. Everyone turns and looks at Shinobu.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! I didn't take Sempai! I've been framed!"  
  
The mob heads next door to Shinobu's room. An empty bottle of sake is on the kotatsu table. Sara crosses her arms.  
  
"So, the detective did it after all. You never see that coming!"  
  
Kitsune grabs Sara's collar.  
  
"Who are you callin' a thief? I was in the dining room! Just ask Tsuruko-san!"  
  
Tsuruko clears her throat.  
  
"You were gone for a few minutes. I cannot vouch for your whereabouts the entire time."  
  
"Well, I didn't kidnap Keitaro-san. Ya'll can check my room anytime!"  
  
Motoko heads for the door.  
  
"That we shall!"  
  
In a few seconds, they cross the hallway and enter Kitsune's room. Just inside the door, a piece of black ribbon lies on the floor. Aoyama picks it up and examines it.  
  
"Who would wear a black ribbon? It is not a common color choice."  
  
Motoko turns to Kanako.  
  
"Your own brother! How could you?"  
  
Kanako holds up her hands.  
  
"I didn't take my Oni-chan! That's the most outrageous thing I've ever heard!"  
  
"Then let us go to your room and prove it!"  
  
As a group, they all move into the hallway and turn left. Two doors up, they enter Kanako's room. After a thorough search, the only odd thing they find is a small, black, circular object. Kitsune studies it under her magnifying glass.  
  
"This is odd. I've no idea what this is a part of. Ya'll got any clue?"  
  
Naru examines the disk.  
  
"It looks just like an eye from my Liddo-kun doll."  
  
The room goes silent. After a few seconds, Naru raises her head and looks around.  
  
"Now, just hold on a minute! I didn't kidnap Keitaro!"  
  
Motoko steps in front of her.  
  
"You would have the strongest reasons for wanting to take him, considering that you used to be his wife."  
  
Shinobu wrings her hands.  
  
"It was a crime of passion after all! Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Su raises her fist.  
  
"Off to Naru's room! The Keitaro Rescue Squad is on the move!"  
  
They cross the hallway and enter Naru's room. Immediately upon entering, they all see a piece of lingerie on the kotatsu table. Tsuruko looks at Naru.  
  
"You should be more carefully about putting your personal things away."  
  
Naru shakes her head.  
  
"That isn't mine! I haven't worn anything like that since the divorce. Besides, it looks like something from Haruka-san's collection."  
  
Aoyama picks up the underwear.  
  
"Why would it be here? Who wears such things?"  
  
Shinobu pinches Sara's cheek.  
  
"What did you do with Sempai?"  
  
Sara pulls back and rubs her cheek.  
  
"I didn't do anything to him! You're barking up the wrong tree."  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind if we checked your room next!"  
  
"Be my guest!"  
  
In Sara's room, a small, ball-shaped bell rests on the floor next to the kotatsu table. Su picks it up and shakes it.  
  
"Jingly bells! Jingly bells!"  
  
Kitsune grabs the bell from her.  
  
"Don't tamper with the evidence! Now, this could have come from anywhere. But, the question is, where?"  
  
Motoko clears her throat.  
  
"My, my old sword had such a bell on the handle."  
  
At that, the crowd moves to Motoko's office. A search reveals nothing out of the ordinary, so they continue and enter her bedroom. After minutes of scouring every corner, drawer, and shelf, the women come up blank. They all sit on the floor staring at each other. Motoko sighs and looks at Keitaro's glasses.  
  
"Where can he be? What has happened to my dear Keitaro?"  
  
Su's cellular phone rings and she pulls it from her pocket.  
  
"It's your quarter! What can I do for ya?"  
  
She listens with an intent expression on her face.  
  
"Yep. No. No. Uh-huh. Yep. No. No. Sure. Bye-bye!"  
  
Kanako looks at her.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Oh, it was just Emma and Haruka-san."  
  
"What did they want?"  
  
Su stuffs the phone back into her pocket.  
  
"They was just wondering if Amalla was here."  
  
Naru adjusts her position and turns to her.  
  
"Why would she be here?"  
  
Su scratches her head.  
  
"Well, I called her after we found Keitaro to told her the news. It seems that she showed up at Hinata-sou while we were in the cabin. Haruka-san said that she packed some stuff and headed for Kyoto."  
  
Motoko nods her head.  
  
"It will be pleasant to see her again. In addition, she can help us locate Keitaro. You mentioned before that she was one of the best hunters in your country, did you not, Su?"  
  
Su nods her head.  
  
"Ya bet she is! She can find stuff without even using a tracker!"  
  
Su looks at her watch.  
  
"But, she should have been here an hour or so ago, based on when Emma said she left Hinata-sou. I guess the trains is running late."  
  
Elsewhere, in a darkened area somewhere on the Shinmei School grounds, Keitaro opens his eyes and looks around. He tries to move, but is securely bound to a chair. As he struggles, a cloak person moves into view from the corner. He squints to try to make out the figure.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing with me?"  
  
The figure flips back the hood of the cloak. Keitaro's eyes widen as he recognizes her. She smiles at him.  
  
"Hiya Jack! Long time no see!"  
  
"Amalla-san!"  
  
She moves in front of the chair and leans over.  
  
"I heard that ya was a free man again! So ah'm here to keep to you to your promise."  
  
"Promise? What are you talking about?"  
  
Amalla Su leans closer and kisses his cheek.  
  
"Ah'm gonna be your wife, of course!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
End of Chapter Twelve. 


	13. Still Lovin' Ya

Love Hina – Inheritance  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Thirteen – Still Lovin' Ya  
  
Late Friday Night  
  
Keitaro struggles as Amalla guides her lips along his cheek on a course towards his left ear.  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about, Amalla-san? I n-never promised that I'd m-m-marry you!"  
  
She leans back and looks into his eyes.  
  
"Of course ya did Kaytro. Ah remember it like it was yesterday."  
  
"What? I don't remember anything like that!"  
  
Amalla crosses her arms and stares at him.  
  
"Ya sure is stubborn, but I like that. Okay jack, lets me refreshens your memory. These were my exact words."  
  
She touches her lips for a moment and then continues.  
  
"But I cant kill a man with the same face as our older brother! If you and I become lovers and go back to my homeland, it'll put Kaolla's mind at ease, and she'll get better again!"  
  
A smile spreads across her lips.  
  
"Now, do ya remember?"  
  
Keitaro tilts his head and looks at the ceiling.  
  
"I remember that's what you said while you had me tied up in your apartment. But, I never agreed to it."  
  
Amalla wiggles a finger back and forth.  
  
"Ya never said no, Kaytro."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Where I come from, not sayin' no is the same as sayin' yes! It's just simple logic. If ya's don't disagree, than ya must be agreeable."  
  
Keitaro resumes struggling in his chair.  
  
"God! She still thinks just like Su!"  
  
Amalla unties the string at the neck of her cloak and lets the garment fall to the floor. Clad in her traditional dress, her hips sway as she moves towards Keitaro again.  
  
"Now Kaytro, all we needs to do to make this official is to seal it with a kiss."  
  
"A k-k-kiss?"  
  
In her room, Motoko looks at Su.  
  
"How is your Keitaro tracker working?"  
  
Su presses the button on the device.  
  
"It says that Keitaro is still somewhere in the school, but something's messing with the signal and I cant get a good lock on him."  
  
Motoko shakes her head.  
  
"There are hundreds of places that Keitaro can be. Without narrowing it down, it may take hours to find him. Something in my soul tells me that we do not have that kind of time. How can we improve our odds?"  
  
The room is silent for many moments until Shinobu slowly raises her hand.  
  
"I, I think I know a way to find Sempai, but you have to promise not to hurt him when we find him."  
  
Naru turns and looks at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
The young cook wrings her hands.  
  
"Well, back at Hinata-sou, whenever Sempai accidentally fell on me, no matter where we were, either you or Motoko-sempai would always show up in an instant."  
  
Motoko nods in agreement.  
  
"That is true, but how does that help us?"  
  
Shinobu looks at the door.  
  
"I will leave the room. Then after a few minutes you, you have to convince yourselves that Sempai fell on me again. Aaauuuuu! If I'm right, you will find him no matter where he is!"  
  
Kitsune stares at her.  
  
"That's the biggest load of pucky that I ever heard. But, ya'll know it just might work!"  
  
Su jumps over to the closet and pulls out a towel.  
  
"We needs to make it as realistical as possible. Keitaro couldn't resist making a slip-up whenever one of us was just wearing a towel!"  
  
A minute later, Shinobu blushes as she slides the door open and enters the hallway. Closing the door, she turns right and starts walking.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! Sempai, where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are!"  
  
Motoko looks at Naru and shakes her head.  
  
"I doubt that this will provide any benefit to us."  
  
Naru nods her head and looks at the door.  
  
"How are we supposed to believe that Keitaro falls on her when we don't know where he is?"  
  
The room is silent for a few moments and then Mutsumi coughs to get their attention.  
  
"Oh my! Didn't Shinobu-chan look so cute in that towel? She is such a sweet thing!"  
  
Kanako nods in agreement and smiles deviously.  
  
"She doesn't have to worry about it slipping off anymore. She's really grown up, if you know what I mean."  
  
Kitsune cups her cheek with her right hand.  
  
"Yep! Shinobu sure is a tempting target for any clumsy, near-sighted, pervert!"  
  
Motoko unconsciously tightens her grip on the handle of her sword. Naru, her arms crossed, stares at the floor as the veins in her temple begin to throb. Tsuruko grasps what is happening and offers a comment.  
  
"That towel was somewhat short. I hope that Maehara-san does not need to bend over for any reason."  
  
Motoko clenches her eyes shut as her sword starts to shake in her hands. She growls out one word.  
  
"Urashima!"  
  
Naru digs her fingers into the wooden floor and bares her teeth.  
  
"Keitaro!"  
  
Su adds the final touch.  
  
"And it's a pink towel! Keitaro could never pass that up!"  
  
Motoko launches herself to her feet.  
  
"URASHIMA! How dare you attempt to sate your lust on that fair maiden?"  
  
Naru scrambles towards the door.  
  
"KEITARO! Get away from Shinobu-chan, you pervert!"  
  
Without bothering to slide open the door, Motoko and Naru crash through it and leap into the hallway. In perfect synchronization, they turn left and dash to the intersection. With the other women in pursuit, they turn right and continue to the far end of the corridor. They slide to a halt and turn around to stare at a door on the left. Raising their feet, they kick the door in, sending splinters flying into the room.  
  
Keitaro's struggles feebly as Amalla places her hands on his cheeks and brings her lips close to his. She whispers to him softly.  
  
"I've been infatuated with ya since I first saw you, ya know that? There's something fascinating about ya, Kaytro."  
  
Keitaro freezes and turns his eyes towards the door.  
  
"I just got a chill. Why do I feel like something really bad is about to happen to me?"  
  
The door explodes inwards and Amalla places herself next to Keitaro to protect him from the debris. She lowers her arms and stares at the door.  
  
"What the heck is going . . . Oh spit!"  
  
Motoko and Naru stand surrounded by the shattered frame of the door. Theirs eyes are match sets of red-hot coals as Motoko points her sword at Keitaro.  
  
"Urashima! You shall pay for attacking Shinobu-chan!"  
  
Naru rips a beam from the frame of the door and holds it like a bat.  
  
"Keitaro! How many times have I told you to stop groping Shinobu-chan?"  
  
Frantically, Keitaro strains at his bonds.  
  
"I'm innocent! I swear it! B-besides, Shinobu-chan isn't even h-h-here!"  
  
Keitaro exerts an extreme effort. At first singly, and then in groups, the ropes tear and fall away. Pulling free, he jumps from the chair just as Shinobu runs in the door.  
  
"Don't hurt Sempai you two! He's innocent this time! Aaauuuuu!"  
  
As she passes between the two women, she trips on the remains of the door. As Keitaro reaches out to stop her fall his hands knot themselves in Shinobu's towel.  
  
With the obvious results.  
  
Shinobu raises her hands to her mouth and whimpers.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! Sempai, how could you?"  
  
Keitaro stares at Shinobu, blood dripping from his nostrils. He doesn't even hear the attacks that Motoko and Naru launch.  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! WALL BREAKING SWORD!"  
  
"KEITARO! YOU LOUSY PERVERT!"  
  
The vortex and the wooden beam reach him at the same time, hurling him up and through the wall. As he sails over the far end of the training yard, Amalla jumps through the hole and leaps after him.  
  
"I'll catch ya, Kaytro! Just stay up there a little longer!"  
  
Motoko and the residents of Hinata-sou stare at each other. Aoyama leans through the hole and watches as Amalla jumps over the far wall.  
  
"Was that Su-chan's sister Amalla-san? She is quite a beautiful woman. And she is very athletic. Amalla-san could teach some of our trainees a thing or two about agility."  
  
Su looks back and forth between Motoko and Naru.  
  
"Didn't we come here to rescue him?"  
  
Motoko leaps through the hole. The other women run to the end of the hallway and exit through the door.  
  
Outside, Keitaro crashes down through some trees, bracing himself for his impending impact with the hard ground. As he tumbles out from the lowest boughs, he feels strong, slender arms catch him. He opens his eyes and sees Amalla's smiling face.  
  
"Ah'm glad that you hit those trees. If they hadn't slowed ya down, I might not have caught up to ya, Kaytro!"  
  
She dashes to the left and runs for the far corner of the wall.  
  
"We have to find another private place to hide. All these women around aint good for ya. I can't have my future husband clawed after by a bunch of would-be suitors while Ah'm courting him, now can I?"  
  
Keitaro, bouncing in her arms as she runs, scratches his head.  
  
"Why do things like this happen to me? Amalla-san, there's something that I really have to tell you."  
  
She looks down at him.  
  
"We can discuss the wedding plans later! I've been waiting a long time for this day to come, and I won't let anything stand in my way!"  
  
As she turns the corner, Amalla skids to a stop. Motoko, holding her arms out, stands in her way.  
  
"Amalla-san! Why have you kidnapped Keitaro?"  
  
"That aint none of your concern! I didn't come all this way to stop now!"  
  
The sword master draws her sword as she shifts her feet.  
  
"I insist that you release Keitaro this instant! Do not provoke me into a confrontation with you."  
  
Amalla sets Keitaro on his feet and pushes him to the side.  
  
"Ya gets what is coming to ya if you interfere with my plans!"  
  
The tanned woman reaches behind her back and pulls out an intricately carved quarterstaff. A silver cap covers one end and the other reveals a daggered tip. Keitaro stares at her as the other women appear behind Motoko.  
  
"How does she and Su pull out stuff like that?"  
  
Lightning flashes in the night sky as Amalla spins the stick over her head. Motoko remains unfazed as the thunder crashes through the trees.  
  
"Amalla-san, even though you are an old friend, I shall not hold back if you continue this madness! I shall marry Keitaro and it is no use trying to interfere!"  
  
Amalla shakes her head.  
  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! Ah'm gonna be his wife, and that's that!"  
  
Without warning, Amalla launches herself at Motoko and her staff slices through the air. Motoko twists her sword and brings it up, deflecting the stick to the side. Instantly, she reverses her grip and slashes from left to right. Amalla leaps above the blade, nimbly avoiding the attack. As she flips over, she swipes the end of her staff towards the ground. The sword master, anticipating the strike, rolls to the left. Both women regain their feet and face each other quietly. As if by some unheard signal, they both launch their next attacks simultaneously, sword and staff glinting in the moonlight as the blades hurl towards each other. Another stroke of lightning illuminates the night, revealing Keitaro as he leaps between the combatants, arms raised to intercept both sword and staff. The women's arms shudder as their weapons stop in mid-strike.  
  
Keitaro, the blade of the sword gripped in his left hand and the staff's dagger clenched in his right, strains to keep the weapons immobilized. Sweat drips from his forehead as he closes his eyes to try to ignore the pain.  
  
Kitsune stares at him.  
  
"A single-handed . . ."  
  
Naru continues.  
  
"Sword and staff . . ."  
  
Su finishes the sentence.  
  
"Block!"  
  
He opens his eyes again.  
  
"Oh heck, this is gonna hurt!"  
  
Keitaro steps backwards and pulls the weapons from the women's grips. He drops them to the ground and kneels, clenching his hands to slow their bleeding. Kanako runs over and pulls at his arms.  
  
"Oni-chan! Let me see your hands! Someone call a doctor! We need some bandages!"  
  
As Shinobu moves next to Keitaro, Kanako looks up and pulls her towel off.  
  
"This will do. Thank you, Maehara-san!"  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
While Shinobu dashes back to the school to find her clothes, Motoko pulls the towel from Kanako's hands and quickly tears it into strips. Carefully, the two women bind his hands. Aoyama looks back and forth between Motoko and Amalla.  
  
"Will someone please explain what is going on? Amalla-san, why are you here?"  
  
Amalla uncrosses her arms and helps Keitaro to his feet, holding his left arm tightly.  
  
"Kaytro and I are gonna get hitched!"  
  
Keitaro pulls away from the tanned-woman.  
  
"Amalla-san! I'm sorry, but I am not going to marry you!"  
  
He turns and looks at Motoko.  
  
"I love Motoko-chan, and I'll marry her."  
  
Amalla stares at him.  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
He nods his head.  
  
Amalla shrugs her shoulders.  
  
"Well okay then! If ya already haves your heart set on another, than I won't stand in your way."  
  
Su tugs at Keitaro's sleeve and whispers in his ear.  
  
"Careful, Keitaro. I can tell where this is heading, and I don't think you'll like it too much."  
  
Amalla smiles as she walks over to Motoko. Before anyone can do anything, Amalla kisses the sword master. Su shakes her head.  
  
"I knew this was gonna happen."  
  
Motoko staggers backwards and places her hand to her lips as Amalla walks over and quietly picks up her quarterstaff.  
  
"A-a-amalla-san! Wh-wh-why did y-you kiss me?"  
  
Amalla, without saying a word, walks off into the darkness. Su walks over and pats Motoko's shoulder.  
  
"Ya remember that show called Ranma 1/2 that I used to watch back when ya first came to Hinata-sou?"  
  
Motoko turns and looks at her.  
  
"You mean to show about the boy that transformed into a female whenever he got wet?"  
  
"Yep! Remember the episode when he beat that Shampoo gal in her hometown?"  
  
She thinks for a few moments.  
  
"That girl swore to kill the girl-type Ranma after he, I mean she, defeated her."  
  
Motoko's eyes go wide.  
  
"You, you do not mean that . . ."  
  
Su nods her head.  
  
"Amalla just gave ya the Kiss o' Death! From here on, ya is mortal enemies! Get a good night's sleep, because she'll be coming for blood in the morning."  
  
End of Chapter Thirteen. 


	14. Beating of the Heart

Love Hina – Inheritance  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Fourteen – Beating of the Heart  
  
Saturday Morning  
  
Motoko sits in her room near the small shrine. Outside her window, morning strives with the cold grey clouds to mark the beginning of a new day. The fragrance of burning incense lightly fills the air as the sword master quietly meditates. A single candle on the shrine provides the only illumination in the room, casting dancing shadows on the far wall and ceiling. A soft knock at her door, almost imperceptible, causes her to turn her head.  
  
"Please come in, Keitaro."  
  
The door slides open and Keitaro pokes his head inside.  
  
"Motoko, how did you know it was me?"  
  
She smiles and motions for him to enter.  
  
"Your pacing stopped a few moments ago. You must have walked many kilometers in your room last night."  
  
He slides the door closed and kneels next to her. He gently touches her cheek and turns her head. After a brief kiss, he sits back.  
  
"You didn't sleep either."  
  
Motoko nods her head.  
  
"Amalla-san is a formidable opponent. I do not know if I can defeat her without harming her. However, if I do not use all my skills, she shall most surely be victorious."  
  
Keitaro sighs.  
  
"We can try to talk to her. Maybe she'll listen to reason."  
  
"Remember what Su said last night? This challenge cannot be denied. Amalla-san will continue with this conflict."  
  
Keitaro reaches out and takes Motoko's hand.  
  
"We can run away again. The last place anyone would think to look for us is at Hinata-sou. We can hide out in the underground passages."  
  
Motoko shakes her head as she touches his cheek. She smiles, just for him.  
  
"No, running away will not benefit us this time. Amalla-san will track me to the ends of the earth. We must resolve this soon, somehow."  
  
There is another knock at the door and Motoko looks at her clock, seeing that the hour for the morning meal is at hand. She walks over and opens the door. Amalla, a sly smile on her face, stands in the hallway. Motoko leaps backwards into the room, almost stumbling over her kotatsu table.  
  
"A-amalla-san!"  
  
The tanned woman turns and walks up the hallway. Keitaro peeks out the door.  
  
"It looks like she's heading to the dining room. I guess we should go too, but be careful Motoko. It's almost sunrise."  
  
Keitaro walks ahead, peeking around each corner until they arrive at breakfast. Amalla, Su, Tsuruko, and Kitsune are already seated. Keitaro and Motoko take the seats directly across from Amalla and Su as Shinobu, Naru, and Kanako enter from the opposite hallway. A moment later, Aoyama, Sara, and Mutsumi push the carts in from the kitchen.  
  
Amalla casually watches as the women transfer the trays from the cart to the table. Motoko keeps her eyes on Amalla, looking for any hint of her first attack. As Mutsumi places a bowl in front of her, Motoko nods her head in thanks. When she turns back to the front, she sees that Amalla has a knife in her hand. Motoko leaps from her chair, only to stare as Amalla reaches for a muffin. She calmly dips the knife into the butter tray and spreads it on the muffin. Keitaro touches Motoko's arm and whispers.  
  
"Calm down, it's just breakfast. I'm sure Amalla-san won't do anything here."  
  
Motoko slides back into her chair, keeping one hand on the hilt of her sword. Throughout breakfast, she flinches whenever Amalla reaches onto the table, be it for the pitcher of tea or another muffin. When the meal is finish, Amalla calmly rises and walks to the hallway without looking back. The sword master reaches a shaking hand to her glass of tea.  
  
"That was a most uncomfortable meal."  
  
As she sips her tea, Amalla pokes her head back into the room, causing Motoko to spray tea across the table. Just as quickly, the tanned woman disappears again. Sword in hand, Motoko leaps over the table and rushes into the hallway, only to find that her antagonist has fled. With Keitaro at her side, she returns to her room. He places his back to the door as Motoko kneels at her table.  
  
"Amalla-san doesn't seem intent at confronting you right away. Maybe she thought it over and changed her mind?"  
  
Motoko shakes her head.  
  
"Her aura is clearly pitched for conflict. I just wish I knew when she will strike."  
  
Keitaro looks up and stares at the window. Seeing the look in his eyes, Motoko grabs the tray from under the pitcher of tea and spins around, sending the platter spinning through the empty window.  
  
"Keitaro, did you see Amalla-san in the window?"  
  
He nods his head as he moves to sit beside her.  
  
"Yes, but she moved as soon as you reached for the table. She is fast!"  
  
Motoko jumps to her feet.  
  
"I cannot bear this waiting! I shall force a confrontation with her if I must!"  
  
She slides open the door. Amalla stands in the hallway, smiling at her. Motoko quickly slides the door closed and dives to the side. She waits, expecting the door to crash inwards at any moment. A minute passes. Then another. Keitaro slowly opens the door and peeks into the hallway.  
  
"She's gone again."  
  
Motoko grabs a scarf from a peg on the wall and ties her hair back.  
  
"I have had enough! This will end now!"  
  
The sword master charges into the hallway and turns left. Keitaro runs close behind her, looking over his shoulder occasionally for any sign of Amalla. They exit the building and rush into one of the training yards. A group of the young female trainees practice with their training swords in the center of the courtyard as a light rain falls. Amalla sits on the far wall observing them. Keitaro steps in front of Motoko and then turns around.  
  
"Amalla-san isn't armed right now. In fact, she doesn't look like she's trying to get ready for a fight at all. Something is strange about this, but I can't put my finger on it."  
  
Motoko draws her sword from its scabbard.  
  
"I care not! I will not sit and wait for her to choose her own time to attack. I will end this! By the spirits I swear it!"  
  
Motoko looks to the far wall, but Amalla has disappeared again. Slender fingers touch Motoko's right shoulder, causing her to drop her sword and leap into Keitaro's arms.  
  
"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Keitaro quickly reassures her.  
  
"Motoko! It's okay! It's only Su-chan!"  
  
Motoko opens her eyes as Keitaro lowers her to her feet. Su smiles wanly at her as Amalla walks out the door.  
  
"I'm sorry Motoko, but ya lost the first contest. My sister beat ya fairly and squarely."  
  
Motoko looks from Su to Amalla and back.  
  
"Lost? That cannot be! We have yet to confront each other! And, what do you mean by the 'first' contest?"  
  
Amalla tilts her head.  
  
"Don't ya know? This is just a standard challenge. Any idiot knows what the rules are!"  
  
Keitaro moves to place himself between Amalla and Motoko.  
  
"I don't understand? Su-chan, what's going on?"  
  
The rest of the women exit the building as Su crosses her arms.  
  
"There are five contests and that was the first one. Nerves of Steel!"  
  
A few minutes later, Keitaro and the women sit in the dinning room again. Amalla looks over at Motoko.  
  
"Ah'm really sorry. But, I didn't think ya was so ignorant as to not know something as common as the Molmol Challenge."  
  
"How was I supposed to know about that? I am not from your homeland."  
  
Amalla tilts her head.  
  
"Don't they do it everywhere?"  
  
Motoko stomps her foot.  
  
"No! They do not! Su, will you please explain what is going on? What is this Molmol Challenge?"  
  
Su jumps up on the table and starts pacing its length.  
  
"The Molmol Challenge is the way we resolves personal issues in my homeland. That is, when they aint covered by any law, or the parties involved can't reach a mutually agreeable settlement."  
  
She starts counting off on her fingers.  
  
"Firstly, there is the Nerves of Steel contest. Whoever can make the other jumps out of their skin first wins."  
  
Motoko stands up and places her hands on the table.  
  
"I did not know that was a contest! It is not fair to award the win to Amalla-san!"  
  
"Sorry! Them's is the rules. Being ignorant aint no excuse."  
  
Motoko returns to her seat.  
  
"Very well. What are the remaining challenges? Let us bring this contest to a conclusion so that Keitaro and I may be married. I will surely win the next three."  
  
Su shakes her head.  
  
"Ya haves to complete all five contests."  
  
Motoko stares at her.  
  
"But, three victories would ensure a greater total than the other could win. Why not stop there?"  
  
"Those is the rules. Ya could win the first four and die during the last one. Gotta give the other guy a fair chance."  
  
Keitaro grabs Su's hand.  
  
"Is the last contest that dangerous?"  
  
Su stares at him.  
  
"Nope. But, ya never know if ya might get runned over by a truck."  
  
Motoko nods her head.  
  
"Very well. I shall win the remaining contests, and Keitaro!"  
  
Amalla shakes her finger.  
  
"Don't ya'll go counting your eggs before they hatch into ostriches!"  
  
Su holds up two fingers.  
  
"The second challenge is Dodge Ball!"  
  
A few minutes later, back outside in the training yard, Motoko and Amalla face off thirty meters apart. The others stand under an overhang to stay out of the rain. Holding Amalla's quarterstaff, Su stands between the two combatants.  
  
"This game ends when one of ya's takes a hit. It's that simple."  
  
Motoko looks around.  
  
"Where is the ball?"  
  
Su spins the staff in a furious circle above her head.  
  
"Ball? We don't use balls! Ya haves to dodge the lightning!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Su leaps back and heads for the overhang.  
  
"On the counts of three begin!"  
  
She raises the staff to the sky.  
  
"One!"  
  
"Two!"  
  
"Five!"  
  
Keitaro leans over.  
  
"Three, Su-chan."  
  
"Oh, right! Three!"  
  
Lightning begins striking randomly across the courtyard, hitting multiple targets at almost the same time. Motoko and Amalla leap from one spot to another, eyes watching the clouds for any indication where the next bolt will strike. The air is torn with crashing thunder, causing the others to cover their ears. From other doors and windows, the students of the Shinmei School watch, fascinated by the brilliant display and the two women's agility in avoiding the lightning. Rain, softly at first, but becoming stronger by the minute, continues falling. The wind swirls through the courtyard, turning the shower into a tempest. Keitaro places a hand on Su's shoulder.  
  
"Su-chan, this looks too dangerous!"  
  
She shakes her head.  
  
"Nah! These bolts are just little ones! They'll shock ya a bit, but no real harm'll be done! Amalla and I used to play this game all the time! Ya ought to try it, Keitaro!"  
  
After about thirty minutes, and without either woman showing any signs of tiring, Su stops waving the staff. Almost immediately, the lightning and winds cease, though the rain continues falling in sheets. Shinobu holds out two glasses of hot tea as Motoko and Amalla join them under the eaves of the building. Naru and Kitsune rub towels through their hair while they drink. Refreshed, the warriors return to the yard for the second round. As Su starts swinging the staff, Motoko holds up two umbrellas and tosses one to Amalla.  
  
"I would not wish you to catch a cold while we fight. This will afford you at least some protection, if it is not against the rules."  
  
Amalla smiles as she catches the umbrella.  
  
"Ya is a real sport, Motoko! Ah'm honored that ya is my friend and rival!"  
  
Motoko bows to Amalla and holds her umbrella above her head. Amalla opens hers and shields herself from the rain. Immediately, a half dozen bolts of lightning spring from the clouds and curve towards Amalla. She leaps for safety, but the daggers of light track her every move. Unable to avoid the bolts, she shudders as the electricity courses through her. Keitaro forces Su's arm down, causing the lightning to stop. He rushes to Amalla, followed by the others. Motoko, already at her side, helps her to sit up. Amalla places a hand to her forehead and looks at Motoko.  
  
"Ya sneaked me a metal umbrella, didn't ya?"  
  
Motoko smiles at her. Amalla points at Motoko's umbrella.  
  
"And ya used a wooden one for yourself?"  
  
She spins her parasol.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Su lifts Motoko's right arm.  
  
"And we haves a winner! Ya sure that ya haven't played this before, Motoko?"  
  
Amalla stumbles as she tries to regain her feet. Keitaro lifts her in his arms and carries her back inside. She peeks over his shoulder and sticks her tongue out at Motoko as the sword master follows closely behind. Motoko clenches her fists.  
  
"Vile trickster!"  
  
End of Chapter Fourteen. 


	15. All You Can Eat!

Love Hina – Inheritance

Fanfic by Steven Biggs

Chapter Fifteen – All You Can Eat

Saturday Noon

Motoko, Keitaro, and Su sit in the sword master's room, discussing the remaining three events of the Molmol Challenge. Motoko shakes her head.

"I should have suspected a challenge such as this, knowing you and your sister's background. Tell me, Su, what is the next event?"

Su, moving next to Keitaro every time he slides to another side of the kotatsu table, stops and looks up.

"All Ya Can Eat!"

Keitaro shakes his head.

"Why do I feel like that's more than it sounds?"

"Well, simplistically speaking, it's just an eating contest. Ya haves one minute to finish each dish, and whoever can't eat anymore, loses."

Motoko shakes her head and sighs.

"I suppose that we will be required to consume dishes particular to your homeland. That in itself will make this event difficult."

Su grabs Keitaro's arm and shakes her finger.

"Nope! As the challenged, ya can pick the dishes yourself."

Tsuruko walks through the doorway.

"It would be nice if Keitaro-san could be the chef. I would not mind participating as well if he were to prepare the meals!"

Motoko looks at him hopefully.

"Would you mind?"

He smiles at her.

"I'd be glad to. Su, how many meals do I need to make?"

She taps her cheek.

"Hmm, knowing Amalla, I'd say twenty to start would be good. But, ya had better be ready for the long haul."

"When do we start?"

"Ya have twenty-four hours from the end of the last event to begins the next."

Keitaro looks up at the clock and scratches his head.

"I'll have to cook all night if I'm going to make all those meals1"

He rests his head on the kotatsu table.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm so tired already."

Motoko brushes his cheek with her hand.

"I do not wish to push you too hard. I will have the kitchen staff prepare the meals."

He shakes his head as it rests on the table.

"No. I promised to help, so I'll make them. Besides, it's not the first time that I've pulled an all-nighter when one of you girls asked for my help."

Tsuruko looks over at him.

"You are a very caring and selfless man, Keitaro-san."

Keitaro looks up at her and smiles.

"Not really. It was either help them or Narusegawa and Motoko-chan would make me wish I did."

Tsuruko looks sideways at her sister. Motoko points a finger at her.

"Do not start with the 'I must punish you' routine again. It was not as dreadful as you believe."

Her sister places her hands behind her head and turns towards the door.

"Hmmm."

After Tsuruko leaves the room, Motoko grabs her shoulders and shivers.

"I would rather she did something. My sister is most terrifying when she acts nonchalant."

Keitaro looks at Motoko as he stands.

"What kind of meals would you prefer?"

Su grins.

"Ya can make anything ya wants to. I'd order some spicy stuff if I were you, Motoko."

Motoko thinks for a moment.

"I will leave the selection of items to you, Keitaro. I am sure whatever you make will be excellent."

Keitaro walks through the door, scratching his head as he ponders what to prepare. Su walks over to her friend.

"Ya know Motoko, ya don't stands much of a chance in this event. Ya eats like a bird most of the time and Amalla, well, let's just say that I still have a few things that she can teach me about eating."

The Master of the Shinmei School nods her head.

"I know. I must ensure that I defeat Amalla-san in the final two events."

Motoko smiles as she looks up at Su.

"Even if I lose this event, at least I will have more of Keitaro's marvelous cooking!"

Sunday Morning.

Keitaro leans against a pillar in the kitchen, his eyes half closed as he watches the large pot and its slowly simmering contents. Turning slightly, he looks up at the clock.

"Twenty minutes. I just made it. I hope I made enough food."

Amalla stands in the doorway watching Keitaro. As he slowly starts to slide to the floor, she rushes over and carefully helps him to his feet.

"Ya shouldn't be pushing yourself so harder! I want ya fresh for our wedding night!"

His eyes widen as the tanned woman rubs her cheek against his.

"A-amalla-san!"

She leans close to him.

"How's about a good mornin' kiss?"

A strong hand grabs the back of her collar and drags her towards the door. Amalla turns and sees Tsuruko.

"Hey, I was just lookin' for a little snack! I was just a bit hungry!"

Aoyama sticks her head in another door and sniffles.

"That is what I told her also!"

Tsuruko glares at her mother.

"I told you yesterday that you are now on a diet, mother."

She pouts for a moment and then smiles at Keitaro.

"I do not wish to be on that kind of a diet. I need something that is most nutritious!"

Keitaro rubs the back of his head.

"I guess that I could make you something for breakfast. What would you like, Aoyama-san?"

She gracefully glides into the room.

"Well, since you are so kind to offer me a choice . . ."

Tsuruko changes course slightly and intercepts her mother. Grabbing her collar with her other hand, she drags both women out of the kitchen.

"No between meals snacks for either of you! And I mean it this time!"

Keitaro stares at the door as the women leave.

"What was that about?"

A short time later Naru, Kitsune, and Shinobu, along with Su and Mutsumi, sit against the wall of Motoko's room awaiting the start of the next contest. Su and Kanako stand next to the table to act as judges. Tsuruko and Aoyama stand to the side to assist Keitaro as he serves the dishes. Motoko and Amalla enter the room together and make their way to their seats. The windows of the room are drawn almost to a close, keeping out the light rain falling outside but allowing a refreshing breeze to gently flow through the room. Keitaro enters from the other door pulling two carts stacked neatly with covered dishes.

Su looks at Motoko and Amalla and nods her head.

"Ya know the rules, so let's get this show on the expressway! Keitaro, serve it up!"

Keitaro picks up a tray from each cart and hands them to Tsuruko and Aoyama who place them in front of Amalla and Motoko. Su holds up a hand with a stopwatch.

"On your markets, gets set, dig in!"

Motoko lifts the cover off her tray revealing a bowl of smooth oatmeal and a small glass of cream. She pours in the cream and scoops the oatmeal with her spoon. Eating quickly and neatly, she finishes the bowl with quite a bit of time to spare. Amalla stares at her bowl. She continues staring at it as Su and Sara look on. Su shakes her head and raises a microphone as she clicks the stopwatch.

"What a disastromonious turn of events! The one food that Amalla can't eat starts the show! And the winner of the third contest is Motoko! Stick wavin' momma leads two to one!"

Motoko looks over at Amalla's still full plate and then at Su. A smile spreads across her face and she beams at Keitaro.

"Keitaro! I have done it! We are one step closer to . . . what is wrong?"

Keitaro, leaning against one of the carts with his head bowed, sighs.

"I worked through the night on all of this food and it ends with the first meal? Am I cursed? What are we going to do with all this food?"

He slides to the floor and closes his eyes.

"At least I can go to sleep now."

Tsuruko leans close to Aoyama and whispers for a few seconds. They both smile and nod their heads. Aoyama walks over and whispers to Motoko. The sword master rises.

"Everyone, since Keitaro worked so hard on these meals, and to not let them go to waste, the entire school shall share in this bounty."

She walks over, opens the window, and pulls Yuki and Reiko inside. The two trainees shiver, partly from the rain and partly from fear of punishment for being caught peeking into the Master's room. Yuki wrings her hands.

"I'm sorry, Master Motoko! But, I was picked to relay information to the other training halls."

Motoko turns her gaze to Reiko.

"And I suppose that you were picked as Yamamoto-san's assistant. Am I correct, Asato-san?

Reiko timidly shakes her head.

"N-no, Master M-m-motoko. I j-just wanted to see Urashima-san . . . I mean that I wanted to see if Urashima-san was well! He was working so hard cooking all night!"

Motoko nods her head.

"I understand. And who masterminded this plot?"

Yuki looks at Reiko for a moment.

"Mitsuki did."

"Well then. The two of you and Kawakonori-san must be punished. Take these two carts and serve breakfast to the training halls. When you complete that task, you may have your own breakfast."

The two girls bow to the master and turn to leave, stopping short as Motoko grabs the collars of their gis.

"And after breakfast, I shall oversee your morning training. Personally."

Yuki grabs Reiko's hand and pulls the trembling girl towards the door as she whispers.

"Hold on Reiko-san. Don't lose it here!"

Reiko runs behind her with her knees pressed together.

"I'm trying, I'm trying! But, I'm s-so scared when Master Motoko gets that look in her eyes! She'll slice us to ribbons! And isn't Sunday our day off?"

As they reach the door Motoko calls out to them.

"Do not forget the carts!"

Bowing multiple times, the two girls rush back and push the carts out the door. As they turn the corner, Reiko whimpers.

"I lost it!"

Back in Motoko's room, Amalla walks over and extends her hand to the sword master.

"I thought I had this event in the corner pocket. Who'd known that oatmeal would be on the menu? Ya are sneakier than I thought, Motoko."

Motoko shakes her head as she takes Amalla's hand.

"I left the choice of meals to Keitaro. It never occurred to me that there was anything that you, or Su-chan, could not eat."

Su, a spoon in her mouth, looks up from the table.

"Ya aint quite right. I loves this stuff! Though a few bananas and some wasabe would liven it up enough to make a decent breakfast out of it."

She pulls a bottle out and pours the contents onto the oatmeal.

"Fortunately, I carries some Tabasco in case of emergencies like this! Ya just gotta have some spicy stuff!"

Motoko looks at the bowl for a moment and quickly turns back to Amalla.

"What is the next challenge, Amalla-san?"

"The next one is simple. Just a ten kilometer run."

"That sounds too straightforward. What's the catch?"

Amalla blinks a few times.

"Catch? Oh, there aint no catch to it! The only thingy is that we each haves to plot the other's route."

Motoko nods in understanding.

"Very well. I assume that the run starts tomorrow morning."

"Yep. We start hitting the track at seven o'clock sharp. The first one to finish wins."

"Do we start from the same point?"

Amalla thinks for a moment.

"It aint necessary, but if ya wants to, I'm game."

Motoko walks over to a cabinet and rummages through some papers. Presently, she returns with two identical maps of the surrounding area and spreads them on the table. Taking a red pen, she mark similar points on both maps and then hands one to the woman from Molmol.

"We shall begin here."

Amalla studies the map for a moment.

"That's about a kilometer north of here. I'm agreeable to that. We needs to trade maps before tonight so that the other can study the course. Someone will haves to be waiting at the end of each course so they can set off a flare when the runner finishes."

Su jumps up from the table and raise her hand.

"I'll wait at the end of Motoko's route."

Tsuruko stands next to Amalla.

"And I shall signal Amalla-san's completion. If you do not mind."

Amalla smiles at Tsuruko.

"I'm okies with that."

She looks over at Su.

"Ya wants to play Dodge Ball after breakfast?"

Su does back flips around the table.

"Yay!"

Amalla slaps her hands together.

"Great! Now, where's the grub Kaytro fixed up?"

Aoyama point to the door.

"The trainees!"

The girls all rush to the door, none of them wanting to miss out on Keitaro's cooking. After a few seconds, Tsuruko walks quickly back into the room and grabs her mother's arm just as the older woman starts leaning close to Keitaro's sleeping lips.

"Mother! I told you, no snacks!"

End of Chapter Fifteen. 


	16. Pre Race Pandemonium

Love Hina – Inheritance

Fanfic by Steven Biggs

Chapter Sixteen – Pre-race Pandemonium

Sunday Noon

Amalla sits in her room carefully studying the map Motoko gave to her. On other sheets of paper, she traces out various paths, checking the terrain for difficulty.

"I just gots to find the hardest route for Motoko. I can't let her haves Kaytro all to herself, and Ah'm sure not gonna let her win this race."

She drops her pencil on the table and scratches her head. The writing instrument rolls along the map and stops with the eraser on the marked starting point. Amalla tilts her head back and stretches.

"Ah just can't figure out any course that will be a challenge for her. She grew up here and knows all the tricks."

She looks back down at the map, wraps her arms around her legs, and rests her chin on her knees. After a few moments she stops moving and, sensing something out of place, she suddenly leaps up and faces the door. It is still closed, but there is a new scent in the air.

"Who's there? Come on out an' shows off yourself!"

A firm hand rests on her left shoulder and she turns her head.

"Haruka-san! It's been dog's ages! What are ya'll doin' here?"

Keitaro's aunt smiles and lowers her hand.

"How are you doing, Amalla-san?"

"Ah'm fine, but I thought ya was overseas with Seta."

Haruka lights a cigarette and motions for Amalla to join her at the table.

"Sara called us and told us what is going on. We came back as quickly as we could."

Amalla pouts and crosses her arms again.

"Can't wait to see Kaytro to get hitched again, huh."

Haruka nod her head.

"Yes, but I wonder if he knows what he's getting into when he marries Motoko-san."

Amalla smiles broadly.

"Don't go countin' his chickens before they hatch! I still just might pull this off! But, what does ya mean?"

Haruka looks over her shoulder.

"Have you noticed anything unusual about the Shinmei School?"

Amalla scratched her shoulder and thinks.

"Well, it seems not that much different from any other kind'o training hall."

Haruka crosses her arms.

"Who trains here?"

"Ah've seen three training halls, but there aint nothing weird about the girls . . ."

Amalla's eyes go wide as an obvious fact finally strikes her.

"There aint no men-folk here!"

Haruka nods her head.

"And you know what happened the last time Keitaro was in a place filled with women."

Amalla looks at the door.

"Ya sure dropped a bombshell on the target, Haruka-san! Ah'm surprised I didn't notice that."

Haruka sets her glass on the table.

"Amalla-san, can I ask you a question?"

"It's your quarter! Go ahead."

"Why did you challenge Motoko-san for Keitaro since you're already married to Ramba? You two aren't having any problems, are you?"

She stares at Keitaro's aunt.

"Nah! We gets along just grand! Ah'm lucky to have snagged Ramba. The royal family of Molmol is allowed a little leeway, and as queen, I cans pick a second husband if I wants. Don't they do it here too?"

Haruka shakes her head.

"Not here in Japan they don't. Our laws aren't as, lenient as yours."

Amalla takes a sip of tea.

"This must be drivin' Motoko nuts. Ah'm kinda sorry now that I started this challenge. Do ya thinks that I should give up, and let Motoko do what she wants?"

Haruka thinks for a moment and then shakes her head.

"No, you should continue the final two events, since that's your law. You are behind two to one now, correct?"

Amalla nods her head.

"What ya say is all well and good, but I don't think I can beat her in the 10 kilometer race. Ah's just cant find a route that'll really be a challenge for Motoko."

Amalla points to the map on the table. Haruka looks at it for a moment and smiles.

"Shame on you, Amalla-san. I thought that you'd be smarter than this. The answer is simple."

"What do ya mean, Haruka?"

Haruka takes the pencil and quickly draws a route on the map. Along the path she makes two marks.

"What's those for?"

Haruka explains and Amalla starts to grin broadly.

"Ah'm glad I wasn't competing against you! Ah'd be whipped already! But, why'd ya want to help me? Don't ya want Kaytro and Motoko to get hitched?"

Haruka smiles as she walks out the door.

"Of course I do. But a girl likes to have fun too."

Amalla tilts her head as the door closes.

"What do ya think she meant by that?"

Outside, the rain still falls as Motoko finishes the special training for Yuki, Reiko, and Mitsuki. The three young girls, covered in dirt and mud, lean against each other to catch their breath. Motoko places the practice sword in its holder and bows to them before making her way inside. Keitaro, watching from the cover of the doorway, nods to her and says he will join her shortly. He walks over to the girls and holds an umbrella over them after handing them some towels. Reiko thanks him and shuffles her feet.

"Ura-urashima-san, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Did Master Motoko train you like this when you were at Hinata-sou?"

Keitaro scratches his head and smiles.

"No. This was a piece of cake compared to what she did to me!"

Yuki stares at him with a look of awe.

"How did you ever manage to evade her techniques?"

He laughs lightly.

"I never said that I was able to dodge her. The Rock Splitting Sword technique was the hardest. It took about two years for me to come anywhere close to meeting her head on, and that was only after a friend helped me train during one of my first archeology expeditions."

Mitsuki, holding on to his every word, speaks up."

"Then, your friend was a master also?"

Keitaro thinks for a moment.

"You know, I never asked him. I always assumed that Seta-san was self-taught. But, it seems that he knew a little bit about the Shinmei School's training too."

A voice calls from the doorway.

"A little bit? I always thought I was better than a little bit, part-timer!"

Seta waves to Keitaro as he walks over.

"Long time no see, Keitaro!"

"Seta-san! When did you get here? I though that you and Haruka-san were still overseas. Is she here too?"

Reiko leans against Yuki and whispers.

"Oh wow! Just look at both of them! I could just die!"

Yuki tries to keep her legs from shaking.

"Me too! Aren't they just so darling Mitsuki? Mitsuki?"

The third girl nods her head.

"Uh, yes. They are."

Seta slaps Keitaro on the shoulder.

"Haruka is talking with Amalla-san right now."

Keitaro looks towards the girls.

"How about this; tomorrow I'll show you some tricks that I picked up while sparing with Motoko-chan?"

The girls nod enthusiastically and he bows to them.

"Alright. Let's meet out here after the race tomorrow."

Keitaro enters the building and takes the second right as his former mentor heads deeper into the school. Entering Motoko's room, he sits by the kotatsu table. Seeing a map, he looks at the path that she picked for Amalla to take. Keitaro studies it for a few minutes and then shakes his head.

"What is Motoko-chan thinking? This route is mostly downhill and into town. It's about the easiest path anyone could take!"

Motoko enters the room, wearing one towel and drying her hair with another.

"You dislike my choice? Study it more closely and pay special attention what's at the end of the path."

Keitaro looks at it again.

"The last two kilometers are all in the town. That's so easy that even I could beat you. It's a straight line past . . ."

He sits up and smiles.

"Motoko-chan, there's a festival tomorrow, am I right?"

She nods her head.

"And this is where all the vendors will be setting up their stalls?"

Motoko nods again. Keitaro points at the last kilometer of the path.

"All of the food vendors will be here? Right here where Amalla-san can't miss them?"

The sword master places the back of her right hand against her lips and laughs.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

Keitaro shudders at the sound.

"Don't scare me like that, Motoko-chan!"

Motoko clenches her fists and looks up at the ceiling.

"Considering the prize, I will do whatever it takes to ensure my success! I absolutely, positively will not lose! Victory shall be mine!"

As she shakes her fists, whipping the towel through the air, the first towel falls to the floor.

"I love you, and I'll be victorious! Nothing shall come between our happiness. By the spirits I swear this! I will no longer tolerate anyone or anything that seeks to drive us apart!"

Keitaro scratches his nose and shakes his head.

"Kanako-chan shame on you!"

She stops waving her arms and looks over at him.

"How, how could you tell it was me, Oni-chan?"

He smiles and points at her.

"Your fake breasts are lopsided. And besides, they're a lot bigger than they should be."

Kanako reaches up, peels back the edge of the latex, and reads the hand-written label.

"Otohime-san."

She pulls the counterfeit breasts off, revealing a black bathing suit underneath.

"Darn it! I brought the wrong disguise!"

She saunters over to Keitaro and smiles at him.

"How about we have some fun, Oni-chan?"

He backs up towards the far wall.

"N-now Kanako-chan, don't start acting like that again!"

"But, I want to act like this! It'll be fun!"

A chill breeze blows through the room as Kanako presses Keitaro against the wall. She stiffens and starts to turn her head.

"Oh spit!"

At the door, and with her eyes smoldering, the real sword master stands.

"Naru-sempai! Would you like to explain exactly what it is that you are doing with Keitaro?"

Keitaro looks at the woman near him.

"Na-na-narusegawa?"

Removing the black wig first, she turns to him and smiles as she holds up the fake breasts.

"Busted!"

Motoko walks into the room and looks at her fiancé.

"Keitaro, please leave so that Naru-sempai and I may discuss this situation."

Seeing the look on her face, Keitaro instinctively complies.

"I'll, I'll just wait in the hallway for a little bit."

As he closes the door, he can sense Motoko preparing her chi. The sounds of rushing wind and crashing furniture echo from the chamber. The noise is second only to Naru's screams.

"Aaaaaahhh! Keitaro help me! Motoko-san don't do it! I'm sorry! Eeeeeekkkk!"

After a few moments the room becomes silent. Footsteps can be heard moving across the room.

"Naru-sempai. It must be uncomfortable for you to hide under the kotatsu table. Let me help you. SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! AIR SPLITTING SWORD!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!"

His instinct serving him once more, Keitaro steps sideways just as the door explodes outwards. Naru tumbles into the hallway and crashes into the opposite wall. She rolls to her knees and rubs her backside.

"Darn! That's gonna leave a bruise! I think I have a splinter stuck in here too!"

She looks up at Keitaro and smiles as she pulls at the bathing suit's elastic band around her thigh.

"Would you like to kiss it and make me all better, Keitaro?"

Blood explodes from his nostrils and he flops over backwards.

"Gack!"

Motoko steps through the wreckage of the door and looks down at Keitaro as he twitches on the floor. Shaking, she raises her sword once more.

"Narusegawa-san!"

Naru drops her smile and scrambles up the hallway.

"Oh hell, she's really pissed now!"

A few minutes later, Keitaro gets up and looks around for the two women. As he nears the rear of the building he can hear sounds of cheering emanating from the training yard. With a sinking feeling in his stomach he rushes out the rear entrance. A large crowd of trainees is facing the middle of the open area. Politely pushing his way through the throng, Keitaro makes his way to the front. He stares at the scene for a few moments and scratches his head.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think that was me tied to that pole."

Motoko turns to face the trainees as she lifts as javelin-like weapon.

"The key points in a long-distance attack are control and anticipation. The best throw is worthless unless you know where your target will be. However, we will just examine control in this demonstration, since our volunteer had kindly agreed to remain against the pole."

Naru, bound to the pole with strong ropes, shakes her head.

"I didn't volunteer for this! Get me outta here, someone! I want my Liddo-kun!"

Spinning around, the sword master hurls the spear. Like a bolt of lightning, it slices through the air and imbeds itself between Naru's feet. The crowd applauds loudly as Motoko gracefully trots over to retrieve the weapon. After she pulls it from the ground, she whispers to Naru.

"Let us try that again Naru-sempai, since I missed."

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what do y-y-you mean, you m-m-missed?"

Motoko looks steadily at Naru.

"Who is Keitaro?"

Naru swallows the lump in her throat.

"Uh, he's our former manager?"

Motoko shakes her head.

"Sorry, wrong answer."

As Motoko starts to turn, Naru quickly whispers.

"Keitaro is, uh, he's your fiancé!"

The sword master continues walking.

"I could not hear you. What did you say?"

Naru squeezes her eyes shut as sweat drops from her brow. She screams out to Motoko.

"I said that Keitaro is your fiancé!"

Motoko plants the javelin in the ground, turns to face Naru, and claps her hands.

"That ends today's demonstration. Everyone please go prepare for lunch."

The courtyard is silent. Motoko looks at Naru and notices that her mouth is open and her eyes have gone wide. She quickly spins around and sees Keitaro surrounded by the trainees. Each one holds a training sword, stick or other weapon. Yuki points at him.

"You two-timing fink! You never told us you w-w-were engaged to Master Motoko!"

Mitsuki raps her stick against the palm of her hand.

"Scum! You even went so far as to peek at Reiko's panties!"

Keitaro raises his hands and starts to back away.

"It was an accident! And why are all of you getting so angry?"

Reiko blushes and covers her face.

"I'll never be able to get married now!"

Keitaro sprints through an opening in the mob and leaps for the door.

"What did I do? What did I do?"

Motoko turns back to Naru.

"Just like old times, is it not?"

Naru nods her head and smiles.

"Some things will never change."

With a stern command, Motoko brings the unruly mob under control and directs them to prepare for the midday meal.

Thirty minutes later, as the rain begins to fall again, Naru struggles against the ropes.

"Can anyone hear me? Someone please come and untie me! Motoko-san, I said I'm sorry! I want my Liddo-kun! Keitaro, where are you?"

End of Chapter Sixteen. 


	17. Relativity

Love Hina – Inheritance

Fanfic by Steven Biggs

Chapter Seventeen – Relativity

**Sunday Afternoon**

As the older archeologist walks the halls, he admires the spartan interior, decorated only with a few chosen tapestries and pieces of woodworking. Pausing, he studies one carving showing a small shrine next to a waterfall. He reaches out to brush a bit of dust off the top as Aoyama enters the hall. She watches him for a moment and clears her throat.

"You have a good eye for quality, Noriyasu-san."

He turns to her and smiles slightly.

"It's good to see you again, Aoyama-sama"

She walks over and straightens his collar.

"Please, let us not be so formal, Seta-kun. When did you arrive? And is your wife Haruka-san with you?"

He crosses his arms and nods his head towards the front of the building.

"We got here just before noon. I'm surprised that you recognized me after so long."

Aoyama smiles and motions to the carving.

"Come now. You are quite the famous explorer and scholar. Your, shall we say, exploits in Molmol were quite extraordinary."

Seta blushes and scratches his head.

"I don't think I'm really that famous! I just like to dig stuff up, that's all"

Aoyama looks past him and smiles again.

"There is someone else that will be gladdened to see you once more."

"Oh? Who is that?"

He turns around and his eyes open wide. Tsuruko stops and bows to him.

"Greetings Seta-kun."

"Tsuruko-chan! You're looking healthy!"

She reaches out and raps the top of his head with a kendo stick.

"Is that all you have to say? What kind of greeting is that?"

Seta hugs her and then looks at her face.

"I know that look! I don't want to hear it again! We all know that I did what I had to do."

She smiles at him.

"What look? I am just happy to see you again, my elder brother."

Aoyama makes a shushing sound and looks around.

"Tsuruko-chan! You must be careful!"

She blushes and covers her mouth.

"Oh, I am sorry mother."

Seta smiles warmly.

"It was nice to hear that again, even though I no longer belong to this family."

Aoyama looks at him sadly.

"Maybe, the time has come to correct the mistakes we all made."

Seta shakes his head.

"I'm happy with the life I've made for myself. And besides, Haruka would kill me if she found that I've been hiding something like this from her."

Tsuruko looks at him with wide eyes.

"You have not even told this to your own wife?"

Seta scratches his head.

"Nope! Tell me, does Motoko-chan know yet?"

Aoyama shakes her head.

"No, it is as your father wished. Motoko has been shielded from this knowledge. And we should continue to do so, as she has much else to occupy her thoughts these days."

Seta crosses his arms and nods his head.

"Yes, Motoko-chan finding out that I'm her older brother would be quite a shock right now."

"Oh my! That would be quite a surprise!"

As they look around, Aoyama speaks out.

"That sounded like Mutsumi-chan! But, where is she?"

A tapestry moves and Mutsumi steps out from behind it holding two watermelons.

"I dropped one of my melons and it rolled behind this tarp. It was so nice and cozy back there that I couldn't help taking a nap!"

She trots over and looks at Aoyama.

"Is it true that Motoko-san has an older brother? Where is he?"

Tsuruko stands with her mouth opened and points at Seta. The melon girl tilts her head.

"Oh my! I thought that you meant Motoko-san had another brother!"

Aoyama grabs her shoulder and turns Mutsumi back towards her.

"Do you mean to say that you already knew Seta-kun is Motoko-chan's brother?"

Mutsumi nods her head.

"Doesn't everybody? I just thought they never talked about it, so I went along with them."

She claps her hands together and grins.

"Oh my! Do you mean it is a secret? I really like secrets! Do you know that one time, Kei-kun and Shinobu-chan . . ."

Seta interrupts her.

"Mutsumi-san, how long have you known?"

She thinks for a moment as she caresses her melons.

"When I saw you and Motoko-chan at the sea-side hot spring play it was so obvious. Why are you keeping it a secret from her?"

Seta looks at his mother for a few seconds.

"Well, I guess that you can say that I had a falling-out with my parents. I liked learning about things other than what this school taught, but they demanded that I stay and carry on our traditions. So, I made the decision that I wanted to pursue my own dreams."

Aoyama looks at him and shakes her head.

"That is a roundabout way to say that you ran away. Motoko-chan was a few years old at the time. My husband made the decision to hide the fact that he was her brother. We did not want her to be unduly swayed if the time ever came for her to take over the school."

Mutsumi looks at Seta again.

"Where did you ever come up with a silly family name like Noriyasu?"

Aoyama clears her throat.

"That was my maiden name."

Mutsumi drops the melons and claps her hands together.

"Oh my! What a darling name!"

Tsuruko places a hand on Mutsumi's shoulder.

"Please, promise to keep this a secret Mutsumi-san."

"Oh my! You can count on me because I really like secrets! Do you know that one time, Kei-kun and Shinobu-chan . . ."

Aoyama places her fingers over Mutsumi's lips.

"Not a word, child."

Mutsumi nods her head, lifts her melons, and skips down the hallway. Tsuruko tilts her head.

"My, what an odd woman. Where did she get those melons? Are they not out of season?"

**Sunday Night**

Amalla studies the path that Motoko had drawn out. She shakes her head at the seeming simplicity of the course and looks at Motoko's sister.

"Motoko must be really confident to gives me such an easy run. Does she think I"m a snail?"

Tsuruko looks over at the map.

"Do not be deceived. Motoko-chan ranks amongst the fastest sprinters in our school's history. Her speed is so great that, when needed, she can out maneuver dozens of explosive ninjitsu spheres, spears, and piglets."

Amalla raises her eyebrows.

"Ya is pullin my leg. Piglets ya say?"

Tsuruko smiles mischievously.

"Do not ask. The telling would seem like an old-time sepia movie. May I ask what path you chose for her?"

Amalla lifts a pencil and draws a straight line on her map. Tsuruko studies it for a few moments and then takes the pencil. Using it to measure the path against the scale on the bottom of the map, she shakes her head.

"Amalla-san, I am afraid that you made a mistake. Your line measures exactly ten kilometers, yet if you take into account the three hills along the path, Motoko will have to cover a distance of at least a kilometer and a half longer."

Amalla smiles and folds her arms.

"I gots to admit, this wasn't completely my idea. But, the path is exactly ten kilometers long. If, ya goes in a straightest line as possible."

Motoko's elder sister shakes her head as she traces the path with her finger.

"The only way that this course would equal ten kilometers on a straight path is if one were to . . ."

Her eyes go wide and she looks over at Amalla.

"You do not mean . . ."

Amalla grins, showing her flawless white smile like a feline.

"Yep! I set Motoko a perfectly straight, flat as a stick course to run."

Tsuruko ponders for a moment, as if calculating a problem in her mind as she studies the map.

"You will need to complete your course in at least 24 minutes, if you wish to beat Motoko-chan."

Amalla's eyes widen again.

"What's do ya mean 24 minutes? That's world class speed!"

Tsuruko looks at Amalla.

"World class? I was not aware of that fact. However, the last time I ran a ten kilometer course against Motoko-chan, I completed it in 19 minutes."

Amalla's mouth drops open. Tsuruko smiles mischievously again.

"Motoko-chan beat my time by one full minute. I estimate that she will require about two minutes on each hill to tunnel her way through. Therefore, you have approximately 24 minutes at best to beat her."

Amalla drops sideways to the floor.

"Dang! My best time is only 24 an' a half minutes! Ah'm gonna have to pull out all the king's horse for this race."

In Motoko's room, Su leaps on top of a cabinet as the sword master yells at deciphering the path on her map.

"Through the hills? What kind of trickery is this? Su-chan, this cannot be allowed!"

"That's the way the contest bounces. No use crying over spilled coconut milk."

Su hops down and sits next to the kotatsu table once more.

"The only real rule for this race is that the start and stop points are ten kilometers apart. Ya can also assume that they are both above ground too. Though I've heard spoken about a race that ended about fifty feet under water."

Motoko sighs and reseats herself at the table.

"I suppose that I should no be at all surprised, considering where this contest originated. I just dislike using my sword against useless objects."

Su smiles brightly.

"That never stopped ya from going after Keitaro when he first gots to Hinata-sou."

Motoko blushes.

"Well, that lousy, deceiving, weakling male deserved it."

"Ya forgot perverted."

The sword master nods her head.

"Yes, thank you Su-chan."

Su folds her hands and places them on the table. After a few moments, she speaks. Motoko lifts her head sharply, stunned that Su starts speaking without her normal accent. This usually means that she is extremely serious, and wants no mistake in being understood accurately.

"Motoko, there is a way for you to cancel the contest. As the challenged, the option is left open, though it has rarely been used."

Motoko pauses for a moment.

"I here an implied 'however' in there."

Su nods her head.

"There are no consequences for the challenged to refuse to continue with the contest. However, the challenger faces a harsh penalty for this. I have only heard of it happening once in my lifetime."

"What is the penalty?"

Su looks down at her hands.

"The penalty is banishment from Molmol for one year."

The silence is heavy and draws out for nearly a minute. Motoko speaks softly.

"That is why you came to Hinata-sou, is it not?"

The young woman nods her head.

"Normally, a child would not be allowed to issue the challenge, but I guess that I didn't think about it enough. I was told that it was a lesson that I had to learn, in order to become more serious about important matters."

Su sighs. Motoko instinctively guesses the remainder of her story.

"It was Rumba-san that refused your challenge. Because you did not want to be the Queen of Molmol?"

Su smiles.

"Ya hits the nail right in the breadbasket! So, whatcha gonna do, stick waving momma?"

"Obviously, I will continue with the challenge. And I thank you Su. I know that it must have been hard for you to tell me this, considering that it could have meant banishment for your sister. Rest assured, I would never be that cruel to the sister of someone as dear to me as you."

Su sniffs and wipes a small tear from her eye.

"Must be some dusty bunnies in the air. So, does ya think you can still pull this one outta your big, round, stuffed beach ball?"

Motoko tilts her head.

"Out of my . . . uh, yes I believe that I shall still be victorious in this challenge."

She stares blankly at the surface of the table.

"I have to be victorious."

Kitsune paces her room as Shinobu watches her.

"I can't believe this! There aint no sake in this place! And Motoko's sister done confiscated my stash when we got here! Shinobu, ya'll has gots to help me!"

Shinobu points at the door.

"Why don't you just walk down the road into town and get some sake there?"

The fox stops pacing and looks at Hinata-sou's cook.

"Ya'll want to join me?"

Shinobu nods her head. Kitsune rubs her hands.

"Ya'll got any money?"

Shinobu crosses her arms.

"Kitsune-san! You have a full-time job, how can you be broke?"

Kitsune reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her wallet. Upon opening it, a large wad of bills is visible. The fox blushes.

"I'm sorry! Old habits die hard. Let's grab Kaneko and get some drinks!"

In the room next to Motoko's, Keitaro is asleep. He is really tired.

Tama-chan flies into Keitaro's room and drops a small sheet of paper on his kotatsu table. After grabbing a rice cracker, she flies back outside.

**End of Chapter Seventeen.**


	18. Outpaced and Out of Time

Love Hina – Inheritance

Fanfic by Steven Biggs

Chapter Eighteen – Outpaced and Out of Time

**Monday Morning**

Shortly after breakfast, Motoko and Amalla meet at the starting point of their race. Keitaro and Aoyama join them to watch for the flares to signal the winner. Earlier, the others made their way to the finish lines. Mutsumi, Sara, Haruka and Seta joined Su and walked cross-country to the end of Motoko's course. Naru, Kitsune, Kanako, and Shinobu walked with Tsuruko into town.

Amalla motions to Keitaro and he walks over. She hands him another flare.

"Kaytro, ya needs to light this up when the race starts so that the others will know to be ready for us. Simple enough for ya Jack?"

Keitaro takes the flare and nods his head.

"I think I can handle it."

Amalla tilts her head.

'Ya sure seems nonchalant about this race. Are ya that confident that Motoko will beat me?"

He looks up from the flare in his hand.

"Oh, it's not that. I just have something else on my mind. You know me, I get distracted easily."

"What's the problem?"

Keitaro shakes his head.

"I'm not sure. There's something I've been trying to remember, but I don't know what it is."

Amalla pats his shoulder and smiles.

"Ah'm sure that you'll come up with whatever it is. Here, have a banana, they is good thinking food."

Motoko walks over and looks at Amalla.

"Are you prepared to begin the race?'

"Yeah, it's almost seven o'clock. Do ya like the course I picked out for ya?"

Motoko's eyes narrow, but she allows herself a slight smile.

"Amalla-san, you are vile."

The woman from Molmol pats her on the back.

"Ya'll is one to talk! Giving me that metal umbrella during dodge ball was a sneaky trick."

Aoyama walks over and looks at Keitaro's watch.

"It is almost time. Please take your places at the starting line."

The two women take their positions and wait for Keitaro to set off the flare. He looks up from his watch and pulls the cord, sending a brilliant red, sparkling sphere rocketing skyward.

"Go!"

Motoko and Amalla begin their race, moving with the speed of a javelin launched by a mighty warrior. Keitaro's mouth drops open as he watches the women quickly disappear.

"I never knew that Motoko could move that fast!"

Aoyama stands next to him.

"Indeed. Yet, she is quite motivated for this event, Keitaro-san."

After a few minutes, she turns and looks at him.

"You have an air of consternation about you. Does something disturb you this morning?"

Keitaro watches the last distant wisps of dust settle in the wake of the two runners and then faces Aoyama.

"I feel like Motoko is in trouble, but I can't explain why. There's something that I need to remember, but it's just out of reach.'

Aoyama pats his shoulder.

"There is naught out there that is unknown to her. The only things in that direction are hills and an ancient shrine."

He looks at her intently as a chill runs up his spine.

"An old shrine? Please, tell me it's not the Shrine of Aoyama Hisaki!"

She stares at him for a moment.

"How did you know of this? It is among the oldest and most revered structures of Shinmei-ryu. Only members of the Aoyama family are permitted there!"

"I remember Seta-san mentioning it a long time ago. He said that he would like to have Toudai sponsor an expedition someday to excavate nearby. Do you have Motoko's map with you?"

She hands him the rolled up map and he studies it carefully.

"Is it near one of the hills that Motoko's path goes through?"

Aoyama looks at the map and points to the second hill.

"It is here, just to the north of this knoll."

Keitaro shakes his head.

"I've got to stop her! Seta-san told me that the hill nearby is very unstable because of copper mining that was done there almost a thousand years ago! If Motoko uses the Shinmei-ryu arts inside there, it might trigger a collapse of the old tunnels! That's what I was trying to remember!"

Aoyama goes pale.

"Spirits protect her! It is too late; there is no possible way to reach Motoko-chan in time."

He drops the map and grabs Aoyama's shoulders.

"There might be a way, Aoyama-san!"

At that moment, a few kilometers away, the far side of the first hill explodes outwards. The swordmaster leaps through the fissure, nimbly dodging the debris raining down around her. Pushing herself beyond her limits, she increases her pace as she arrows towards the second hill two kilometers before her.

Back at the starting line, Aoyama stares at Keitaro, terror widening her eyes.

"You cannot be serious! What you suggest is madness itself!"

"Aoyama-san, we don't have time to argue! You have to use the Messatsu Zanku Zanmasen technique!"

"But, can even you survive this? It is the final ultimate skill that must be perfected before bestowing mastership of the sword!"

Keitaro shakes his head.

"Even if I don't, it will prevent Motoko from making it to the hill. But we have to do it now!"

"But . . ."

"PLEASE! We have to save Motoko!"

A tear runs down her cheek and she gives Keitaro a quick kiss.

"May the spirits guide my hand and protect you, Keitaro."

"Don't hold back anything. You've got to throw me to the second hill or this will all be for nothing."

Aoyama takes a few steps back and calms herself. As she closes her eyes and draws her sword, chi swirls around and lifts her hair. Attaining calm, she rises a meter above the ground. After a moment, her hair falls back onto her shoulders as she reins in her chi. Her eyes, burning with blue flames, snap open and she unleashes her strike.

"Shinmei-ryu no Messatsu Zanku Zanmasen! God's Cry Attack of The Demon Slashing Wind!"

The blast of chi, focused into a tight vortex, hurls outward with vicious force. Keitaro braces his arms as the maelstrom crashes into him. As he is flung into the sky, he fights against the pain of shattering bone and torn tissue to maintain his consciousness. Aoyama falls to her knees as he tumbles into the distance.

In town near one of the vendor's stalls, Tsuruko looks up sharply.

"Spirits, what has happened?"

Kitsune looks at her.

"Tsuruko-san, what's wrong? Ya'll are as white as a ghost.'

"Someone has used Messatsu Zanku Zanmasen! It feels like my mother's chi, but, it, it is so powerful. I have never known her to use the skill with that great of force."

Naru braces a hand against the stall.

"It's K-k-keitaro! Somehow I, I can tell. But why would she strike him?"

Motoko, concentrating intently on focusing all of her strength in her dash through the hills, does not sense her mother's strike. The second hill rapidly grows as she approaches. Panting, she grips the handle of her sword and prepares to blast her way through the rock. As she plows through a row of bushes, arms wrap around her and she falls to the ground. Her impact is softened as her assailant twists so that she lands on top. The swordmaster's eyes burn with rage as she reaches out and closes her hands around her foe's neck with crushing force.

"You vile scoundrel! You shall pay dearly for this despicable act! I shall rend your very soul from . . ."

Her eyes widen as she recognizes Keitaro's scraped, pain filled visage. He coughs weakly and smiles at her.

"M-m-motoko, thank God I c-caught you in time. You, you mustn't go through that, hill. It is too . . ."

His eyes close as pain overwhelms him.

A few minutes later, Amalla skids to a stop as she passes Tsuruko and the others. Holding a hotdog in one hand and a bag of cotton candy in the other, she smiles sheepishly at them.

"Dang, that was why Motoko chose this course for me! I couldn't helps myself! I guess I lost it fair and square."

Tsuruko raises the flare and pulls the cord. Shinobu shakes her head.

"You beat Motoko-sempai. Her flare hasn't gone up yet."

Kitsune holds open the door to a waiting cab.

"Get yourselves in and let's get back up there! If Naru and Tsuruko are right, Keitaro-san is in trouble!"

Forcing the driver to put the pedal to the floor, they make it back to the starting line in less than five minutes. Aoyama, still kneeling and holding her sword, stares across the land looking for any sign of Keitaro's fate. Tsuruko rushes over to her.

"Mother, what has happened? Where is Keitaro-san?"

In a quiet voice, she explains the reason she unleashed the technique. Shinobu grabs Naru's arm for support and points at the ground nearby.

"Aaauuuuu! There's blood!"

**Monday Afternoon.**

Shuttered in his room, Motoko, her mother, Tsuruko, and a Shinmei-ryu physician tend to Keitaro. Gathered in the hallway, the others pace the floor and wait for updates on his progress. Naru looks at her watch and sighs.

"I wish someone would tell us something. This waiting is terrifying."

Mutsumi places her hand on Naru's shoulder.

"Urashima-kun will be alright. He always bounces back from this kind of thing. He is very strong."

The door to Keitaro's room opens. Motoko and her sister step into the hallway. The swordmaster motions to Amalla and turns towards her office. Tsuruko watches them depart before addressing the others.

"Keitaro-san will be fine. He suffered a broken left arm, bruised ribs and a sprained right ankle, a minor concussion, and various abrasions and lacerations; the latter of which have already started healing at his remarkable pace."

Su jumps over and shakes her hand.

"Thanks for the update! Ya don't know how we was worrying. What's Motoko doing with Amalla?"

"I do not know. My sister has not spoken much over the last few hours."

The women turn as the physician exits the room, bows formally, and walks down the hallway. Kitsune scratches her head.

"That's a relief. When Seta and Motoko showed up carrying Keitaro, I thought he was a goner."

Shinobu, Sara, and Kanako cry as they hug each other. Haruka waves her hand.

"Let's go get some tea; I'm sure we can go see Keitaro soon."

They follow her and walk up the hall and turn the corner to the dining area. After a few seconds, Tsuruko sprints back into view and rushes to Keitaro's room. She flings the door open.

"Mother! How many times must I tell you that you are now on a diet?"

Aoyama leans back, turns her head, and licks her smiling lips.

"I am just apologizing for injuring Kei-kun earlier. I was most distressed for causing him such hurt. He is such a courageous, charming, and handsome young man."

Tsuruko rips an ornamental shield from the wall and stalks her mother. The smile fades from Aoyama's lips and she moves towards the window.

"Please, my dear daughter, do not overreact. Remember your training; you must maintain inner calm at all times!"

Aoyama leaps for the window, nimbly landing on the sill. She crouches down and launches herself in a graceful back-flip across the room. As she reaches the peak of her arc, Tsuruko slaps her out of the air with the shield. As she falls to the floor, landing next to Keitaro, she steals a quick kiss from him and scampers through the door like a cat. Tsuruko drops the shattered shield and sighs.

"I believe she was expecting me to attempt that and took advantage of the situation."

She looks at Keitaro as he continues sleeping and sighs again.

"If my sister prevails in this contest, you shall have an interesting life together. Motoko takes after mother in many ways."

In her office, Motoko turns and faces Amalla.

"I yield to you, Amalla-san. I will not continue this contest and the victory is yours. As much as I desire Keitaro, I cannot bear that he must pay the cost of my yearning. He came close to death this day to protect me and I, I . . ."

Tears, like tiny rivers, flow from her eyes as her voice falters.

Amalla bows to the swordmaster.

"Ya is a true gentleman, Motoko. I am honored to have matched skills against you. Ya won'ts regret this. I'll treat Kaytro right for ya."

**Monday Evening.**

Everyone gathers in Keitaro's room for the brief ceremony. Even with the pain in his heart, he honors Motoko's decision. The customary procedures and words of the Molmol ceremony have been explained to Aoyama and she stands at the end of the room. Amalla gently supports Keitaro and they stand in their places.

"Don't ya worry none trooper. I'll make sure that ya has a happy heart."

Aoyama looks back and forth across the room, her gaze lingering briefly on Motoko where she stands in a place of honor that Amalla bequeathed to her. She steadies herself as she looks finally at the woman from Molmol and begins the ceremony.

"Does ya, Amalla Su, Queen of the land of Molmol, knows what it is that ya wants, and is ya prepared to announce it to the good folk that stand here as witnesses?

Amalla smiles.

"Ya bets I am!"

"Then, states ya's plans so that it may be written down so that ya can read about it again once upon sometime later."

Amalla leans close to Keitaro and kisses him. After a few moments, she steps back and sighs contentedly.

"I hereby's proclaim that Kaytro, uh, I means Urashima Keitaro shall from this day forth be knowns throughouts all the lands as husband to Aoyama Motoko!"

The room is silent as she guides Keitaro to her left and places him directly in front of Motoko. The Queen of Molmol takes two slow steps backwards and raises her hands.

"Ya can kisses the bride already, ya lucky son-of-a-popsicle!"

Keitaro looks at Motoko.

"Did we just, are we really, is this . . ."

Tears of joy spill down her cheeks as she smiles at him.

"Keitaro, I believe that we are, that this was . . ."

As Keitaro kisses his new wife Urashima Motoko, the room erupts in cheers and tears. Su leaps over and hugs her sister.

"I loves ya, Amalla!"

Amalla smiles and wipes away a tear.

"Dang, Ah was that close, but Ah just couldn't brings myself to do it."

Motoko walks over, bows to Amalla, and then wraps her arms around her neck.

"Thank you, Amalla-san! You are a true friend and I shall always cherish your kindness!"

She returns her embrace.

"If ya's isn't against it, will it be okays if I smooches the groom?"

Motoko turns to her husband.

"By all means! It is the least that I . . . MOTHER!"

**End of Chapter Eighteen.**


End file.
